


Worlds Change when Eyes Meet

by Avenger702008



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Commander Hearteyes Lexa (The 100), F/F, High School, Student Lexa (The 100), Teacher Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger702008/pseuds/Avenger702008
Summary: Lexa is starting her senior year at South Forest High School. She is the top of her class and she is aiming to be Valedictorian for graduation. That's until a new teacher shows up and throws her life out of wack. Will Lexa be able to get through her senior year with the help of her girlfriend and her best friend? Or will she watch as her whole entire world crumbles around her as blue eyes continue to haunt her thoughts?





	1. To hate or to love?

Senior Year. Lexa didn’t understand where the last three years of high school had gone. All she knew was this year was important and she had to keep her head in the game in order to graduate as Valedictorian. She had always been a well behaved, quiet, goody two shoes, but none of that mattered to her.

Other people’s words and opinions meant nothing, and she wasn’t a part of the popular crew, but she still had some friends. There was Lincoln, but he was her cousin, so it didn’t really count. Then there was Costia, her girlfriend. That girl was the reason that Lexa got up in the morning. Costia had pulled her out of a dark place and without her she would have nothing to look forward too. Then there was Anya her best friend in the world and she was Lexa’s rock.

When the bell rang signaling for students to start heading to first period Lexa got up and headed to A.P. Literature. Her schedule was full of A.P. classes this year and it was going to be stressful.

“Babe!” Costia shouted and when Lexa heard her voice she turned around to hug her girlfriend. “I’m so glad we have classes together this year.” Costia smiled and then she kissed Lexa.

Lexa wasn’t big on public displays of affection they made her uncomfortable. Costia was fond of them though and since she was afraid of losing the blonde she had to put up with it. They walked silently to class and when they got into class they sat in the front. The one thing that she could count on Costia for was being serious about school work, that was the main thing that they had in common.

Now that she thought about it they were opposite in every way. Costia was loud and outgoing and Lexa was quiet and reserved. Costia was popular, she wasn’t. She tried to push it from her mind as class started because there was no way that Lexa was surviving senior year without Costia Greene.

\--

Clarke slipped into school as quickly as she could. This was her first day teaching here and thank god she had planning first period or else she would be in trouble. She half walked half ran to her classroom, she really needed to make a good first impression as a teacher here and she hadn’t intended on being late, but things weren’t going in her favor this morning.

When Clarke turned the corner, she saw a man standing in front of her classroom door. “Miss Griffin, nice of you to arrive on time for your first day.”

“Fuck off Bellamy.” Clarke said, and she should’ve known that Bellamy would now bother her every opportunity that he got.

“You really have a problem with authority, don’t you?” he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Clarke glared at him as she unlocked her classroom door. “Just leave me alone Bellamy.”

This was one of the many reasons that Clarke was tentative to take the job here. She was just going to have to push through like always. She could handle Bellamy. When Clarke turned on the lights she saw that Bellamy had followed her in.

“What do you not understand about leave me alone? Don’t you have work to do?”

“I have planning first period too.” Bellamy smiled and moved further into the classroom.

She cringed at that, “Well go prepare for your class or something. Just leave me alone.”

Bellamy put his hands up jokingly. “Fine, I’m going now. Be nice to my sister though her and her friends have a lot of rank.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at that and she sighed when Bellamy finally left her classroom. She just walked into her office and put her bag down. She gripped the edges of her desk hard. Her office was on the side of the room. It had a window, so she could see the whole classroom, she tugged the blinds shut and kicked the door closed. These kids were going to hate her today.

\--

Lexa was frantically finishing the homework that the teacher had just assigned in class ten minutes ago. She didn’t like waiting until the end of the day to do her homework and when the bell rang, she groaned.

“Babe come on or we are going to be late.” Costia said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and held her hand out.

“I just need another minute with this. You go ahead, I will catch up.” Lexa assured with a smile and then she put her eyes back on her paper. They had five minutes to make it to classes and she wasn’t really in a hurry to get to choir.

Last year their choir teacher said that she was quitting, and it was super unexpected, Lexa enjoyed her class and she was upset to think that she now had to grow accustomed to someone else teaching it. Therefore, she had no interest in getting to class on time. She didn’t leave her class until four minutes after the bell rang and then she leisurely walked across the court yard and over to the choir room. When Lexa heard the tardy bell ring she walked slower. She was sporting her emotionless façade that Costia despised and her girlfriend would surely yell at her for it when she got there.

When Lexa opened the door, it creaked, and she walked in keeping her head down. When she looked up her breath caught in her throat. Standing right next to the piano was the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Lexa’s mouth was hanging open and when the teacher looked at her she wanted to melt.

“Miss…?” The teacher asked clearly searching for her name.

“Woods…Lexa Woods.” She managed to say and for a minute she forgot her own name.

“Miss Woods. Would you like to explain to me why you are five minutes late to my class?” The teacher asked, and Lexa swallowed hard.

Blue.

That was the only thing that Lexa was focused on now. She knew she was making a fool out of herself, but this was almost normal behavior for her anyway.

“Do you have a pass Miss Woods?” The blonde asked as her eyes pierced Lexa’s.

Lexa shook her head and the teacher licked her lips and ran her hand through her hair. Lexa watched her every move and it felt like time was passing at an extremely slow rate.

“You may have a seat, but please see me after class,” Clarke began as she gestured for Lexa to sit down, “From now on anyone that is late to my class will get detention.”

Lexa went and took a seat next to her girlfriend and she was caught up on those eyes. They sparkled like the sky and she found herself staring at them again. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her palms were sweating. Lexa just swallowed again knowing that this wasn’t going to be good.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Costia whispered as she put her hand on Lexa’s knee. Lexa didn’t even look at Costia let alone hear her. “Lexa!” Costia said louder and Clarke snapped her head around to eye the two young girls.

“Miss Woods? Would you care to explain why you are now trying to disrupt my class?”

Costia decided to intervene because it looked like Lexa needed saving. “Miss Griffin, it was my fault.”

Griffin. Lexa was now curious to find out the blondes first name. They were now in a stare off which was making her extremely uncomfortable, but she couldn’t turn her head away.

“Detention. You both have detention. Please see me after class.” Clarke growled and then she eyed the rest of her students. “If I were you I would take this as an example. You won’t be late to my class, you won’t speak out of turn in my class. We are here for one thing and one thing only, that’s to learn. Now let’s get you separated into altos and sopranos.”

Lexa finally turned to Costia. “Sorry that I got you detention.” She whispered and then she glanced back at Miss Griffin to make sure that they weren’t being watched.

“No, its okay she is making a shitty first impression though.” Costia mumbled and then she crossed her arms.

“Tell me about it.” Lexa replied, her eyes on the blonde-haired woman sitting at the piano.

When Lexa said that Clarke’s eyes shot to hers. Lexa was panicking now, and she realized that she was in deep shit all of the sudden.

“Miss Woods please join me at the piano.” Clarke smiled, but Lexa could see right through that. She got up and slowly walked over to the piano. “Since you’re so keen on disrupting my class you will be voice testing in front of everyone.”

Lexa’s mouth dropped open and she was really freaking out. Her biggest fear was to sing alone in front of everyone. “Can I just do it in detention?” Lexa asked quietly, this wasn’t what she needed on her first day of senior year.

“No, you will do it now or you will take a zero for today.” Clarke challenged, and those words spited her. There was no way that she could take a zero on the first day of class, not when her grades had to be perfect this year.

“You can’t make me sing alone in front of everyone.” Lexa crossed her arms and whatever she felt when she walked into the classroom and first saw her was quickly turning to anger.

“Actually, it’s one of the standards that I’m supposed to cover in this class.” Clarke said as she tried to keep her composure. Lexa was getting to her.

Lexa shook her head, “That’s bullshit.”

Everyone gasped and now Costia was trying to intervene again. Clarke just stood up and walked over to the library where all the music was. She pulled out the piece that she had planned on working on in class today, but that wasn’t going to happen now.

Lexa eyed Clarke suspiciously and she really wished that’s she wasn’t such a goody two shoes because then she would be able to skip this class and never see this teacher again. Lexa refused to take whatever the blonde was handing out.

Once Clarke was back at the front of the classroom she smiled. “This is your homework. I want measures eight through thirty-two learned by tomorrow. I will be testing you individually and you have the rest of this class to prepare. Also, I don’t know what your last teacher was like, but this behavior will not be tolerated in my classroom.”

Lexa could feel Clarke’s eyes boring into hers and she didn’t dare to move. “Miss Woods. Please see me in my office, everyone else get to work.”

Blue. Blue.

 Lexa didn’t like the feelings that were swirling in her mind. She didn’t know a thing about this woman and as she walked to her office she started to regret her behavior.

“Take a seat.” Clarke gestured to the chair right next to her desk.

Once Lexa was seated she shut the door and took a seat. “I would firstly like to formally introduce myself. I’m Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke Griffin. If that wasn’t the hottest name Lexa had ever heard. She needed to keep her head in the game now. “Listen Miss Griffin I am sorry that I was late to your class and I will do detention or whatever just please don’t give me a zero.” Lexa was begging near the end.

The blonde eyed her, and it was as if she was trying to figure out exactly what to say. “That zero is permanent. You can do whatever you want to try and fix it, but I’m not changing it.”

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek and dropped her gaze to the floor. The only thing that mattered to her in the whole world was school. Today was a rough day for her and she felt like she was going to break. No, she wasn’t going to let herself break today. Lexa quickly slipped on her emotionless mask that she wore so easily. “I can’t take a zero, I will do anything.” Her response was dry, and she could see the way that Clarke’s eyes were narrowed at her.

“Anything?” The blonde raised her eyebrows and then chucked a bit. “Complete your voice test in front of the class and I won’t give you a zero.” Clarke said, and she could see the pain in Lexa’s eyes, she sort of felt bad for the girl.

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek hard enough that blood was rushing into her mouth. In her head she was cursing Clarke out, whoever she was or wherever she came from she wanted her gone. She didn’t care about her blue eyes that sparkled like the sky or her golden hair that probably smelled like vanilla and honey. “I’ll do it.”

“Very well, you have five minutes to prepare.”  Clarke responded, and she was shocked that the young girl had accepted.

Lexa left her office so fast and she was holding back tears at this point. Costia asked her what was wrong, but she turned away from her and crossed her arms refusing to say a word.

\--

Five minutes later Clarke walked out of her office and she was beyond stressed. After her eventful morning this was the last thing that she needed. She eyed Lexa when she got to the piano, the young girl looked like she was in distress and if it wasn’t for her bad mood she might’ve let her off the hook.

All it took was hearing Bellamy’s voice in her head for that idea to go flying out the window. There was something about this girl though and Clarke was going to figure it out. She eyed her other students who were working vigilantly, and she was proud that she seemed to get through to some of them.

“Miss Woods.” Clarke spoke softly gesturing for the girl to come up now. She could see Lexa clenching her jaw and Clarke wondered how this was going to go down. She just played the notes on the piano to prepare Lexa. “It will be just like a warm up, just sing what I sing until I tell you to stop.”

Lexa nodded and when Clarke sang her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t help and glance into those blue eyes and for a second, she felt safe. When she sang that feeling was ripped away. The feeling got worse when Lexa heard laughing. She looked to see who it was, and she wasn’t surprised to see Raven and Octavia making fun of her. They were the most popular girls in school and her being with Costia still wasn’t enough to please them.

When Lexa was done she felt the anger bubbling through her. Clarke heard the laughing and when she saw where Lexa’s eyes were trained she stepped in front of Lexa. “Names, now.” Clarke demanded, and she hated how ruthless teenage girls were. She didn’t miss high school at all.

Raven’s face turned pink and Octavia was the first to speak. “I’m Octavia Blake.” Clarke rolled her eyes, of course this girl was Bellamy’s sister.

“Raven Reyes.” Raven smiled and popped her gum.

Clarke cringed she was so going to give it to these girls. “Spit that gum out now. If I ever see you chewing gum in here again you will get detention and as for the laughing that will not be tolerated in my classroom. You both have detention today with me.”

Lexa watched as Clarke embarrassed the shit out of Raven and Octavia. It made her smile a little, but she was still on the brink of tears. Costia noticed this and she took her girlfriends hand.

“That’s not fair Miss G.” Raven said still chewing that gum.

“It’s Miss Griffin and its fair if you don’t want to be suspended. Now I want the both of you to apologize to Lexa.” Clarke demanded crossing her arms and she wasn’t giving these two a choice.

“Hell no. I’m not apologizing to her.” Raven scoffed and put her feet up on the desk while crossing her arms.

There was no way in hell that Clarke was going to let this girl come in here and mock her. “Apologize to her now.”

“I would be glad to.” Octavia smiled and then she looked over at Lexa. “Hey Lexa, I’m sorry that your fucking horrible at singing.”

Lexa’s insides were lit on fire by that, she dropped Costia’s hand and quickly approached Octavia. “How about you go fuck yourself? Or maybe you should just ask Raven here to do it for you.”

Clarke couldn’t believe the mess that erupted in her classroom. Octavia was now getting up to approach Lexa and there was no way that she was letting a fight break out on her first day as a teacher. She was stunned at how rude the girls were being to each other and she had to remind herself how it was in high school.

“Why don’t you take your gay ass out of here before I throw you out of here.” Octavia growled as Clarke stepped between them. Raven was laughing so hard that she fell on the floor and Clarke turned towards Lexa hoping that she would be able to get through to her.

“Why don’t you just take a step back?” Clarke asked as she stared into her green eyes. This girl didn’t seem to care about what Octavia said and Clarke was impressed by her strength.

“I’m not fucking moving.” Lexa said through gritted teeth.

Blue. Blue. Blue.

Lexa’s breathing slowed immediately when she looked into those blue eyes. Clarke smiled because it worked, but Octavia tried to move around her. Clarke saw out of the corner of her eye and she grabbed Octavia’s arm and pulled her away from Lexa.

As soon as Lexa lost connection with Clarke it felt as if she was falling from the sky. Everyone in the room was staring at her and this was not the type of situation that she wanted to be in. Once Octavia was in the office with Clarke, Lexa grabbed her bag and left the classroom. She had to get out of there and she just sat outside of the classroom until the bell rang.

\--

The rest of the day moved at a lightning like speed for Lexa. Class after class she sat down in the front and participated like she was supposed to. She didn’t bother trying to complete any homework because she was distracted. Ocean blue eyes kept invading her mind and she was confused on how just one look could calm her down so easily.

“Lexa Woods please report to the principal’s office.”

Lexa groaned she was currently in Pre-Calculus aka the most boring class in the world. She would rather bang her head against the wall than listen to Mr. Blakes stupid lectures. He eyed Lexa when her name was called on the intercom, so did Anya and she knew that she would have to fill her best friend in later. Lexa smiled weakly as she gathered her stuff together. She left the room and was glad to feel fresh air fill her lungs.

She walked to the principal’s office quickly, she knew where it was because Principal Kane and her father were close friends. He was also a mentor of sorts to her. Lexa stopped walking when she heard that voice. It was the voice that went with those eyes.

Blue. Blue. Blue.

Lexa could see them in her mind and when she turned the corner her smile disappeared from her face.

Clarke was standing in front of Principal Kane’s desk and Lexa’s father was seated in a chair in front of the desk. Lexa didn’t want to be here, she didn’t even know why her dad was here. He was never there when she needed him.

“Oh, Lexa come and sit down.” Kane gestured for her to come in, but she didn’t dare to take another step. She kept her eyes down to because the last thing that she needed was for Miss Griffin to distract her.

Lexa heard her fathers phone ring and Lexa glared at him. He was always working. He worked 24/7 and she resented him for it. She hadn’t even seen him for the last two weeks because he was doing business out of the country.

“Dad.” Lexa said to get his attention, when he held one of his fingers up to her she backed out the door. There was no way that she could be in there right now. Not in this state. Lexa had no clue where she was going, and she didn’t know that she was being followed either.

“Lexa you need to come back.” Clarke said as she caught up to Lexa.

“Why?” Lexa asked coldly, her face stoic.

Clarke swallowed hard when she saw the brunette’s demeanor. “We need to discuss what happened earlier.”

Lexa shook her head and changed her direction. She was now headed towards the parking lot. Everything in her life right now was overwhelming her. Her father was a douchebag, her girlfriend was popular, her new teacher was gorgeous and caring, but also a bitch. Maybe Lexa just wanted to hate everything and if that’s what it came down to then she didn’t give a damn.

\--

The next few days went by quickly for the brunette. She was avoiding everyone at all costs, she wasn’t participating in class, she wasn’t eating, she was barely sleeping, and she only thought about one thing. Blue. Those blue eyes haunted her everywhere she went. Lexa had tried to pry her choir teacher from her thoughts, she had a girlfriend that she loved and yet she still couldn’t get her mind off the mysterious Clarke Griffin.

Miss Griffin had let up on her over the past couple of days, but today Lexa was really struggling with things. She hadn’t even meant to be late to class, but when she walked in after the bell rang, she realized that she made a mistake. Clarke’s eyes were on hers and she was completely emotionless. Lexa felt nothing.

“Miss Woods, nice of you to join us.” Clarke smiled, she only wanted the best for the young girl and she felt connected to her in some way, even though she had only met Lexa a few days ago.

Lexa completely ignored Clarke, she was wearing a hoodie and she had her earbuds in. She walked to her seat and dropped her bag on the ground. Then she pulled out her earbuds and folded her hands in her lap.

“Miss Woods?” Clarke asked, and she really hoped for a response from the girl. Lexa didn’t move, she just trained her eyes on the ground. Clarke rolled her eyes when she saw Costia fidgeting next to Lexa. Clarke knew that they had a thing, but she found it funny that Costia did absolutely nothing for Lexa. That girl had no clue how to help her.

“Miss Woods, you have detention after school today.” Clarke announced and then she went on with class. Clarke taught her students the rest of their music and occasionally, she glanced at Lexa. The brunette wasn’t participating, and Clarke was determined to get to the bottom of this.

\--

When class was over Clarke went to the one person that she knew could help her. Niylah Taylor, she was the A.P. Literature teacher and Clarke had to admit that she was pretty hot. Her and Niylah were unfortunately just friends, but damn would she like to tap that.

She had met Niylah at a staff meeting earlier in the week and Clarke knew that Lexa was in her class because she looked over her schedule. Clarke was just hoping that Niylah would be able to provide some insight on how Lexa behaved before this year because she was determined to help Lexa.

Clarke opened the door of the classroom it was her lunch break and she hoped that Niylah was in here. “Niylah?” Clarke asked as she entered the classroom.

“Clarke to what do I owe the pleasure?” Niylah asked and her eyes raked over Clarke as she walked over to her.

Clarke smiled and waited for Niylah to walk over to her. “I’m here to discuss Lexa Woods. She is in your first period.”

“Oh yes, Lexa is a very bright girl, but lately things have been troubling her.”

“That’s what I wanted to discuss, did you know her before this year?” Clarke asked as she sat on one of the empty desks in the classroom.

The English teacher nodded, “Yes I have known Lexa since her freshman year. She has always been quiet and reserved, but as you might have noticed her preferences have caused some issues between her and the popular girls, especially because of Costia. I am concerned for Lexa though, I have seen this behavior from her before, but Anya and Costia had worked together to pull her out of it. So far no one is helping her.”

Clarke saw that as well. Her mind quickly went to this morning when Costia didn’t know how to help Lexa. This girl just needed a light in the darkness and she felt it was her responsibility as her teacher to try and help her. “I’ve noticed that too. Costia is dealing with her own problems and I haven’t met Anya, but I’m sure that she is focused on herself too. Highschool is a difficult time.”

“That it is, well I hope that her behavior changes soon or else she will get suspended.” Niylah explained and then she grabbed her bag. “I’m headed to the teachers lounge. Would you like to come?”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and she was about to say yes, but then she remembered that she was trying to avoid Bellamy. “No, I have to plan for my next class. Enjoy your lunch.” Clarke smiled at the English teacher and then she left.

She walked through the empty classroom and then she decided to swing by the cafeteria because she didn’t have anything better to do.

\--

“I swear if you don’t take those earbuds out I’m going to rip them out.” Anya said as she sat down and pulled Lexa’s hood off.

Lexa looked at her best friend and took a deep breath. Then she took her earbuds out. “What do you care Anya?” she huffed and crossed her arms. The only thing keeping Lexa going at this point was that tomorrow was Friday.

“You’ve been acting weird and you aren’t talking to me. You can talk to me Lexa. What’s bothering you?” Anya asked, and she was determined to get through to the brunette.

Lexa was listening to Anya, but then she lifted her eyes and scanned the cafeteria. A couple tables over she saw Costia sitting with the other popular girls. That was there deal after all. Lexa had to eat by herself just so Costia could keep her social status. The discussion that they had deciding it still sickened her to this day. That’s when her eyes caught sight of golden hair.

She had to blink a few times to make sure that she wasn’t seeing things. It was her, in all her glory walking into the lunch room. The choir teacher had shaken Lexa to her core and she was so confused about whether to love or hate the woman.

Anya’s eyes caught sight of the teacher as well. “Do you know what they are calling her?” Anya asked as she looked at Lexa.

Lexa didn’t move or say anything. She just watched as Clarke walked through the lunchroom. When she stopped at the table that principal Kane was standing at Lexa looked at Anya. “No what are they calling her?”

“Sky princess.” Anya said it majestically and Lexa was entranced by the women.

Blue. Blue. Blue.

All Lexa wanted was to stare into those eyes for the rest of her life. She wanted to see them right now and she knew she was staring at Clarke, but how could she not? Lexa needed to snap herself out of this, she was supposed to be brooding and she was about to go back to it when Clarke’s eyes snapped to hers. It was as if everything around them came to a stop. Lexa felt like she was alone in the lunchroom with the teacher. Clarke stared back at her and Lexa wondered what was going on in her head.

The moment came to an end when Octavia walked by there table. Ever since Lexa became captain of the soccer team back in tenth grade Octavia had despised her. “Oh, look its Commander heart eyes.” Octavia laughed as she walked by.

Lexa clenched her fists and glared at Octavia. Anya put a hand on her shoulder to keep her where she was. Costia had filled her in on their almost fight on the first day of school and she didn’t want another one happening. When Octavia walked back by Anya put her foot out and tripped her.

Octavia went to say something, but she was met with Anya’s eyes glaring at her and she hurried back to her lunch table. Lexa smiled a little and she realized it was the first time that she had smiled all week.

When Lexa looked back to where Clarke had been before she frowned. The blonde was gone, and she shook her head and reminded herself of how she had detention today because of the teacher. Lexa just went back to brooding despite Anya trying to make conversation.

\--

When the bell rang dismissing seventh period Lexa went to the choir room. She walked slowly until she spotted that golden hair in the courtyard. It was like Clarke was stalking her or something. The teacher was walking away from the front office quite quickly and then she saw Mr. Blake trying to catch up to her.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and followed the two teachers that she thought she hated. Well she wasn’t sure about Miss Griffin, but she despised Mr. Blake. He was arrogant, and he was the brother to Octavia which was where most of her hatred was sprouted from.

Unfortunately, she was serving detention with Octavia, Raven, and Costia today. She would much rather serve detention alone, but there was no way that Miss Griffin would agree to that. Lexa wanted to be late, so she decided to go to her car before heading to detention.

\--

“Clarke! Wait up.” Bellamy called out and Clarke walked faster now.

“Leave me alone Bellamy.” Clarke said, and she was annoyed, she had managed to avoid Bellamy all week, but she had run into him in the office. It was a stupid mistake.

Clarke had known Bellamy for a few years now and they didn’t have a good relationship. Bellamy had forced himself upon her plenty of times. She has always told him no, but that didn’t stop him. Once she was in her classroom, she went straight to her office.

Bellamy barged right into the room and followed her into her office. He shut the door behind him and approached Clarke. “Come on Clarke, I need you to let my baby sister out of detention. She has a reputation to uphold.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your little sister’s reputation!” Clarke yelled, and she glanced out her office window to make sure that none of the kids were in here yet. “Your little sister is a bitch and she is getting what she deserves, a dose of reality.” Clarke crossed her arms and glared at Bellamy.

“I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes princess.” Bellamy smiled and moved towards her. Clarke backed up, but she didn’t really have anywhere to go. “How about I give you a kiss and you let Octavia out of detention?” he asked, and Clarke shook her head immediately.

“Get out of my office and stay away from me.” Clarke growled, and she pointed to the door.

Bellamy backed off and walked out the door. Clarke didn’t breathe until Bellamy had left, she just sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. It seemed that she was never going to escape him. Clarke pushed Bellamy from her mind when she saw Raven and Octavia walk into class. They were both laughing and Costia was trailing behind them.

Clarke got up and walked out of her classroom, she looked at the door when she didn’t see Lexa. Everyone wanted to push her today it seemed, she just walked to the front of the classroom and leaned against the piano. “Welcome to detention.”

Raven and Octavia decided to spite her by talking and she didn’t want to deal with this right now. “Ladies there will be no talking in my detention. You will sit by yourself and write me an essay telling me why your here. I also want you to tell me what you will do differently the next time, so you won’t end up in detention. You have one hour get to work.”

Once Clarke had separated the three girls she went into her office. She attempted to do some work, but all she was focused on was the clock. Detention started fifteen minutes ago, and Lexa wasn’t here. It made her furious that the girl would disobey her like this. Once the hour was up Raven, Octavia, and Costia dropped off their papers to her.

“Costia where is Lexa?” Clarke asked, and she wondered if Costia knew anything.

“I have no clue.” Costia responded and then she left.

Five minutes later Clarke heard the classroom door open, she expected it to be Bellamy, but instead her eyes locked with green ones. “Lexa, nice of you to finally show up.” Clarke said from her office chair and then she glanced at Lexa again.

Lexa was wiping her eyes and Clarke went to say something, but she stopped when she realized that the brunette was upset. Ever since the first day of school this girl had been inside her head. It was all very unsettling, and Clarke was just trying to do her job. She also wanted to be the type of teacher that went above and beyond to help kids so that’s what she planned to do.

“I came to apologize.” Lexa whispered her voice shaky.

Clarke pulled a chair up next to hers and gestured for Lexa to sit down in it. “Sit down Lexa.”

Lexa quickly realized how similar this was to the first day of school and she refused to sit. She didn’t even know why she came or why she was upset anymore. All she knew was being near Clarke was super calming. After another minute she sat down next to the blonde.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you Lexa, but I’ve been told that this behavior isn’t like you.” Clarke sighed and turned her whole body towards Lexa, her heart ached for the young girl, she could see that Lexa was shaking and she wasn’t sure why. “When was the last time that you ate?” Clarke asked because she remembered seeing the brunette in the lunchroom, but she wasn’t eating.

The student was quiet for a moment. “Like two days ago.”

“Why aren’t your parents feeding you?” Clarke asked wondering how a girl like Lexa wasn’t getting the care that she needed.

“I don’t need them to feed me. I eat when I want to eat.” Lexa shrugged, and she didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. “Was Costia in detention?”

Clarke nodded and turned back to her computer. Lexa’s relationship with Costia was none of her business and she had to bite her tongue to not question the brunette on it. “Well since you are here now, you can complete the detention assignment.”

“What is it?” Lexa asked and that was the last thing that she needed right now. She had never despised school work or assignments, school was her whole entire life. Lexa was stuck in a hole though and it was going to be a while before she could figure her way out of it.

“Write about why you are in detention today and tell me what you would do differently to prevent yourself from being in detention again.” Clarke explained her eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Lexa nodded and walked into the classroom. She had always loved the choir room because of how big it is. She quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote her name on it. The hour started ticking by quite quickly.

Clarke trusted Lexa enough to the point that she didn’t check on her. It was evident that Lexa was going through something. The real question was what? She was determined to get through to the brunette and find out. Something was telling her that it would take more time.

Once an hour had passed Clarke stood up and walked into the classroom, when she spotted Lexa she sighed. The brunette was asleep up against the wall. Clarke walked over and bent down so she could pull the paper off Lexa’s lap. It was blank other then her name. Seeing Lexa asleep here meant that something important was wrong and she felt for her even more now.

Clarke could remember when she was in high school. It was actually the beginning of her senior year. All was going well until she got a phone call from her mother saying that her father had died. Clarke swallowed hard and ran her fingers through her hair. The conversation that she shared with Abby still played in her head to this day.

When Lexa opened her eyes, she was confused on where she was. What she quickly recognized was how close Clarke was to her. To hate or to love? Lexa shook her head and moved to stand up.

Clarke backed away from Lexa and she still held the paper in her hand. As much as she wanted this paper to be filled with words, she knew that time would reveal Lexa’s true feelings. “Your free to go Lexa.”

Lexa blinked twice, that wasn’t what she expected at all. She expected a reprimand or a you have detention again. When neither happened, she stared at Clarke as the woman walked back to her office. Lexa found herself wanting to know things about the woman like how old she is or what her favorite food is. Instead she walked over to Clarke’s office, “See you tomorrow Miss Griffin.”

“See you tomorrow Lexa.”

\--

Lexa drove straight home and parked her car in the garage. Her dad was out of town again and normally she had Anya or Costia stay with her, but she really needed to be alone right now. She took the stairs to her room two at a time. Once she dropped her bag on the ground, she heard her phone vibrate.

**Grounder Princess:** I heard you weren’t in detention. What’s that about?

She rolled her eyes and ignored Anya’s message. Of course, Costia ran and told Anya that she didn’t know where she was. Her phone then buzzed again.

**Grounder Princess:** Lexa Woods I know that you are reading my messages. Don’t make me come over and fight you. Seriously what’s going on with you?

**Commander Heart Eyes:** I’m just sick. I will be back to normal tomorrow.

**Grounder Princess:** Okay the Lexa Woods that I know doesn’t get sick. I’m coming over.

**Commander Heart Eyes:** Come over here and I’m going to kick your ass.

**Grounder Princess:** 10/4 Commander. Text me if you need me.

Lexa left it at that. There was no need for a response and she couldn’t stay awake to give one anyway. As soon as her phone left her hand, she was asleep.

\--

When Lexa’s alarm went off she groaned and rolled over to turn it off. The first thing that she thought about was blue eyes. They were haunting her even in her dreams and as much as she tried to push them out of her head she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Lexa just went to get up when her phone buzzed.

**Grounder Princess:** Can you give me a ride to school?

**Commander Heart Eyes:** I will be there in twenty.

Then Lexa got up and took a quick shower, she didn’t put on any makeup. She never wore makeup for that matter. There was no reason to, she wanted to be loved for her natural appearance not a fake one. Lexa did try with her outfit today. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with holes in the front and she put on a cuter shirt than normal. Her hair she left alone because she would most likely put it up half way through the day anyway.

She skipped breakfast again figuring that she would just eat later. Then she went to the garage and got into her car. Her dad might spoil her hence the BMW she was getting into, but deep down she hated her dad and he knew it too.

As she pulled out of the garage she turned on her music and started blasting it. It was one of her favorite coping mechanisms and when she pulled into Anya’s driveway she didn’t turn it down. Lexa watched the blonde walk out her front door and towards the car. She was lucky to have someone like Anya. They had each other’s back and that was something that she would never take for granted.

“Hey Lex.”

“Hey.”

Anya glared at Lexa when she didn’t turn the music down. “This is not happening.” Anya grumbled and then reached over and turned the music down.

“Its my car Anya and I don’t have to drive you to school. I chose to, and I can choose not to. Try me.” Lexa challenged, and she wasn’t in a bad mood, but she wasn’t in a good one either. Her fingers were turning white because of how hard she was gripping the steering wheel.

Anya noticed, and she started to back down a little. “I’m just concerned about you.”

“Your always concerned about me.” Lexa rolled her eyes and she really wished that Anya would just mind her own business because she wasn’t going to open up to her.

Her best friend knew the most about her out of anyone else, but there will still things that even Anya didn’t know about Lexa and she wanted to keep it that way. Lexa was all about head over heart. Logic over emotion and it had never steered her wrong.

Anya huffed and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the way and Lexa was surprised. Normally Anya didn’t take no for an answer. “Listen I’m letting you off the hook for now, but later I expect and explanation. Got it?” Anya asked.

“Yes Anya, I understand.” Lexa said as she parked in her spot in the senior lot.

“Good now go see your girlfriend she is worried about you.” Anya reminded and then she got out of the car to walk into school.

Lexa wasn’t planning on talking to Costia and she was going to do her best to be alone with her as little as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn’t in the cards for her considering Costia was approaching her right now.

“Fuck.” Lexa muttered, and she slipped on her emotionless mask as she got out of the car.

“Babe.” Costia smiled and walked a little faster to get to Lexa. Then she embraced her. Lexa quickly backed out of the hug and the look on her girlfriend’s face would’ve been upsetting to anyone else, but it wasn’t to her.

When the bell rang Lexa locked her car and started walking to class. Costia had to walk fast to keep up with her. “Are you going to talk to me Lexa?” Costia asked and she was concerned for the brunette.

“No Costia, how about you go and ask Anya about it?” Lexa asked, and she knew it was a low blow. It really bothered her how Costia was talking to Anya about her without her knowing. She wasn’t five and she knew that she was avoiding them, but it was because they didn’t understand. Lexa needed someone who understood what she was going through and then she might be okay.

“Did I do something to you?” Costia asked and she was confused on why Lexa was acting like this.

When they were in the middle of the courtyard Lexa turned around to face Costia. “No, you didn’t do anything now can we just go to class?” Lexa asked, and she hoped that Costia wouldn’t blow this out of proportion.

Costia grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away. “We aren’t until you tell me what’s going on with you? I’m here for you, yet you choose to shut me out again and again. I don’t understand you Lexa.” Costia sighed, but she didn’t let go of her hand.

“Ladies class started five minutes ago.” Clarke said as she walked up, she had been watching them since the bell rang.

Lexa got excited when she heard that voice and she knew what she would find when she turned around.

Blue.

“I’m sorry Ms. Griffin.” Costia said and then she tugged on Lexa’s hand. “We are going to class now.”

Lexa looked at her choir teacher and she was lost in those ocean blue eyes. They way Clarke smiled at her made her heart skip a beat and she was starting to wonder if she had a crush on Miss Griffin. Lexa quickly pushed the idea from her head. There was nothing wrong with her actually connecting with and respecting an adult for once. There was definitely something wrong with having a crush on your teacher.

“Miss Woods?” Clarke asked, and she could see the brunette analyzing her.

Costia finally pulled on her hard enough to get her to move and her eyes finally disconnected from those blue ones. It was a good thing that she only had to wait forty-five minutes to see them again.

\--

After seeing Lexa and Costia in the courtyard and over hearing their conversation Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about it. She was in her office watching the minutes tick by until second period, she was just glad that it was Friday. Maybe she could actually have some fun tonight.

The sound of her door opening made her stand up and walk into the classroom. The thought of being trapped in her office if it was Bellamy wasn’t a good one. Clarke was confused when she saw who it was. She didn’t recognize the girl who was walking towards her.

“Miss Griffin?” The girl asked as she walked up to her.

“Yes, and you are?” Clarke asked, it might only be the first week of school, but she already knew who her students were.

The girl had high cheekbones and blonde hair, she just laughed as if who she was, was obvious. “I’m Anya Forrest.”

Clarke looked at the girl expectantly and she did look a little familiar, but she couldn’t place her finger on where from. “What can I do for you? And whatever it is make it quick because class starts in ten minutes.” Clarke warned.

“Yeah okay Miss G. I want to transfer into your second period.”

Clarke cringed at the name. Raven always called her that and she didn’t like it at all. “Why?”

“If you didn’t already know I’m Lexa Woods best friend. I am in woodshop right now, but I need to keep an eye on Lexa now more than ever.” Anya explained, and she hoped that Miss Griffin would cooperate.

Clarke eyed her suspiciously. This was yet another person that couldn’t help Lexa in the way that she needed. “Costia is already in class with her. Isn’t that enough?” Clarke asked even though she knew it was wrong to be getting involved.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Anya asked, and she stepped closer trying to overpower the choir teacher.

Clarke didn’t back down. “You have detention with me on Monday. You can go.” Anya looked shocked like that wasn’t what she expected. “Just so you and your friends know I’m not a princess like you all seem to think. You should fear me and the consequences of your outburst.”

Anya swallowed hard and backed off. Once the girl was gone Clarke sat down at the piano and started playing until she heard the bell ring. She had a feeling second period wasn’t going to go great.

\--

Lexa left A.P. Literature right away, so she could avoid Costia. This resulted in her being the first person in the choir room. When she walked in her eyes went right to the piano where Miss Griffin was sitting. She just walked into the room with a small smile on her face.

Clarke looked up from the piano and saw Lexa walking in and she was smiling. “Miss Woods, come here please.” Clarke gestured for her to come over to the piano.

“I’m sorry about this morning I was really trying to get to class…it was just Costia, she was…” Lexa trailed off and put her hands behind her back and stood up straight.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about that and I want you to make sure Anya comes to detention on Monday. Also sky princess? That’s unoriginal.” Clarke laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing that Lexa ever heard. It had her smiling bigger.

Lexa was confused though because Anya didn’t have any choir classes. “Since when is Anya in your class?”

“She isn’t.” Clarke shrugged and then got up from the piano and walked to her office.

Lexa stood at the piano for a minute before taking her seat.

When the tardy bell rang everyone was in class. Lexa didn’t sit in her seat today because she didn’t want to sit with Costia. The hurt was evident in Costia’s expression and Lexa didn’t feel bad about it. She decided to focus on whatever Miss Griffin was teaching today.

After they did warmups. Miss Griffin assigned them their music for the fall concert. “You will be singing three pieces at the fall concert. If we aren’t making progress fast enough I will cut a song. There are a few solos that I will hold tryouts for, but that won’t be for a few weeks. I want you to go into sectionals today, so you can start learning your music. If you need me for anything I will be in my office.”

Lexa watched as the woman disappeared into her office, she really needed to stop picturing those blue eyes in her head. “Altos we will stay out here.” Lexa said taking command of her section as she walked over to the piano. She was born to be a leader therefore no one questioned her. The only bad thing was Octavia and Raven were also altos.

Costia was a soprano and she kept her eyes on Lexa as she followed the sopranos into one of the side rooms. Lexa sat down at the piano now. Once she had her music on the piano, she started playing the notes for her section. “Okay everyone just listen as I play the notes. I will keep playing them repeatedly and you can start singing when you feel comfortable.”

When the piano started being played in the main room Clarke looked up from her laptop. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Lexa leading the alto section and she was singing. The brunette had refused to sing for the first four days of school, except for when Clarke forced her to, and she was surprised Lexa didn’t hate her.

Thirty minutes passed, and Clarke could tell that the alto section was making progress. She now got up to make her rounds. Lexa was playing the piano when she saw Clarke go to check on the sopranos. So far things were going well and then she hit a wrong note.

“Okay how the fuck am I supposed to learn my music if you can’t even play the piano!” Raven yelled as she walked over to the piano. “Move out of the way and I will do it.”

Lexa eyed Raven cautiously and then she took a deep breath. “No, you don’t even know how to play piano. I will play it again for you.” Lexa started playing again, but Raven didn’t like that, and she sat down on the bench with Lexa and tried to push her off it.

They were both fighting to stay on the bench and Lexa finally took her hands off the piano and stood up. “Fine if you want to try and do it yourself go for it. I’m done helping all of you.” Lexa growled, and she said it to every single girl in her section.

When Clarke came out of the back room, she was confused. She saw Raven at the piano and Lexa was standing off to the side of her section. Clarke looked at Lexa and when their eyes met, she could tell Lexa was pissed. Then she heard the horrible sounds coming from the piano.

“Here Raven, I will play the notes for you. Just someone record it with there phone.” Clarke said as she waited for the girl to move. Once they had recorded the notes Clarke looked at Lexa again.

Her eyes were on her music and Clarke swallowed hard. “Lexa can you go get the sopranos?”

Lexa didn’t even look at her, she just turned towards the back room and opened up the door.

In a minute everyone was gathered around the piano. “Okay let’s see what you ladies have learned today.” Clarke smiled at everyone and then counted them in. The choir sounded as expected and Clarke knew that there was work to be done. What surprised her was Lexa’s voice. It was all she could hear coming from the alto section.

Lexa was singing her heart out and this was a good distraction from all of her problems. Also, after what happened on Monday, she didn’t give a shit about what anyone thought of her singing.

When Clarke stopped everyone, she looked to the alto section. “Altos I want you to sing your part, but Lexa don’t sing with them.”

Lexa was confused and the first thing that her mind went to was that her singing was bad, she trusted Miss Griffin though and she quickly doubted it was that. When Lexa heard no one else singing in her section, she understood it.

“Why is no one singing other than Lexa?” Clarke asked, and she looked at the alto section expectantly.

“Maybe its because she was playing our part wrong.” Raven huffed, and she glared at Lexa.

Clarke looked at Raven and then at Lexa. “I can assure you that Lexa was not playing your part wrong. Maybe you should have let her lead the section instead of trying to take over.” Clarke explained because she saw the whole situation go down.

Raven looked speechless and it didn’t last for long. “You’re not my commander and you aren’t Octavia’s either. I don’t care what they call you on the soccer field and I don’t care that Costia is your girlfriend. You are a nobody and a nothing.” Raven spit all of her words at Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes widened, but she slipped into her emotionless façade quite quickly. She had been dealing with this for three years now and she was done with letting her anger get the best of her.

“That’s enough Raven, you have detention on Monday.” Clarke said, and she wanted to diffuse the situation quickly, but Raven wasn’t done.

“You want to know the best part Lexa? No one loves you, not your dad, not Anya, and not even Costia.”

Lexa’s face stayed emotionless and Clarke looked to her. The pain was present in her eyes, but Lexa stayed still and ignored Raven.

Clarke just got up to call for an assistant principal. Walking away was the wrong decision apparently.

“Say something!” Raven yelled, and she walked over to Lexa. “What’s wrong did I Raven Reyes get to THE Commander?” she questioned, and she was in Lexa’s face now.

Lexa felt her hands drop to her sides and clench into fists.

When Lexa didn’t respond Raven took matters into her own hands. She swung her fist at Lexa’s face and Lexa dodged it. The look on Raven’s face was shock and Clarke was now running over to them. Raven went to kick next and Lexa caught her leg and pushed her back. Everything that Raven tried to do Lexa just blocked.

Clarke was in between them now. “Raven, stop.” She commanded, and Raven backed down. Clarke took a deep breath and stayed in the middle of them until the assistant principal showed up. She was surprised when she saw Kane walk in normally he didn’t do ‘house calls’.

“Miss Reyes, please come with me.” Kane said, and Clarke was grateful for once to see her mother’s boyfriend. When Raven walked out with him the bell rang.

“Please learn your music over the weekend choir. I don’t want to have to reteach this on Monday.” Clarke announced as the students were leaving.

Lexa went to grab her bag and when Octavia walked by her she bumped her shoulder hard. “Don’t think that you are getting off the hook for that.” Octavia whispered.

The thought of Octavia trying to hurt her was funny and she rolled her eyes. Costia was no where in sight and it was expected. Of course, she would run after her friends even though they threatened her girlfriend. Lexa really needed to find her and fix things.

“Lexa.” Miss Griffin called out.

Blue.

Lexa’s mind went back to where it had been before. When she turned around her eyes were swimming in blue and she felt oddly calm.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked as she eyed Lexa up and down. She could tell that Lexa was trying to hide her emotions and she was good at it, but not good enough for Clarke to not see.

“I’m fine.” Lexa turned away from Clarke to grab her bag. When she turned back, and her eyes connected with blue, her façade crumbled. “I’m not okay.” Lexa whispered and for the first time she was about to open up to someone.

Clarke saw the internal war that Lexa was fighting and when Lexa let her guard down she felt the need to comfort her. As she stepped forward Anya burst into the room.

“I’m going to fight those bitches and you are coming with me Lexa.” Anya growled, and she eyed the student and teacher curiously. “I don’t understand why you didn’t put Raven on her ass earlier. Don’t tell me that I need to kick your ass too?”

Lexa cringed at the words coming from her best friend. She kept her eyes on Clarke’s and Clarke nodded and Lexa knew that she understood her motives. Before Lexa could say anything, Raven was pulling her from the room and since Lexa was tired of fighting everyone, she let her.

“I better see you in detention on Monday Anya!” Clarke called out. Her eyes didn’t leave the young brunettes until she couldn’t see Lexa anymore. Just when she was finally about to open up to her. Clarke just took a deep breath and went into her office. It was going to be a long rest of the day.

\--

The rest of the day went by extremely slow for Lexa. It was like she was playing a game of hide and seek with Anya and Costia. Right now, it was fifth period and she was hiding in the bathroom because she hated listening to Mr. Blake lecture. Math was easy for her anyway, she had also turned her phone off because Anya is in class with her and she is probably wondering where she is.

Lexa just wanted the day to be over, so she could go home and sleep all weekend and maybe do some school work. She desperately wanted to get back to her old self, but she wasn’t sure how. Right now, nothing seemed important, not school, not taking care of herself. She sighed and trudged back to class because the brunette didn’t like hiding from anyone. She needed to face all of this before it was too late.

“What took you so long?” Anya asked when Lexa came back into the room and sat down next to her.

“I was just thinking.” Lexa slumped down in her chair and picked up her pencil. She started taking notes immediately, but her mind was straying. She thought about Costia and how she did absolutely nothing today. Lexa couldn’t really fault her for that though, she is weak. She thought about her father and her grip tightened on her pencil. Then her mind went to blue and she was calm again. It was strange how that color completely calmed her down.

“You’re a dork.” Anya laughed and then looked at the board.

The rest of class went quickly and then Lexa found herself in sixth period. It was Latin, and she didn’t have any friends in this class. Lexa didn’t care though if anything it was the only way that she could get work done now.

The teacher was weird though and again Lexa found herself wandering the campus on her way to the bathroom. She had a pass, but she still steered clear of everyone else. On her way back to Latin she found herself looking at the chorus room. It was on the other side of the lunchroom, but she could see into the windows.

Blue. Blue. Blue.

Lexa’s mind was full of blue as she made her way back to Latin. She didn’t even have a seventh period and she had taken this whole week to decide on something. When she sat down in her seat the bell rang, that’s when it hit her.

She could take A.P. Music Theory.


	2. She already is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wants to fix things, but it seems that whenever she tries to things get worse. Also a new character comes into play.

Two weeks had passed, and Lexa still hadn’t picked her seventh period. Things hadn’t gotten better either. Anya was bothering her every single day and Lexa was letting herself fall deeper and deeper into this hole of nothingness. Her dad was still out of town and Lexa had missed three days of school the week before this one.

Her alarm was blaring as she laid in her bed. She hadn’t slept at all last night and she didn’t want to go to school. The sound of footsteps on her stairs had her getting up. Lexa quickly turned off her alarm and went into the bathroom.

“Lexa you better be getting ready for school!” Anya yelled as she entered her best friends room.

When Lexa came out of the bathroom she was wearing a hoodie and jeans, she grabbed her bag off her chair and walked by Anya and out her door.

“Oh, so now you aren’t talking to me?” Anya asked as she followed Lexa down the stairs.

Lexa just went to the kitchen. Anya was becoming annoying and Lexa knew that she just wanted to help her, but she couldn’t this time. The last time Lexa was like this her friends helped her, and she owed everything to them, but not now.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle then she grabbed a banana and shoved them in her bag. “I’m assuming that you came here because you need a ride to school?” Lexa asked, and she kept her eyes off Anya.

“No, I came here to make sure that you weren’t going to skip school again.” Anya crossed her arms and she was getting sick and tired of Lexa’s behavior especially because she had to keep comforting Costia all the time.

“So, I don’t have to drive you then?” Lexa asked as she grabbed her keys and started heading towards the garage.

“Yes, you have to drive me.” Anya rolled her eyes and ran to catch up to the brunette.

Lexa just wanted to be alone and Anya wasn’t helping her right now. “Just please don’t talk to me.”

Anya saw an opportunity here and she went for it. “Only if you talk to Costia today.”

Lexa froze, and her eyes met Anya’s, she didn’t understand why Anya was so concerned about Costia. They were only friends because of Lexa, and Anya had made that clear before. “Deal.” She agreed because she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

They drove to school in silence, but half way there Lexa turned on some music because she was sick of her thoughts plaguing her. She used to love being alone with her thoughts, but now it was just a burden. She parked in her normal spot and they were on time and Lexa was kind of happy about it.

“See you later Lex.” Anya said as she got out of the car. Lexa was happy to see her go and she couldn’t thank her now, but the things that she had been doing to get through to her were helping a little. Lexa just reminded herself to thank Anya once she was through this.

The walk to first period was quick and she was almost there when she saw Costia. She was on the other side of the courtyard, but she was with someone. Lexa went to walk faster, but she only took two steps before she froze.

Costia was kissing someone else on the other side of the courtyard. Her heart was shattering in her chest and she was suddenly cold. Of course, this would happen right when she was about to open up to Costia. Now she never would. Her tears started falling slowly and Lexa started moving, she had no clue where she was going until she found herself outside of the choir room. The lights were off, and the door was locked, and Lexa sat up against the door with her knees pulled into her chest as she cried.

\--

Clarke was running late, and she really needed to stop taking advantage of her first period being, planning period. She felt off today and she didn’t know why, she just hoped that when she got to school Bellamy wouldn’t be around to bother her.

She only arrived at her classroom five minutes late and she sighed as she unlocked the back door because it could’ve been worse. Once she was in the room she turned on the lights and went into her office.

The last few weeks had been interesting, she enjoyed teaching here more than she thought she would. The students were nice well most of them were. Clarke was worried about one student in particular though. She hadn’t seen Lexa in days, it was five to be exact and she wished that the girl would show up today. She promised herself that if she did than she would talk to her and help her in any way that she could.

\--

After a few minutes of crying Lexa wiped her tears away and stood up, she was planning on leaving until she saw the lights in the choir room were on. She knocked on the door right away and she found herself holding her breath.

Her heart was beating out of her chest when Clarke pushed the door open. “Lexa?” Clarke asked and when she saw that the brunette had been crying her heart broke. She just moved out of the doorway and gestured for Lexa to come in.

Lexa entered the choir room and she felt tears still rolling down her face, she heard the door close and then she saw Clarke pass her and walk into her office.

“Come here Lexa.” Clarke called out and Lexa didn’t hesitate. She was in Clarke’s office in seconds and she just collapsed in the chair that Clarke had pulled up next to hers.

Clarke hated seeing Lexa like this and she didn’t want Lexa to feel alone anymore. She slowly moved towards the younger girl and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay, you’re safe.” Clarke whispered.

Lexa cried harder when Clarke hugged her, she just latched onto the blonde and she didn’t plan on letting go. They stayed like that until Lexa stopped crying. For the first time in weeks Lexa finally felt safe and she wanted to see those blue eyes that kept her from disappearing completely.

Blue.

Lexa pulled away slowly and when she did Clarke brought her hands to her face and wiped away her tears. Lexa was in awe of Clarke and how soft her hands were. In this moment nothing else mattered.

“What’s going on Lexa?” Clarke asked as she looked into her forest green eyes, she was hoping that Lexa would finally open up to her.

Lexa swallowed hard and she wanted to look away, but she couldn’t, not when those blue eyes were reassuring her. “Costia.” She whispered, and she finally look away.

Clarke understood what Lexa was going through and she got why Lexa came here. The last few weeks she could see that Lexa and Costia weren’t a good match and she wondered how long Lexa was going to keep it going. “What did she do?” Clarke asked, and she hoped that she wasn’t overstepping.

Lexa blinked away tears at the thought of it and she shook her head because the thought of it was painful. Her and Costia had always worked through everything and come out stronger. Despite her own problems she always told herself that she couldn’t live without her. Now that day seemed to be flying at her and she was scared.

“It’s okay Lexa, you can tell me when you are ready.” Clarke said quietly and then she brushed some hair out of Lexa’s face. Everything that she did with Lexa felt so natural and she was glad to see Lexa lean into her touch.

Lexa nodded and then she leaned forward to hug Clarke again. Clarke was a little stunned, but she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Lexa again. She wished Lexa would open up to her, but if she needed time than Clarke was okay with that.

The feeling that Lexa had when she was with Clarke was one that she had never experienced before. She was finally safe and even though she hadn’t said anything to Clarke it was like someone finally understood what she was going through.

“I don’t have a seventh period.” Lexa commented as she pulled away from her teacher.

“What?” Clarke was confused because it was almost a month into school. She was also confused on why Lexa was telling her this. “How do you not have a seventh period?”

Lexa smiled a little, “Well Kane and my dad are good friends and I guess you could say that he is a mentor to me. I told him that I would decide by this week.”

Clarke was still confused, but she was glad Lexa was talking to her about something. “So, what did you choose for your seventh period?”

Lexa smiled bigger now. “A.P. Music theory.”

Clarke was taken aback, and she loved Lexa’s smile, she wanted to see it all the time. She also didn’t know how she was making her blush, but Clarke loved this feeling. “You want to be in my seventh period?” She asked with her eyebrows raised.

“If you’ll have me.” Lexa responded, and she leaned back in her chair.

Clarke nodded. “I will let you, but you have to promise me that you will show up to class every day.”

“That’s fair.”

Clarke smiled again. “You should get to class Lexa.” Clarke immediately regretted saying that because she watched Lexa’s eyes go dark. Clarke looked at the time and saw it was twenty minutes until the bell rang. “Actually, you can stay here, I do need to do some work though.”

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath, she didn’t want to be anywhere near Costia. She also didn’t feel safe anywhere else. Leaving was something that she never wanted to do. As she looked at Clarke she felt her eyes closing, she barely got sleep anymore, and she was confused on why she felt like she could now.

Clarke quickly noticed this, and she stood up and walked to the door at the back of her office. Her office had two closets inside of it and she didn’t consider the first closet a closet it was more of a hallway leading to the closet, it had a counter and some cabinets for storage. She cleared some space on the counter off and then she went back into the office to grab her jacket. “I know that you are tired and if you want you can rest back here.”

Lexa quickly stood up and followed Clarke. She saw a space on the counter and she took off her jacket and used it as a pillow. Once she had laid down Clarke draped her jacket over her. She went to leave, but she stopped in the doorway when Lexa said, “Thank you.”

Clarke smiled and cracked the door because she wanted to be able to hear Lexa if she needed her. Then she sat down in front of her computer and attempted to do some work before second period started.

After fifteen minutes Clarke got up to check on Lexa. When she peeked her head in the door she found her fast asleep. Clarke watched her sleep for a minute and she loved how peaceful the younger girl looked. Clarke quickly snapped herself out of her daze and she needed to make a decision.

She decided to let Lexa sleep longer because she knew that she could catch her up on what they did in second period. Clarke just walked over and pulled her jacket back onto Lexa because it was falling off. She also brushed a piece of hair out of her face and she had to stop herself from doing more.

She quickly left and went back into her office shutting the door behind her.

\--

Second, third and fourth period had passed. It was now time for lunch and Lexa was still asleep in the closet behind Clarke’s office. Each period had gone smoothly for Clarke, but she always found her eyes lingering on her office. She had this weird feeling about Lexa, it was like she needed to protect her or something.

When it was time for lunch she checked on the young brunette again. Lexa was still passed out and it made Clarke wonder if she ever slept. She walked over to the young brunette slowly. “Lexa, you need to wake up.” Clarke said softly. She hated that Lexa was missing class, but she was willing to do anything to get Lexa to trust her.

Lexa’s eyes opened slowly and when she saw Clarke she smiled. “It’s time for second period isn’t it?” she asked as she sat up.

Clarke shook her head. “It’s time for lunch.”

“Lunch?” Lexa asked, and her eyes widened. “You let me miss my other classes? And your class?”

“You were tired Lexa. Your health is more important than school right now and I want you to understand that. Now do you bring lunch or do you buy it?” Clarke asked, and she was curious if Lexa was eating because she seemed to not be taking care of herself at all.

Lexa looked everywhere, but at Clarke. “I bring it.” She said quietly as she eyed her bag, Lexa knew that she needed to leave if she wanted Miss Griffin to think that she was okay because there was only a banana in her bag for lunch. It was also supposed to be her breakfast, but this morning went differently than expected. “I really should get going but thank you for um earlier.”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and ran her hands through her hair. Lexa wasn’t ready to open up and she had to be okay with that. “It’s no problem Lexa. Anytime you want to talk my door is open. This is a safe space for you and I want you to come to me if you have any problems.” Clarke explained, and she hoped that Lexa was listening.

When Lexa went to stand she made sure not to let Clarke’s jacket fall to the ground, she handed it to her teacher, smiled softly, and then disappeared out the door. Clarke was left standing there and she was completely confused. She ran her hands through her once more and went into her office and started working. She needed to get Lexa out of head because she had a feeling that it would only cause trouble for her.

\--

Lexa showed up to lunch right on time and she walked up to an angry looking Anya. She knew that Anya was going to kill her because she hadn’t talked to Costia yet, she just sat down as all of her feelings from earlier came rushing back to her.

“Okay what the hell is the matter with you?” Anya asked as Lexa took a seat next to her.

“Nothing Anya so why don’t you back the hell off?” Lexa wasn’t about to back down, not when Costia was fucking around with other girls.

Anya clenched her fists and took a deep breath. “That girl is the one good thing that you have going for you so why do you insist on fucking it up?” Anya asked, and she couldn’t understand why Lexa was doing this.

“That’s a fucking lie. I saw Costia kissing someone else in the courtyard this morning.” Lexa let the words slip out and she felt tears threatening to spill out of her eyes again.

Blue.

That was what she needed to get through this. She shook her head though because she couldn’t depend on her teacher for help. All she wanted to do was go back to this morning when she felt safe in her arms.

Anya’s eyes went dark at the reveal of information. “She what? I’m going to kick her ass.” Anya went to stand up, but Lexa pulled her back down and took a deep breath while recomposing herself.

“I’m going to talk to her today, so don’t.” Lexa warned and then she got up from the table. There was no way that she was approaching Costia now. She needed a quiet place to clear her mind and she just ended up wandering the campus.

\--

Lexa attended the rest of her classes for the day and when sixth period was finally over Lexa felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She walked to seventh period with a smile on her face. She was going to get to see those blue eyes that she had been dreaming about since earlier.

When she walked into the choir room, she walked by the office and she heard Clarke call her name. Lexa turned back around and pushed open the door.

“Oh, Lexa I thought that was you. I just have some packets to give you. We did a lot of work in the first few weeks, but I’m sure that you will have no problem catching up.” Clarke said while smiling and Lexa found herself just looking at her smile and not listening. “Lexa?” Clarke asked when she didn’t respond.

“Yeah, sorry. Um when do you need it done by?” Lexa swallowed hard and grabbed the packets, maybe taking this class wasn’t such a good idea. There was no way in hell that she was going to miss an opportunity to stare into those eyes for an extra fifty minutes a day though.

“As soon as you can.” Clarke stood up and eyed Lexa, she wanted so badly to figure out what the young girl was hiding. She kept telling herself to back off and keep a professional relationship, but if Lexa needed her again like she did today…Clarke wasn’t sure if she could say no to that. “For now, focus on what we are going over today.”

Lexa nodded and went back into the classroom, she suddenly realized that this was a smaller class and she was one of thirteen kids in it. She didn’t really recognize anyone else. There was one guy named Artigas who she had seen around before but never talked to. Lexa wasn’t here for anyone else though she was here for Clarke and there was no reason for her to deny it any longer.

“Meet me at the board class.” Clarke stated as she walked towards the board and she had a huge smile on her face.

Lexa was trying not to swoon at it and she could feel her stomach flipping. She just kept telling herself that she didn’t have a crush on her teacher. Costia was her girlfriend and she loved her, or she used too. Lexa quickly realized that she had things to figure out.

\--

Class was over like a blink of an eye and Lexa didn’t want to go, she kept her distance from Clarke though because she couldn’t be distracted for what she was about to do. She had texted Costia earlier and told her to meet her at her car. It was time that they discussed things even though Lexa didn’t want to.

When the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and didn’t even say bye to Miss Griffin, she actually went out the back door to ensure her teacher didn’t intercept her. Any other day she would’ve lolly gagged and tried to hang out with her teacher, but today she had business to deal with. Lexa always took her business seriously.

The walk to her BMW took five minutes and she was inside of the car when she saw Costia approaching. Lexa’s stomach was in knots and she didn’t have a good feeling about this.

Costia climbed into the passenger seat and then shut the door. Lexa looked over at her and tried not to picture her kissing somebody else. “You wanted to talk Lexa?” Costia asked as she batted her eyelashes at her.

“Yes.” Lexa said, and her voice was shaky for some reason. “I saw you kissing someone in the courtyard this morning.”

Costia’s eyes widened and she looked away from Lexa.

“I wasn’t aware that we had broken up.” Lexa continued, and she wanted to hurt Costia just like she hurt her.

“We aren’t, but you have been avoiding me.” Costia crossed her arms and glared at Lexa, she wanted answers.

Lexa nodded. “I have and I’m sorry. The last few weeks have been tough for me, but you haven’t really been there to help me either. I’m sick of having to hear that you are upset with me from Anya. Why didn’t you come check up on me instead of sending her?”

“You wouldn’t have let me in. I know you Lexa and you didn’t want to see me, I knew that Anya could get through to you though.” She said quietly, and Lexa wondered what was really going through her head.

“I didn’t need Anya. I needed you. I wanted you to stand by me and defend me against your friends, but no you keep choosing them over me!” Lexa yelled, and this was all getting to her. She had been holding everything in for too long and soon she was going to explode.

Costia looked scared despite having seen Lexa like this before. “You know that I can control them better when you aren’t around. Just give me more time. Octavia and Raven will come around.” Costia responded, but she knew it was a lie.

“You’ve been saying that for three years! When will the lying stop?” Lexa asked, and she found that the car was extremely hot right now and she wondered if it was just her.

“I love you Lexa and I’m sorry for lying and then as to the kissing thing. This girl forced herself on me, I only want you and I can prove it.” Costia smiled and moved closer to Lexa.

Lexa wasn’t buying into it so easily, but when she saw Costia closing the distance between them she did the same. Costia kissed her passionately and Lexa still had feelings for her even if they weren’t as strong as before. Lexa kissed her back harder and she missed this more than she can say.

Being alone had sucked and she did do it to herself, but it was for all the right reasons. Costia had her hands in Lexa’s hair and Lexa moved to straddle Costia. This was all happening so fast and Lexa had lost control and she wasn’t thinking clearly.

She already had Costia’s shirt off and she was currently kissing her neck. Her fingers were making their way into her girlfriend’s pants. When they reached their destination and Costia moaned all Lexa pictured was blue. She tried to shake the thought from her head and she couldn’t.

It was in her head until the moment that Costia came undone beneath her. Even when her girlfriend changed their positions and started doing things to Lexa, she still couldn’t get those blue eyes out of her head.

When it was her time to come she felt Clarke’s soft hands on her face and she saw her blue eyes in her mind. Lexa was breathing heavily after and she didn’t even have time to clear her head before Costia’s lips were back on hers.

“That was amazing, you’re amazing.” Costia whispered against her lips.

Lexa faked a smile and she kissed her girlfriend again in an attempt to clear her mind. When it didn’t work Lexa started to panic. “Can I take you home?” Lexa asked as she moved out from under her girlfriend and back into the driver’s seat.

“Yes, I would love that.” Costia smiled and gazed at her.

“I would say that you could come over, but I have a lot of homework to do, I also have to catch up on my makeup work from last week.” Lexa explained as she pulled out of the parking lot.

“I understand babe. I know school work comes first for you and I’m okay with that. I like a smart responsible hard-working girl.” Costia said as she grabbed her hand.

\--

Fifteen minutes later Costia was getting out of her car. Once she disappeared into her house Lexa felt like she could breathe again.

Blue. Blue. Blue.

She just hit her fist against the steering wheel a few times for good measure, that did nothing for her. Lexa drove fast all the way home and then parked her car in the garage. She grabbed something to eat before making her way upstairs and doing some work. She really wanted to catch up on this A.P. Music Theory stuff to impress Miss Griffin.

She worked for hours before she felt her eyes starting to close. Lexa cleared off her bed and then went into the shower. As she showered she remembered what happened in the car with Costia earlier and she found her hand reaching for her center. She quickly stopped herself when she realized that she wasn’t thinking of Costia anymore.

Lexa turned the water cold and forced herself to stand in it as she cleared her mind. There was no way that she was going to let herself think about Miss Griffin like that anymore. She went to bed right when she got out of the shower and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Dreams plagued Lexa through the night, some were bad, but some were good. In one particular dream she found herself in Clarke’s office. The blinds were shut, and she was standing extremely close to her teacher. Before she could register what happened Clarke had her up against the wall and they were making out. Lexa had never felt the way she felt when Clarke kissed her, and she woke up with her hand between her legs.

She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn’t. Lexa ended up coming yelling out Clarke’s name and all she saw were those blue eyes when she did. She slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

\--

Clarke was confused about what had happened between her and Lexa yesterday. It was hard to read Lexa towards the end of the day and she wondered if Lexa was trying to avoid her. She had managed to be on time to work today despite the need to sleep in.

She quickly regretted it when Bellamy walked into her classroom. “Hey Clarke.”

“Hi.” She greeted, and she didn’t even make eye contact with him.

Bellamy leaned in the doorway and stared at Clarke. “So, I was wondering if you had any plans for Friday?”

“I do, but not with you.” Clarke responded right away not missing a beat. It was totally a lie, but she could have plans for Friday and now she was going to especially if it meant getting Bellamy off her back.

“Well if your plans fall through, I’m going to the football game on Friday night.” Bellamy smiled and then he left the room.

Clarke was shocked that he had accepted her saying no so easily. She half expected him to pick a fight. The football game didn’t sound like such a bad idea though and she now knew what she was doing on Friday, she just needed a date.

\--

Lexa made it to school on time and she actually attended first period. Today was going really well and Costia seemed happier than ever.

They walked hand in hand to second period and Lexa was nervous to see Clarke especially after yesterday. Costia strutted in the room holding Lexa’s hand and Lexa didn’t miss the look on her teachers face.

Clarke was glaring at them and she went back into her office after they walked in. Lexa wasn’t like watching her or anything, she was just observant. Costia wouldn’t stop with the affection though and Lexa couldn’t do anything about it right now.

When the bell rang Clarke came out her office. She took attendance like always and then they did warm ups on the piano. Lexa was about ready to slap Costia because she wouldn’t stop touching her.

Right after warmups Clarke stood up and eyed everyone. “Please break off into your sections and practice your music.” Clarke demanded and then she headed to her office.

Lexa was confused at her teacher’s behavior, she was just glad that she could be away from Costia now.

“I’m going to miss you babe.” Costia smiled.

Lexa was sickened by this, she hated public affections or feelings in general. This was her fault though because she hadn’t controlled herself yesterday. If she didn’t give Costia something, then she was going to be in trouble, she just grabbed her girlfriends hair and kissed it. Lexa walked over to the piano and started leading her section after that. She really hoped that Raven and Octavia would leave her alone today.

\--

Clarke was in her office brooding, she knew that this was stupid, but Lexa was in here crying over Costia just yesterday. High school relationships were like whiplash and Clarke didn’t understand why she was acting like this. Lexa was a young high school girl who didn’t need her.

Clarke was a twenty-one-year-old teacher and she had her friends, but lately she couldn’t find it in herself to do anything at all. She now wondered if taking this job was the best idea. When her office door started opening her eyes snapped to the door.

“I was wondering if you could help the sopranos with our notes, we are kind of struggling.” Costia smiled and Clarke felt sick to her stomach, she didn’t like this girl at all. It seemed that she had an agenda and Clarke didn’t want to see Lexa hurting again because of this girl. She just nodded and followed Costia to the backroom where the sopranos were rehearsing.

As she walked across the room she could feel Lexa’s eyes on her, she wondered if Lexa was looking at her or Costia? It had to be Costia and that was the last thought that Clarke let herself have before she receded back into her teacher mode.

The bell rang, and Clarke was still sitting at the piano, “See you tomorrow choir.” She called out to her students who were frantically grabbing their bags and leaving. When she thought the room was clear she went to stand up.

“Clarke.”

Clarke turned to the door where the sound of her name had come from. Her face lit up when she saw her best friend Echo. “Echo what are you doing here?” Clarke asked as she approached her long time best friend and hugged her.

“I missed you, but I’m not just here to visit.” Echo hugged Clarke back tightly, it had been a while since they had seen each other.

“What do you mean?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed when she asked her question. Echo didn’t live here they were roommates in College and she had taken a job in California last Clarke heard.

Echo let go of Clarke and smiled. “I moved here and you’re looking at the new gym teacher at South Forest High School.”

“You are here for good?” Clarke asked excitedly.

Echo nodded, and Clarke hugged her best friend again, she had missed her more than anything in the world. “You told me that I wouldn’t be able to stay away from you for long and you were right as always.” Echo explained.

“I bet Kane and my mom had something to do with this?” Clarke suspected them being behind this because she was lonely here.

“Yeah, they even found me an apartment and its right next to yours.” Echo replied and then looked up at the clock on the wall. “I got to go, but we will catch up later. I will swing by for lunch.” Echo kissed Clarke on the cheek before leaving.

Clarke watched her go and she was smiling like an idiot, she had felt lost without her best friend. Echo was her rock and she needed her more than she thought. Now she had a date for Friday because there was no way that her best friend wouldn’t help her out especially with the Bellamy thing.

All thoughts of a certain brunette had now exited Clarke’s brain and she only thought of her best friend and how great it was going to be having her here.

\--

Third period was weird for Lexa, she loved having gym because she could clear her mind and practice her soccer skills. At the same time, she had to deal with Anya breathing down her neck. She couldn’t even get away from her in the locker room.

“So, what did you do to Costia?” Anya asked as she laced up her sneakers.

Lexa closed her locker and pulled on her soccer jersey. “What do you mean? I talked to her like you asked.” Lexa responded, and she didn’t make eye contact with her friend because for once Lexa didn’t want Anya to know what happened between them.

“There is no way that she is smiling like that from just talking. You fucked her, didn’t you?” Anya asked while smiling. “That’s one thing that you know how to do good Lex. I will give that to you.”

“How about you shut the fuck up! You don’t know half of what you think you do.” Lexa growled and if looks could kill Anya would be dead right now.

The tardy bell interrupted whatever was happening between them and Lexa stood up and walked into the gym. She hadn’t seen their normal teacher yet today and she was confused.

“Alright everyone let’s circle up.” Echo gestured for everyone to come to her.

When Lexa went to move Anya was next to her again. “Who the hell is that?”

“I don’t know.” Lexa responded, but if new teachers kept coming in looking like that she was about to have more problems than she could ever begin to deal with.

“I’m Echo and I’m the new gym teacher.”

Anya’s eyes widened at that. “New teacher?”

Lexa rolled her eyes because this was just perfect she had loved the old gym teacher. Miss Fox was the best of the best, she was also the soccer coach so now Lexa wondered if this new teacher would be filling that position to.

“You all might think that gym class is just a joke, but to me it’s serious. Everyone head outside we are doing laps today.” Echo smiled and then clapped her hands. “Let’s go!”

“Wow I can get behind that.” Anya commented and started walking after the gym teacher.

Lexa followed Anya and she was just glad that they were running laps today because she needed to clear her head. What happened yesterday with Costia felt like a mistake, but she still had feelings for her. They have been in a relationship for to long for her to fuck things up now.

Four laps. Lexa had run one mile and they had only been on the track for seven minutes. It was also a hundred degrees outside, sometimes Lexa really hated Florida. Every time she passed the gym teacher she saw Anya talking to her. On her fifth lap around she heard someone yell at her.

“Woods slow it down!” Echo yelled because she definitely didn’t need one of her students collapsing from heat exhaustion on her first day teaching.

Lexa didn’t heed her teacher’s warnings. She ran like nothing else mattered, everything passed her at a high speed and she needed this more than she thought. On her seventh lap Anya decided to go around with her.

“Lexa you need to take it easy, I’m sorry if I pissed you off okay? Just don’t push yourself any harder.” Anya pleaded with her best friend.

“You don’t know anything about it, so lay off.” Lexa huffed, and she ran faster to escape Anya.

She had now run two miles and she could see Echo eyeing her as she came around to start her ninth lap. When she got closer Echo stepped out in front of her. Lexa went around her and kept running. She didn’t understand why everyone wouldn’t just leave her alone? Exercise like this wasn’t hurting her.

Blue.

Lexa pushed the thought of those blue eyes out of her mind. Clarke wasn’t here, and she wasn’t going to be. She needed to push her teacher from her mind once and for all. Her lungs were burning at this point, but her legs didn’t stop moving. There was no way that Lexa wasn’t ending up on the ground now and when the bell rang that’s exactly what happened.

She had run six miles and her speed hadn’t slowed from the beginning of the run. She kept that same fast pace the entire time and when she collapsed to the ground she passed out.

\--

When Lexa’s eyes opened she saw a pair of blue eyes looking into hers. “Lexa? Can you hear me?”

Lexa nodded and as her eyes focused she realized that she was staring into blue eyes. They weren’t Clarke’s eyes, but they were very similar. Her vision then went fuzzy again and she was out.

Twenty minutes later Lexa opened her eyes, she wasn’t on the ground anymore, she was actually on a bed. When she sat up she groaned, and she had a splitting headache.

“Lexa I’m Abby Griffin the health science teacher. You passed out when you were running. You really need to be more careful.” Abby explained, and she held out a glass of water to Lexa.

“Griffin?” Lexa asked because that was Clarke’s last name and she was confused. She took the water and started drinking it though.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows and then smiled, “Oh you must be in choir. Clarke is my daughter.”

Lexa’s eyes widened at that, this was news to her and it was kind of weird. She wasn’t one to judge though. “Who knows?” Lexa asked immediately because she didn’t need Costia running in here and fawning over her, she also didn’t need Anya bothering her.

“Anya was there when it happened. You should’ve listened to Echo when she told you to slow down, you can’t be pushing yourself that hard Lexa.” Abby warned, and she was concerned about the young brunette.

“I was fine, and I am fine. Can I go? Please?” Lexa asked, and she hated the idea of being stuck here. This also kind of felt like a hospital bed and that was creepy enough as it was.

“You can go, but you need to go home. We called your father and he said that he is coming home.” Abby said as she looked at Lexa.

Lexa shook her head, the last thing that she wanted was her father to come home. “He won’t come back; his business is too important.” Lexa sighed and thought about all the times that her father had said those very words to her. At least she was an only child because if not then she probably would’ve had adult supervision more often. “I can’t miss anymore classes, so I’m not going home.”

Abby sighed and shook her head. “I didn’t believe Anya when she said that you were stubborn, but now I get it. Just take care of yourself Lexa, you have people who care about you.” Abby smiled and then walked away.

Lexa scoffed at that because no one cared about her, not her dad, not Costia, and Anya well she was probably the only one who gave a shit about her. She just made her way back to the gym, so she could shower and change back into her clothes.

\--

“So, who would’ve thought teaching would’ve been difficult on day one?” Echo asked as she walked into the choir room.

Clarke walked out of her office and she was smiling because she was about to eat lunch with her best friend. “What do you mean? Please don’t tell me you have Reyes and Blake in your class. They are troublemakers.” Clarke laughed thinking about them doing any physical activity.

Echo hugged Clarke and then she followed her into her office. “No well it was Anya at first, that girl would not leave me alone. I mean I guess it was a good thing that I was talking to her because she seemed to be best friends with the girl.” Echo said as she started eating her lunch.

Clarke looked at Echo and then down at her food. “What was her name?” Clarke asked, and she was really hoping that Anya had more friends than just Lexa. It couldn’t be Lexa though, she wasn’t one to start things and Clarke knew that.

“Her soccer jersey said Woods on the back and I didn’t catch her first name.” Echo responded and then she looked up at her best friend. “This girl has something go on though, I told everyone to go out and run laps and this girl decides to run a fucking marathon. I watched her run two miles extremely fast and I told her to slow down. I even got Anya to try and stop her. Clarke this girl ran six miles before collapsing to the ground and passing out.”

Clarke felt her heart clench and she just stared blankly at Echo. “That’s Lexa, she is in my second period. I can’t believe she did that to herself. I’ve been trying to get through to her since the first day of school.” Clarke sighed, and she felt a need to go to Lexa and find her, she pushed it away though because it wasn’t her place. “Is she okay?”

“Your mom came down to the field and got her. I think that they sent her home.” Echo shrugged and kept eating. “She is tough though. With the right guidance she could really be something.”

_She already is._

Clarke knew that, but she couldn’t say that to anyone. “You are right, maybe you can get through to her.”

Echo raised her eyebrows. “I don’t think so, but we will see.”

\--

Lexa laid low during lunch and she went to her fifth and sixth period. She kept her head down and did her work and she tried not to think about how tired she was or how she hadn’t eaten anything today. She really needed to start taking care of herself, she just didn’t have the motivation to.

As seventh period came closer Lexa found herself thinking about blue eyes, she had put a good dent in the work that Miss Griffin had given to her yesterday and she was excited for seventh period. Hopefully she wouldn’t fall asleep in it.

She dozed off ten minutes before sixth period was over. The Latin teacher was Mr. Titus and he didn’t even notice. The only reason Lexa woke up was the sound of the bell ringing. Lexa rubbed her eyes and stood up then she walked to the choir room. Her legs were aching, and she couldn’t wait to go home and sleep.

When she walked into the choir room she walked right by Clarke’s office and didn’t say a word to her. She was too exhausted to do anything. Lexa just sat down in a chair and waited until the tardy bell rang. Clarke walking out of her office woke Lexa up a bit.

Clarke lectured for twenty minutes and then she assigned the class another packet and the due date was the end of the week. She gave her class the remainder of the period to work on the packet. Lexa saw this as her opportunity to show Clarke the work she had done.

She walked over to her office slowly and when she knocked on the doorframe Clarke looked up at her. She didn’t smile her normal smile instead she pulled up a chair next to hers and gestured for Lexa to sit down.

Lexa swallowed hard and she wondered if this was a mistake. “I just wanted to tell you that I started on the work that you assigned me yesterday. I already have one of the packets done.” Lexa smiled and handed it to Clarke.

Clarke took the packet and flipped through it without saying a word, she was impressed with Lexa’s work, but she kept a straight face.

“Did I do something Miss Griffin?” Lexa asked, and she hadn’t seen her teacher act this way before, she looked upset and seeing her blue eyes looking sad instead of sparkling, it was making Lexa sad.

Clarke finally took a deep breath and looked at Lexa. “What happened earlier Lexa?”

“Um Miss Griffin I have a question about page four.” Lexa looked up to see Artigas standing in the doorway, she looked back at Clarke and Clarke’s face now had a smile on it, but it was fake.

“Yes, Artigas Lexa was just leaving.” Clarke kept up her fake smile and she managed to keep it together as she watched the young brunette leave her office.

When Lexa was back in her chair she sighed. All she heard were Clarke’s words repeatedly.

_“What happened earlier Lexa?”_

Those words were haunting her and that’s how she managed to stay awake until the end of class. When the bell rang she watched her other classmates pack up and leave. Lexa wanted to talk to Clarke, but she was kind of scared to. Lexa couldn’t get Clarke’s face out of her head she looked almost worried. She just shook her head because no one cared about her especially not Miss Griffin.

Clarke came out of her office and walked over to Lexa. “Would you like to tell me what’s going on with you Lexa?” Clarke asked, and she hoped that this wouldn’t scare Lexa away, but she didn’t know what else to do at this point.

“Why do you care? No one cares about me.” Lexa said quietly as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. When she walked by Clarke they brushed shoulders and Lexa had a funny feeling, she brushed it off and practically ran to her car. She needed to sleep so then she could think clearly again.

\--

Clarke found herself staring at the door long after Lexa had left. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure, but now that no one was around, she could finally let her emotions run deeper. It was only Tuesday and somehow, she had to make it through the whole entire week? If she did make it to Friday that would be a feat within itself.

She stopped by her mom’s classroom on her way out of the school and her mother told her about her run in with Lexa. At least it just seemed that she was concerned about a student, but Clarke was starting to wonder if it was more than that. Lexa had been getting under her skin since day one and she did have a soft spot for the girl. It was time to draw a line though, they both had their own lives and Clarke didn’t care about her.

_She already is._

Those words rang in her head as she walked to her car in the teachers parking lot. This might be harder than she thought. It was time to dive deeper into her work and focus on hanging out with her friends instead of thinking about the young brunette with green eyes.

\--

When Lexa got home she ran upstairs and collapsed into bed, she was going to start running everyday especially if it meant helping her sleep. She needed to start training for soccer season anyway because it is right around the corner.

_“What happened earlier?”_

Clarke’s words replayed in her head and she couldn’t understand why Clarke cared, she knew that Abby probably told her considering Lexa was one of her students. But that was just it she was one of her students meaning Clarke shouldn’t care.

Clarke had asked her again and she seemed more serious the second time before Lexa had stormed out of the choir room. Lexa was starting to wonder what would’ve happened if she had stayed and talked to Clarke. When Lexa closed her eyes, she could feel Clarke’s soft hands on her face again, then they didn’t feel like Clarke’s hands.

Lexa opened her eyes to Costia leaning over her. “Hey, the door was unlocked so I let myself in.”

Lexa looked at Costia with wide eyes, she had again avoided her girlfriend, but here Costia was. “I must’ve forgot to lock it. I’m just tired.” Lexa yawned and let her eyes close.

Costia caressed Lexa’s cheeks and then laid down next to her. “I heard what happened earlier and you don’t have to tell me. Just be more aware next time.” Costia whispered.

The sound of Costia’s voice was reassuring and maybe she did care about her. She didn’t want to talk to Costia though. Lexa’s mind was moving back to blue eyes and that’s how she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written something so fast in my life and I can't seem to stop writing for this story so updates are going to be quick for now. I have started chapter three, but I don't think I will release that right away. If you are enjoying this story leave a kudos and thank you for all the love you gave to the first chapter!


	3. Who's Pretending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Costia butt heads and Clarke really doesn't like Costia.

Lexa was currently running down the hallway because she did not want to be late to class. Costia had pulled her into the bathroom after first period so they could make out and she did not want to get in trouble with Clarke for being late. It was bad enough that she avoided her teacher all of yesterday. It was Thursday though so if Lexa was careful she could get through the week with very few words shared between them.

The sound of the bell ringing had Lexa sprinting down the hallway, she was so close to the choir room. She stepped into the classroom a second to late though and Clarke’s eyes were already on hers. Lexa swallowed hard as she moved into the classroom.

“Lexa please see me after class.” Clarke said, and her eyes didn’t move from hers.

Lexa was breathing heavily, and she thought it was from running, but now she wasn’t so sure. She took her seat and cursed in her head. Her whole laying low plan had just been torn to pieces. She wasn’t ready to talk to Clarke.

_“What happened earlier?”_

Lexa blinked as the words echoed in her head.

“Where is Costia?” Clarke asked, and she studied the brunette who seemed to be off in her own world. What Clarke wouldn’t do to know what was going on inside her head.

Lexa didn’t realize that Clarke was talking to her at first. When her eyes met blue ones, she did. Lexa could happily stare into her eyes for the rest of her life if she could.

“Miss Woods. Where is Costia?”

Her eyes widened when she realized that Clarke was talking to her. That’s when the door opened and Costia walked in. Lexa’s eyes didn’t move from Clarke’s. It was like they were communicating through a look. When Clarke turned to see who had come into the room Lexa smiled because she won that stare off or that’s what she thought at least.

“Ms. Greene, you have detention tomorrow after school.” Clarke said, and her eyes stayed on Costia until she sat down next to Lexa.

“The game is on Friday, I can’t have detention, I’m a cheerleader.” Costia tried to convince her teacher to not give her detention by pulling the popular card, but Costia was just digging herself into a deeper hole because Clarke didn’t fall for that shit.

“And I’m your teacher, you will come to detention tomorrow or you will suffer the consequences.” Clarke warned, she was not messing around especially not with Costia and she hoped that everyone else got the message too.

Lexa had a feeling that Clarke wasn’t going to give her detention, but she honestly didn’t know what to think. All she knew was that Clarke kept looking at her all throughout class. Sometimes it was just a small glance here or there and it was making Lexa nervous.

Near the end of class Lexa couldn’t take it anymore, she made sure to keep her eyes off Clarke and she just focused on signing for once. The minutes until the end of class were ticking down and her stomach was twisted into knots.

The bell ringing was when her hands started shaking, she didn’t know why she was nervous to talk to Clarke, but she was. Lexa waited until the room was clear before following Clarke into her office.

“What happened on Tuesday Lexa?” Clarke asked as she took a seat at her desk and then looked at Lexa.

Lexa didn’t think they were going to jump right into it and she had her hands behind her back, so Clarke couldn’t see that she was nervous. She tried to form the words in her head before saying them, but she quickly realized that she couldn’t give Clarke excuses.

Clarke analyzed Lexa and she could see that something was bothering her. She pulled a chair up next to hers and gestured for Lexa to sit in it. Clarke hoped that it would make her feel more comfortable.

“I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what happened.” Clarke announced, and she didn’t want to have to pull her authority with Lexa, but it was necessary right now.

Lexa blinked, and she was surprised even Costia didn’t make her talk about it, she just told Lexa to be more aware and she wasn’t going to, but she normally didn’t listen to anyone. “I wanted to run to clear my head,” Lexa paused because she wasn’t sure how Clarke would react to this, “I wanted to feel my lungs burning and I did. I ran until I collapsed onto the ground, but I could’ve ran longer. I gave up.” Lexa admitted, and she looked directly at Clarke.

Clarke watched and listened to Lexa closely. Then Clarke rested her hands on her knees with her palms resting up and she waited for Lexa to get the message.

Lexa blinked twice wondering if she was reading Clarke right. When Clarke nodded slightly Lexa moved her hands from behind her back and she placed her hands in Clarke’s. Her hands were shaking, and Clarke noticed.

“Lexa you can’t do that to yourself. I need you to understand that you aren’t invincible.” Clarke swallowed, and Lexa’s hands were still shaking. She was looking at her teacher with wide eyes and she hadn’t been this vulnerable with someone in forever.

Clarke brushed her thumbs over Lexa’s knuckles to calm her and she needed Lexa to understand the importance of her words. This was her one chance to get through to Lexa.

“It doesn’t matter, no one cares about me. I’m indispensable and if I do let someone in they will just use me.” Lexa sighed and pulled her hands from Clarke’s to run them through her hair.

_I care. More than you know._

That’s what Clarke wanted to say to Lexa, but she didn’t have the courage to, she quickly quieted her thoughts and she knew that third period was about to start. She had told herself that she was going to move on with her life but sitting here in front of Lexa seemed to be the only place that she felt like herself.

“I know that you have to go teach.” Lexa said quietly, and she was still hurting in so many ways.

Clarke stood up and went to the door. “I want you to think about what you said Lexa. You do have people who care about you.” Clarke smiled lightly and then left her office.

Lexa watched her teacher go and then she headed to gym class. She hoped that they were running again today, but she already knew that Echo was going to make them do something stupid in the gym. She needed today to be over already.

\--

Gym flew by and Anya and Lexa were on their way to their fourth period. They both had Economics with Mr. Miller. He was one of Lexa’s favorite teachers and she always enjoyed his class. Costia was in their class to and it was always weird for Lexa to see Costia and Anya interact because it seemed forced.

When the bell rang Miller stood up from his desk. “Everyone please continue working on your presentations and if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask.” He smiled and then sat down at his desk.

Lexa, Anya, and Costia were already done with their presentation. Lexa and Costia had done most of the work, but that didn’t matter. They were currently proofreading their PowerPoint on supply and demand. Well Lexa was proofreading and Costia and Anya were gossiping like they were best friends. Lexa was becoming put off by it.

“So, have you seen the new gym teacher?” Anya asked, and she wiggled her eyebrows at Costia.

“No, I haven’t had the pleasure.” Costia laughed and her hand brushed Anya’s arm.

Lexa’s eyes widened at that, but she shook her head and kept her eyes on her laptop.

“Well I have, and I swear she is the hottest girl I’ve ever seen.” Anya smiled, and you could tell by the look on her face that she was picturing Echo in her head.

Costia raised her eyebrows. “Girl? Don’t you mean woman?”

“She is only twenty-one Costia. Don’t make it sound gross.” Anya scrunched her nose at her.

“Isn’t having a crush on your teacher always gross?” Costia asked and she had directed her question at her girlfriend.

Lexa didn’t look up from the screen and she was tuning Anya and Costia out, she had more important things on her mind other than how hot a teacher is.

“Not when they look like that.” Anya said, and she was still drooling over Echo.

Costia laughed and then turned more serious. “Okay hear me out on this…what about Miss Griffin?”

Lexa definitely heard that, and her heart was beating out of her chest at the moment. She had mastered her emotionless face and that was what she was currently presenting to her peers.

“Isn’t she a bitch?” Anya asked, because she had only met the woman like twice and she had given her detention.

“She is a fucking bitch, that’s for sure, she literally gave me detention on a Friday. But…” Costia trailed off and blushed.

Lexa had enough of this and she was going to snap. Anya and Costia had no clue what they were in for. “Miss Griffin isn’t a bitch and I can’t believe that you guys would talk about her like that. What if someone was talking shit about you behind your back?” Lexa asked because she had experienced this firsthand in her first few years of high school.

“Calm down Lex.” Costia laughed at her girlfriend’s outburst. “She is hot though and the whole bitch thing kind of does it for me.”

“Looks like you’re dating the wrong person then.” Lexa said because that was one word that Lexa wouldn’t use to describe herself. She had never acted like a bitch to Costia, not intentionally anyway.

Anya was laughing, and they were getting looks from their other classmates. “We were just joking Lexa, lighten up a little.” Anya put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, but she quickly removed it when she saw the look Lexa was giving her. She now stopped laughing immediately and she grabbed Lexa’s laptop and started working.

“I was just stating the facts Lex. No need to get upset.” Costia smiled and she obviously didn’t understand Lexa at all. Lexa was starting to realize that. They were still in a relationship though and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Just be nicer when you talk about people and unless you are going to say it to their face then don’t say it all.” Lexa explained, and she tried to stay calm and the image of blue eyes in her mind helped her do that.

“I’m not two years old Lexa and I would say it to her face, so lay off.” Costia scoffed and got up and left the classroom.

Lexa was stunned at her girlfriend’s behavior and she was just glad that they had choir together because there was no way that she would let Costia disrespect Miss Griffin like that. The day she did Costia was going to get a rude awakening.

They worked in silence for the rest of class because Anya knew that Costia hit a nerve. Lexa only blew up on people when she cared passionately about something. She didn’t bother her best friend about it though because she knew better.

\--

Lexa and Anya ate lunch in silence and they were now on there way to fifth period. Lexa was not looking forward to sitting in Mr. Blakes class, she was too good at math to be in this class, but Anya had begged her not to take A.P. Calculus, so she didn’t. She was glad because she has to much going on right now to worry about an A.P. Math class.

When they got into the classroom Lexa rolled her eyes because Octavia was sitting on Mr. Blake’s desk. It bothered the crap out of her that Bellamy literally let Octavia do whatever she wanted in his class. Thankfully Raven wasn’t in here and Octavia normally didn’t bother her when she didn’t have help.

“Look at Pocahontas over there.” Anya pointed at Octavia, they had started calling her that at the end of last year when Lincoln had started braiding her hair.

Their relationship didn’t make sense to Lexa at all and when Lincoln walked over to Octavia and kissed her she felt the need to throw up. “They are disgusting.” She whispered as they walked to their seats.

“He is your cousin Lex, that’s the messed-up part.” Anya reminded, and she hated how Lincoln was with Octavia even though she treated Lexa like shit. “Family should have your back.”

“He will get what he deserves.” Lexa sighed and pulled her notebook out, she went to take notes, but she ended up just staring at her blank notebook.

Blue. Blue. Blue.

At least she could count on one thing to keep her calm. Only she wished that she didn’t have to.

“Lexa. Earth to Lexa.” Mr. Blake said as he tried to get her attention.

It took Anya kicking her to get her to look up. When Lexa’s eyes met Bellamy’s, she swallowed hard and glared at him.

“Can you solve this problem for us please?” He asked, and she rolled her eyes and shut her notebook.

Octavia tried to trip her as she walked to the board and Lexa was so done with today already. She completed an advanced problem with in a minute and when she stepped away from the board Mr. Blake was stunned.

Lexa returned to her seat without Bellamy dismissing her. Anya high fived her once she sat down and then she just opened her notebook and stared at the blank page. Her thoughts were stuck on how Costia acted earlier and what Costia had said about Clarke. After a minute the pencil that she was holding snapped in half.

Blue.

Only an hour and a half more until she gets to see those blue eyes.

\--

Even as Lexa was walking to seventh period she couldn’t contain her excitement, she walked into the room still smiling and she was reminded of her conversation with Clarke earlier.

_You do have people who care about you._

Lexa shook her head because the words were a lie and Lexa couldn’t seek comfort in them as much as she wanted to. When she passed Clarke’s office she heard a mans voice, she just went to her seat and got out her notes.

Bellamy walked out of Clarke’s office two minutes later and Lexa raised her eyebrows. Clarke walked out a minute after that and she had an exasperated look on her face. Lexa didn’t know how to take that, but the thought of them together was unsettling.

“Hey guys, come meet me at the board.” Clarke smiled at her students and picked up her chalk.

Lexa felt warm when Clarke smiled at them. Then blue eyes locked with green and Lexa was on top of the world. This is exactly what she had been waiting for. Lexa smiled at Clarke and her teacher briefly smiled back. Lexa blushed, and she wanted to melt.

All of Lexa’s attention was on Clarke for the entire period. If Clarke asked a question she was the first to answer and she tried not to swoon when Clarke said something like, “Good job Lexa.”

Taking this class had been the best decision of her life. The door opened fifteen minutes before the end of class and Lexa didn’t even bother to see who it was. She just watched Clarke glare at whoever was interrupting her class.

As the girl walked towards Miss Griffin, Lexa looked to see who it was. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw it was Costia. There conversation earlier came back into Lexa’s mind and she was suddenly fuming.

Costia handed Clarke a pass and then kept standing there. “Is there something that you wanted Costia?” Clarke asked as she stared her down again.

Lexa’s heart was pounding in her chest and if Costia opened her mouth and said something to Clarke she was going to lose it. Everyone in her class was looking at Costia and Lexa could tell that Clarke wasn’t happy about the interruption.

When Costia started walking over to Lexa, Clarke wasn’t happy. This girl was nothing, but trouble and the last thing Clarke wanted was for Costia to hurt Lexa again.

Lexa was confused when she saw her girlfriend coming over to her considering the conversation that they had earlier. When Costia got to her she leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Clarke’s eyes widened when she saw Costia kissing Lexa. She was about to give it to this girl. “Costia get out, you are interrupting my class.” Clarke said as she ran her hand through her hair, she was trying her best to keep her cool.

Lexa pushed Costia off her the first chance she got, but Costia wasn’t done. Costia just leaned down to Lexa’s ear. “Remember what we discussed earlier?” Costia whispered and pulled away with a smirk on her face.

“Don’t.” Lexa growled at her girlfriend and she could feel Clarke’s gaze on them now.

“Unless you want detention again you better leave my classroom right now.” Clarke warned and crossed her arms. She could tell that Costia and Lexa were discussing something and by the look on Lexa’s face it wasn’t good.

Costia walked towards the door and then she stopped and looked at Clarke. Then she glanced back at her girlfriend. “I have something that I want to say.” Costia smiled at Lexa and then looked to Miss Griffin.

Lexa didn’t understand why Costia was acting like this. This wasn’t like her at all and she didn’t like it one bit. The only thing that Lexa could hope was that she would chicken out.

“No, you’re done interrupting my class. Get out now.” Clarke pointed at the door and when Costia didn’t move she glared at her. This girl was becoming annoying and Clarke didn’t want to have a personal vendetta against her just because she didn’t want her with Lexa, but Costia was making herself the bad guy all on her own.

“I was told that I wouldn’t say this to your face and I’m here to prove her wrong.” Costia said and she smiled at Lexa.

Lexa’s face was completely emotionless. This was what she had to do so she wouldn’t hurt Costia. She didn’t know if it would work though and her fists were clenched in her lap.

“First of all, your hot, but you are a fucking bitch and secondly the whole bitch thing does it for me.” Costia smirked at Miss Griffin.

Lexa heard the words come out of her girlfriend’s mouth and she was out of her seat in a second. She was going to punch her in the face and she moved quickly across the room, but Clarke was there to stop her.

Clarke couldn’t believe this, and she didn’t understand how Costia could willingly do this in front of Lexa. That made Clarke even angrier and she almost wanted to let Lexa hit her, but the last thing she needed was a fight in her classroom. “Both of you in my office now.”

Once Costia and Lexa walked to her office she turned to look at the rest of her students. “I’m sorry guys just work on your packets for the rest of class.” Then she took a deep breath and walked to her office.

“Fuck you. I told you not to say shit like that. You are out of line.” Lexa said, and she was all up in Costia’s space. This shit wasn’t going to fly with her, not when it came to Miss Griffin.

“Back off Lexa. I was proving a point to you, but I guess you wouldn’t understand because you are just a goody two shoes who does everything perfectly.” Costia rolled her eyes and tried to back away from Lexa.

Lexa was taken aback by that and her jaw was clenching. She was about to say something else when Clarke walked into the office and shut the door behind her.

“Both of you sit down.” Clarke gestured to her chair and the chair Lexa always sat in when she came into Clarke’s office. Clarke stood in front of them and crossed her arms. “This behavior is unacceptable, and I will not tolerate it. I don’t know who you think you are Costia, but you can’t talk to me like that. I am a teacher and I could get you suspended for what you said.”

Costia’s eyes widened at that and Lexa was frozen in her seat. This was the worst thing that could have happened today, and she was so close to getting through the school day and then this had to happen.

“Though I am more concerned with the fact that you were willing to hurt Lexa’s feelings to prove a point.” Clarke commented, and she was more than concerned about it, she was practically fuming, but she couldn’t let those feelings show.

“Lexa was totally cool with it.” Costia shrugged and Clarke had to make herself take a deep breath. She even took a second to look at Lexa who had her eyes down. Clarke wished that Lexa would look at her though.

Lexa finally looked up and then she turned to Costia. “No, I wasn’t! You are the bitch; Miss Griffin has done nothing to you!” Lexa yelled, and she couldn’t keep herself calm anymore.

“She gave me detention on a Friday Lexa! She is a bitch! Don’t you remember what she did to you on the first day of school? She hates all of us and she is just here to make all of our lives a living hell.” Costia defended herself and then she glared at Clarke.

“I can’t believe you.” Lexa whispered, and this was extremely upsetting.

Clarke’s heart was breaking for Lexa and she could see the hurt on the young brunette’s face. All she wanted to do was comfort her and she couldn’t do that with Costia here or at all for that matter. Boundaries had to be kept as much as she didn’t want that.

“Costia I want you to apologize to Lexa.” Clarke demanded and there was no question about this.

Lexa had one tear running down her cheek and she was looking at her hands that were shaking in her lap. When Costia reached over to grab her girlfriends hand it took everything in Clarke to not move and to keep her mouth shut.

Costia looked at Lexa and seeing how upset she was she decided to apologize. “I’m sorry Lexa, you were right I was being a bitch. It’s just that time of the month you know? I shouldn’t have done that especially after what you said in Econ about it.” Costia turned her body to Lexa’s now and she was hoping for forgiveness.

Clarke’s eyebrows were furrowed when she heard what Costia said and she wondered what Lexa had said about it in Econ. She just watched Lexa closely now and she hoped that she wouldn’t forgive Costia.

“Why?” Lexa asked as she pulled her hand out of Costia’s.

Costia looked dumbfounded when her girlfriend asked her that question, she just sat there without responding.

Clarke decided to end this because she couldn’t watch this go on any longer. “Costia you will be speaking to Principal Kane about this tomorrow.” Clarke reminded, and she would take her to the office now, but the bell was about to ring, and the last thing Clarke wanted to do was to focus on Costia. Lexa was the one who needed her right now. “You are both free to go.”

Costia nodded and she got up and headed to the door, she turned back to see if Lexa was following her and she wasn’t. “Are you coming babe?” Costia asked and then her phone started ringing.

Lexa didn’t move, she was embarrassed and hurt by Costia’s actions and she didn’t want to do anything. When the bell rang dismissing everyone for the day Lexa finally looked up and into those blue eyes. It seemed like Clarke had been looking at her all along. Then she looked to the doorway and saw that Costia was gone. Lexa shook her head and looked back at her teacher.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa whispered, and she wiped her face even though the tear was no longer there.

“Why are you sorry Lexa? You didn’t do anything.” Clarke responded, and her voice was soft.

Lexa swallowed hard, “What she said, I blew up on her earlier for it. Anya was talking about Echo and then Costia brought you up.” Lexa felt the anger bubble within her at that, she should’ve hurt Costia for it. “I couldn’t let her speak about you like that.”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose at that and she wondered why. “I’ve heard worse than that before and you didn’t say it, so I don’t want you feeling bad about it.” Clarke smiled to see if she could lighten the mood.

Lexa just stood up and went to leave. When Clarke grabbed her hand, she turned to look back at her teacher. She was swimming in her blue eyes and she wondered if this was real or not.

“Do you remember how I said this was your safe space? I want you to tell me things if you need to Lexa.” Clarke reminded her of when she had comforted her for the very first time.

“You don’t have to pretend that you care.” Lexa said quietly, and she was still staring into those blue eyes. The last thing she needed was for Clarke to be nice to her and then for her to get hurt when she realizes that Clarke was just trying to be a parental figure.

“Who’s pretending?” Clarke asked with that stellar smile that made Lexa want to melt into a puddle. Clarke was still holding her hand and she squeezed it once before letting go. She needed Lexa to know that she is her for her.

\--

After Lexa left Clarke packed up her things and she met Echo in the parking lot.

“Tough day?” Echo asked as she got into the car.

“You have no idea.” Clarke shook her head and got into the driver’s seat. “Do you know Costia Greene?” Clarke asked, and she felt sick just saying her name.

Echo shook her head and she had no clue who Clarke was talking about. “No why?”

Clarke sighed and started driving to her apartment. “This girl is just getting on my nerves lately.” Clarke commented, but that was the least of it. Costia was doing more than getting on Clarke’s nerves. She despised Costia just because of the way she was treating Lexa. She also interrupted her class, and everyone knew not to do that.

Echo laughed, “At least you don’t have to deal with Anya.”

“I would rather deal with her at this point.” Clarke laughed just thinking about the kind of things Anya might be trying to do to Echo, she barely knew her, but she did know the young blonde cared for Lexa. That was one thing that they shared in common. “Are you going to the game tomorrow?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but I can.” Echo smiled, and Clarke didn’t have to see it for it to make her smile too.

“Good because I need your help keeping someone away from me.” Clarke cringed just thinking about Bellamy trying to bother her at the game but at least Echo would be with her now. Hopefully things won’t go horribly tomorrow.

Echo looked at her best friend with her eyebrows raised. “I’ve never known Clarke Griffin to need help with anyone.” She reminded proudly. Echo was always raising Clarke’s spirits in some way.

“I do this time.” Clarke shrugged, and she knew Echo was right, but she didn’t think Bellamy would stop trying to pursue her anytime soon.

“I don’t know how much of a help I can be.” Echo replied without confidence.

“Shut up! You are one of the hottest people I know. You are going to help me.” Clarke demanded, and she knew Echo was just joking, but she needed her confident and sexy best friend.

Echo smiled again. “I am so chill out and don’t worry about it.”

Clarke sighed and did exactly that. The rest of the drive to the apartment was spent with the two of them singing along to the music they were blasting. Clarke reveled in the fact that her best friend was back and how she finally felt alive again.

\--

Lexa was currently at home gearing up for a run. Costia had pissed her off a lot and she shouldn’t have let her emotions get the best of her today. It wasn’t going to happen again that’s what she knew for sure. Miss Griffin kept surprising her though and their last conversation kept playing in her head.

_Who’s pretending?_

Lexa surely wasn’t she had a crush on her teacher and she knew it was wrong, but how could she not? Every time she looked into those blue eyes her stomach swooped. Clarke gave her everything that she couldn’t give herself. She was close to opening up to Clarke, but she knew that she couldn’t. Regardless of what Clarke said Lexa knew that she would never win her teachers heart.

She was out the door right after she came to that conclusion. When she started running she smiled and ran faster. Lexa loved to feel the wind on her face and her lungs burning from lack of air. This was the only time she felt alive.

Her phone was in her hand and it was Anya who kept calling her. She kept ignoring it because she was determined to finish her run. When Anya called her for the fourth time she answered while she was running. “What’s up?”

“ _Why don’t you ever answer my calls_?” Anya asked, and she was annoyed by her best friend. “ _I could’ve been dying you know_.”

“Way to be dramatic Anya.” Lexa rolled her eyes and she kept running.

“ _Are you running right now_?”

Lexa took a second to respond. “No, I’m just doing some sit ups.” Lexa lied, and she only did it, so Anya wouldn’t worry about her. At least Anya cared, and Lexa would always be able to count on her.

“ _You are horrible at lying. Listen to me stop running and go home. Do some homework and we will talk tomorrow_.” Anya commanded.

Lexa groaned, and she hated how Anya could see right through her bullshit. “I hate you.”

“ _No, you don’t, you love me. See you tomorrow_.” Anya smiled, and she hung up the phone knowing that she won.

Lexa stopped, and she turned around and ran home. She really needed to do some homework anyway. When she got back to her house she went in the front door and ran up the stairs. Lexa quickly showered and then she went down stairs to look for some food.

She hadn’t really been eating at all, so there was no food and her dad was still out of town. She thought about ordering food but considering the exercising she planned on doing she really needed to start eating better. That was one thing that she could do for herself.

After getting dressed she grabbed her keys and got in her car. Grocery shopping was something that always cleared her mind. It was also the one good memory that she had with her mom. Lexa swallowed hard at that memory, she wasn’t ready to get into that. Anya was the only one who knew the real story and Lexa wanted to keep it that way.

Costia always bothered her about it, but for some reason Lexa couldn’t find a way to tell her. It was probably because she knew Costia wouldn’t understand. Lexa was blessed with Costia and she knew that. Her girlfriend had done a lot for her over the years, but Lexa found that now there was a lot she couldn’t do for her.

Lexa parked her BMW and went into Publix. This was the only store that she shopped at and she didn’t care that it was expensive. Her dad gave her whatever money she needed. It was about the only thing he did for her. She hated him for it. She was wearing her earbuds and she let her music drown out her thoughts of her father.

As she shopped her mind drifted off to blue eyes and that smile. Clarke had smiled at her earlier and Lexa couldn’t breathe when the blonde did. She just kept putting groceries in her basket and because she was listening to music she didn’t hear who was trying to get her attention.

\--

“Do we really have to go to the store right now? I thought we were getting pizza and beer?” Echo asked as she got into the passenger seat.

“No, we will be eating like shit tomorrow. I’m out of food anyway and nothing is better than grocery shopping on a Thursday night.” Clarke smiled.

She lived only ten minutes from Publix, so they got there extremely fast.

“You are so lame. Remind me why I moved back here?” Echo groaned as they walked into the store.

“Because you love me. We used to do this all the time.” Clarke smiled thinking back on their adventures in college. It was something that she had sorely missed.

Clarke just grabbed a cart and smiled at Echo. A few minutes into them shopping Echo stopped Clarke abruptly.

“What?” Clarke asked as she looked at her best friend. Echo was pointing at someone and when Clarke saw who it was her eyes widened.

“Is that Lexa?” Echo asked, and it was weird for her to see a student outside of school.

It was the best thing in the world for Clarke. After what happened with Costia earlier she hadn’t stopped thinking about Lexa. All she knew was Lexa deserved the world and she knew Costia couldn’t give it to her. “Lexa.” Clarke called out, but the brunette wasn’t responding.

\--

Lexa was caught up in the song that was playing and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she nearly had a heart attack. She pulled out her earbuds and turned her head right away. Lexa was confused when her eyes connected with those blue ones that she knew so well. “Miss Griffin?” she asked almost as if she was dreaming because nothing ever felt real when she was around Clarke.

“Hi Lexa, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Clarke smiled and took her hand off Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa frowned at the loss of contact, she always felt better the closer she was to her teacher. “Shopping on a Thursday?” Lexa asked swiftly changing the conversation as she looked down at the tomatoes, she had been trying to pick one out for a while. Now her heart was beating out of her chest and she couldn’t shake that one feeling that she always seemed to get around the blonde.

“Yeah I don’t like shopping on the weekends. Its to crowded.” Clarke said, and she was trying to see if Lexa was okay. She found herself looking back at Echo and when she didn’t see her friend anywhere she decided to really talk to Lexa. “Are you okay Lexa?”

Lexa’s eyes snapped to Clarke’s when she questioned her. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Lexa asked, and she was so focused on Clarke. The way that she breathed and the way that she occasionally bit her lip. Lexa figured it was a nervous habit, but why would her teacher be nervous in front of her?

Clarke was biting her lip right now because she didn’t know what to say. Lexa wouldn’t open up to her in her office so why the hell would she open up to her in the middle of a Publix? Clarke then shook her head because she didn’t know.

Lexa looked at Clarke and she wanted so badly to run her thumb over her teacher’s lip. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion for her and she was really going to do it. She decided against it because there were to many people around.

“Clarke we better be making tacos tonight!” Echo yelled at her, she was on the other side of the produce section.

Lexa watched her teacher blink a few times and she even swallowed hard. She really wondered what Clarke was thinking in that moment.

“We are!” Clarke shouted back. Then she looked at Lexa again. “I’m glad to see that you are taking care of yourself Lexa. Echo might kill me if I don’t continue shopping with her. See you tomorrow.” Clarke smiled and then she was gone.

Lexa was left watching her teacher walk away and back over to Echo. She then kicked herself for not going for it there. Lexa wanted her teacher so badly and she knew it was wrong, but that’s what made her want it one hundred times more.

She continued to get what she needed and she kind of followed Clarke and Echo around. Lexa loved watching Clarke having fun with Echo. She acted extremely different from how she did in school and Lexa found herself wanting to get to know this side of Clarke.

At one-point Lexa saw Echo walking away from Clarke. Lexa saw this as her chance. Clarke was all by herself in an aisle just trying to pick something off the shelf. Lexa definitely wasn’t thinking straight, all she was thinking about was blue eyes and Clarke’s soft hands.

“Hey Miss Griffin.” Lexa smiled as she walked up to her teacher.

Clarke looked surprised to see her again. “You’re still here?” Clarke asked as she looked at the brunette.

“I am.” Lexa responded, and she just gazed at Clarke. She felt drawn to her and she wondered if Clarke felt the same. Lexa decided to finish their conversation from earlier. “I’m not okay.” Lexa whispered because she was hurt by what Costia did and she was confused on whether or not she still had feelings for her.

The second Clarke heard those words she embraced Lexa. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t restrain herself. They were alone in the aisle, so Clarke knew it was okay, its not like there was anything wrong with her platonically hugging one of her students.

Lexa felt like she could breathe when Clarke hugged her, she just buried her head in Clarke’s neck. Being comforted was something that Lexa never got from anyone. It was mostly because she wouldn’t let anyone else comfort her. With Clarke it was different.

Clarke could feel how tightly Lexa was holding onto her and her heart was breaking for the brunette. She was glad that Lexa sought her out and she hoped that this would be the beginning of Lexa opening up to her. Clarke mistakenly kissed the top of her head, she realized that she shouldn’t have after she did it, but that didn’t excuse her doing it.

Lexa smiled when Clarke kissed her head, and she heard those words that Clarke said earlier.

_Who’s pretending?_

It didn’t seem like either of them were pretending now.

Clarke couldn’t be happier about this, even though she didn’t want Lexa to get the wrong idea. She was totally cool with comforting the brunette though. It was all she really wanted since the day that she met her.

Lexa knew she had to move because there was no way that she could just stay in her teachers arms forever as much as she wanted that. As she pulled away Clarke put her hands on either side of her face.

“I want you to go home and take care of yourself. Meaning you need to eat and get some sleep.” Clarke said seriously, and she had no clue why she was saying any of this.

Lexa looked up at her like she would die if she didn’t. She nodded and memorized the feeling of Clarke’s hands on her face. “I will eat, and I will try to sleep.” She whispered as she eyed Clarke. Never in her whole life had she felt so vulnerable with anyone. She had never cooperated so easily with anyone either.

Clarke could see the dark circles under Lexa’s eyes and they were there most days. Then she imagined Lexa having nightmares and she closed her eyes at the thought of it. She dropped her hands from either side of her face and looked at Lexa softly. “Give me your phone.”

Lexa blinked twice and swallowed hard before pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

Clarke took Lexa’s phone and put her number in it. Before handing the phone back to Lexa she looked at her seriously. “If you ever can’t sleep or just need someone to talk to or if you are ever in trouble, call me.”

Lexa nodded and took her phone back from Clarke. “Thank you.”

Clarke shook her head, “Don’t thank me.” Before Lexa could move she stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead. Clarke surprised herself and it was the feeling that she got that freaked her out a little.

Lexa’s heart was beating out of her chest again and she was internally freaking out. Clarke had just kissed her on the forehead and it was the best feeling that she has ever experienced. The ringing of Lexa’s phone was what made Clarke move away from her.

Clarke watched Lexa quickly answer her phone, she wondered who it was and then she envied them for a minute. Then she scolded herself for being so careless. She was just supposed to be there for Lexa not give her false hope and that was exactly what she had done.

\--

Lexa was running late to school the next day, she slept really well last night and all she dreamed about was blue eyes, soft hands, and even softer lips. She was smiling like and idiot and this behavior was unlike her. She made sure to eat breakfast before hopping in her car and heading off to school. Today was going to be amazing especially with the football game tonight.

She picked up Anya on the way to school and Anya noticed her good mood right away, but she didn’t say anything about it. It was when Lexa had smiled for five minutes straight that she spoke up. “What the hell are you on?” Anya asked, and she looked at Lexa in disbelief.

Lexa stopped smiling when Anya said that, “I’m not on anything I just got good sleep last night. Also, the football game is tonight.” Lexa smiled again after she said that, she couldn’t help herself she was just very happy.

“Are we going to the game?” Anya asked, and she was unaware that Lexa wanted to attend the game. She hadn’t heard anything from Costia about them making up, so she was confused on Lexa’s behavior.

“Yeah we are going.” Lexa smiled and kept her eyes on the road and continued to think about blue eyes.

“What about Lincoln? Did you forget that he is the wide receiver and the reason that the team does any good?” Anya asked because normally Lexa hated going to anything that Lincoln did.

Lexa shook her head. “I didn’t forget. I just like football you know that.” Lexa reminded, and she didn’t understand why Anya was giving her the third degree right now. She had slept well, she was happy, end of story.

Anya nodded she did know that and she knew how upset Lexa was when they found out that she wasn’t allowed to play on the team. It was upsetting for her best friend and the team because Lexa was really good.

When Lexa pulled into her parking spot, she got out of her car. “Have you talked to Costia at all?” Lexa asked, and she realized that she probably needed to have a serious talk with her girlfriend.

“No, I haven’t heard from her.” Anya shrugged and then she looked at her watch. “I’m going to be late, see you in gym.”

Lexa watched her run off to class and she ambled through the parking lot and took her time getting to class. As much as she wanted to talk to Costia she also really didn’t want to talk to Costia. She had to go into class though. She didn’t say a word to Costia or even look in her direction.

When the bell rang Lexa was the first one out of there, she walked to the choir room and she was beaming. She was happy to find the door unlocked meaning that Clarke was here. Lexa walked in and she couldn’t stop smiling.

\--

Clarke was at the board writing what they were going to be working on today. Her head turned at the sound of the door closing and when she saw Lexa smiling she was overjoyed. Then she remembered what happened in the grocery store yesterday and she still had a lot to think about.

“Hey Miss Griffin.” Lexa smiled bigger at the sight of her teacher and then she took her seat.

“Good morning Lexa.” Clarke greeted and then she turned back to the board. It was nice to finally see Lexa smiling. The whole month that they had known each other Clarke had never seen her smile. She also looked rested meaning that she had finally gotten through to the brunette.

Clarke was stressing about the game later though. Echo said she would be there and that only eased her anxiety a bit. Then she wondered if Lexa would be there. She shook her head at the thought and somehow her student always snuck her way into her thoughts.

The bell ringing snapped Clarke out of her trance and she realized that she had to deal with Costia today. When she turned around her eyes landed on her. “Costia go to the principal’s office.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” Costia tried to defend herself, but she knew what she did.

Clarke glared at her, “I already told Principal Kane everything. Head to the office and don’t forget you have detention with me after school.” Clarke stated showing her dominance to this spoiled rotten teenage girl.

Costia nodded and she leaned over to make a remark to Raven and Octavia. Lexa was close enough to them and she wanted to hear what was being said.

“I told you that she was hot when she was mad.” Costia whispered and then they all busted out laughing.

Lexa didn’t hesitate this time, she had Costia pinned to the ground in seconds. “I told you not to talk about her like that.” Lexa growled, and she was extremely mad at Costia right now.

“I don’t give a fuck what you say Lexa! Me and you we are over. I’m so sick and tired of you and all of your issues. I’m glad you never told me anything, but a wall is easier to talk to then you are and at least its stable. You are a mess and I feel sorry for the sad soul that decides to put up with you next.” Costia said loudly and she had stopped caring about Lexa a long time ago.

Lexa felt all the happiness and everything good about herself crumble within her. Her eyes quickly turned dark and she now didn’t care if she hurt Costia. She slowly lifted her fist and she needed to do this fast before her anger turned to sadness.

Clarke was again shocked by the way Costia was hurting Lexa. All she knew was Lexa didn’t deserve this at all. She almost wanted to let Lexa hit Costia, but she couldn’t let Lexa get herself in trouble. “Lexa.” Clarke said softly as she made her way over to them.

Hearing Clarke speak her name made her hesitate. That gave Clarke enough time to pull Lexa off Costia. Lexa didn’t fight her at all, she did try to break free when Costia was off the ground.

“Go to the office Costia.” Clarke warned, and she still had her arms wrapped around Lexa, holding her back.

Lexa watched Costia leave and she could feel her anger still welled up inside of her. It was turning to sadness though. Her girlfriend of three years had just broken up with her. It was extremely upsetting. All she could think about was Clarke’s arms around her and she was confused.

Clarke let go of Lexa as soon as Costia left the room. “See me after class Lexa.” She said sadly, and she felt bad for the brunette. Costia just broke her heart in front of a room full of mean girls.

“She never loved you Woods.” Raven whispered to Lexa.

Lexa flicked her off and went back to her seat. She had to force herself to take deep breaths and to not think about what just happened. She needed time to process it and she wouldn’t be able to do that here. She actually didn’t want to let this ruin her day because before Costia came in here and wrecked her she had a fun relaxing day planned. She was going to push it all aside and deal with it later, she had to.

\--

Class went by fast for Clarke and she was nervous to talk to Lexa. Costia didn’t seem to be in the way anymore but she had promised herself to not give Lexa anymore false hope. She just kept telling herself that she didn’t like Lexa and that she just wanted to help her as a friend. Lexa just needed someone who could help guide her through the mess that is high school. Clarke could be that person for her, she just hoped Lexa wouldn’t get the wrong idea.

When the bell rang Clarke’s eyes were on Lexa, she had to remind herself to breathe when she looked at her and she didn’t know why she was acting like this. She quickly went to her office and waited on Lexa there. She kept her eyes on her just to make sure that she wasn’t going to leave without seeing her.

Lexa was walking slowly towards the office and she had a defeated look on her face. When she got in she shut the door and walked straight into Clarke’s arms.

Clarke was surprised that the brunette was giving in so easily, but she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her. “I’m sorry Lexa.”

With those words tears started rolling down Lexa’s cheeks. She didn’t want to be this way in front of Clarke, but Clarke was the only person who she trusted enough to be that way in front of.

The minutes in between second and third period slowly ticked away and Clarke knew that she would have to send Lexa to class. She held the brunette every second that she could. When she let go of her she wiped her tears away.

Lexa felt safe in Clarke’s embrace and when she let go she tried to move her way back into Clarke’s arms.

Clarke just kept wiping her tears away and then she kissed Lexa on the forehead. “Please don’t let what she did ruin what you’ve been doing for yourself. You are strong Lexa and you will get through this. I need you to go to class now.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke with the saddest face she could manage. Clarke wanted nothing other than to stay and comfort Lexa, but she couldn’t.

“I have to go teach. Please Lexa just do what I asked?” Clarke questioned as she looked into those sad green eyes. She didn’t want to leave Lexa like this, but she didn’t have a choice. She watched Lexa nod and then back away from her. “Don’t do anything stupid in gym either.” Clarke added, and she planned to tell Echo to watch Lexa closely today.

Lexa shook her head that was a promise that she couldn’t keep. Then she left Clarke’s office.

\--

Lexa walked into the locker room and went straight to her locker. Once she was changed she slammed her locker closed and looked for Anya. When she spotted her best friend in the gym she approached her.

“There she is.” Anya smiled as Lexa walked over to her, but the closer her best friend got the quicker she realized Lexa was pissed. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Costia.” Lexa growled, and she was back to being pissed, she would probably be this way for the rest of the day.

Anya furrowed her eyebrows. “You talked to Costia?”

“She broke up with me in front of the whole class after disrespecting Miss Griffin.” Lexa huffed and crossed her arms. She needed Anya right now and she hoped that her friend would understand that.

“You have a crush on Miss Griffin too?” Anya laughed, but then she realized Lexa was really upset about this. “I’m sorry Lex, that’s tough. I can talk to her and see if maybe she is just going through something?” Anya asked, and she really wondered why Lexa kept getting defensive over Miss Griffin.

She did have a crush on her choir teacher, but there was no way in hell that she was telling Anya that. “I don’t like Miss Griffin and that’s besides the point. Costia is a bitch and don’t talk to her. She doesn’t love me anymore and I don’t love her anymore.” Lexa admitted, and it was like she was smashing into a brick wall that had always been there, but she just couldn’t see it before.

Anya raised her eyebrows in surprise. “That’s it you’re really done with her?” Anya asked, and she had her own reasons of wanting to know.

“Yeah, I’m done I might still care about her, but I’m to pissed at her to care right now. Want to throw a party tonight after the game?” Lexa asked, and she was so ready to forget about Costia by getting extremely drunk.

“Hell yeah! I like this new Lexa Woods I’m seeing.” Anya laughed and put an arm around her friend as they walked out to the track.

Lexa smiled for the first time since Costia broke up with her. “I do too.” Lexa kept smiling and they were both laughing together when they passed Echo to get onto the track.

“Are we all good here ladies?” Echo asked, and she was confused especially after what Clarke said about Lexa.

“We are fantastic.” Anya replied and then she looked back to quickly eye her teacher. “Will you be at the game tonight?” Anya shouted to her teacher and she let go of Lexa to turn around and face her.

Echo smiled and nodded. “I will be at the game. You better be on your best behavior Forrest.” Echo warned, and she looked at Anya seriously before turning away to supervise the other students.

Anya turned back to Lexa. “Why is she so hot?” Anya smiled, and she wanted to melt.

Lexa punched her best friend hard in the arm. “Cut it out, she is our teacher.”

“Hey watch it Commander.” Anya joked. “Look at her and tell me that she isn’t hot.”

Lexa looked at Echo and she nodded and put her hands up. “Okay she is hot, but she is what like twenty-four?” Lexa asked, and she knew that was totally illegal.

“No, she is twenty-one, her and Miss Griffin were roommates in college and they are the same age.” Anya smiled, and she was proud of herself for gaining all of this intel. She just started up a slow jog as she watched for Lexa’s reaction.

“Only twenty-one? Miss Griffin too?” Lexa asked, and she was in complete and total disbelief. “We are only seventeen Anya.” Lexa reminded and her dreams of being with her teacher were getting crushed again.

“For what two more months?” Anya smirked, and she was seeing a different side of Lexa right now.

Lexa shook her head and started running faster. “Echo would never, so you can dream about that all you want. Actually, if I beat you around the track you have to make a move on her tonight at the game.” Lexa smiled and then she started sprinting.

“Hey wait!” Anya called out and she ran as fast as she could to try and catch Lexa.

Lexa was to far ahead now and she was coming around the last corner of the track. She looked back at Anya and she knew that she had this in the bag. When she got to where Echo was she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Game on!” She couldn’t very well yell anything about what was going to happen, not in front of their teacher at least.

When Anya ran up to Lexa she had a pissed off look on her face, but it quickly turned into a smile. “You got me Lex, and I will get you back for this.” Anya warned, but she smiled nevertheless because she loved a good challenge.

“Should I be concerned about this?” Echo asked, and she had been listening in on their conversation.

“No.” They both said in unison and it led to Anya punching Lexa in the arm.

Echo shook her head and now she wanted to talk to Clarke because she was confused on both Lexa’s and Anya’s behavior. “Go do some more laps.”

Anya saluted Echo as Lexa dragged her away knowing very well Anya would just stand there and drool over her teacher. “So, a party?” Anya asked, and she was extremely excited for tonight now. “People aren’t going to believe me when I tell them that Lexa Woods, the goody two shoes is throwing a party.”

Lexa smiled at that and she was proud of her reputation. “If they don’t come they will be missing out on the best party that anyone at our school has ever thrown.”

“Woah that’s ambitious of you to say.” Anya commented, but she was proud of her best friend. It was time that Lexa became an outgoing popular person because she should’ve been one all along. “I’m totally finding you someone to hook up with tonight.” Anya smirked, and she knew just the person.

“I’ll pass because I’m going to get drunk tonight.” Lexa smiled and then she picked up the pace.

Tonight, was going to be one of the greatest nights of her life. Her girlfriend might have just broken up with her and everything else in her life hasn’t been going to great. Its nothing that a shameless high school party wont cure though.

Lexa had convinced herself that this was what she needed, for the rest of the day she decided to push everything else out of her head. She wasn’t going to think of school work or blue eyes or her ex-girlfriend. She was going to think about loud music, getting drunk, and watching the football game because in all reality those were the things that were going to help silence her mind.

She would find things aren’t as simple as they seem, but right now with Anya at her side and her lungs starting to burn she felt invincible. When Lexa Woods felt invincible absolutely nothing was going to get in her way, not a damn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of the feedback that I'm getting please keep it coming! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I want to commit to a schedule for this story and I am trying to convince myself to do it right now. By the time I post the next chapter I should have a schedule. Also if you are enjoying this go check out my other story called The Happiest Place on Earth. I will be posting the next chapter for that soon as well. Thanks again for the support and see you guys next time!


	4. Why do you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is determined to numb her pain by partying and having fun at the game. Will the pain go away or will she only make it worse?

Clarke was in her office when the bell for seventh period rang. She noticed that Lexa was acting really weird in class. It was odd considering the way Costia broke up with her and the way Lexa had looked when they talked in her office earlier.

“Miss Griffin?” Lexa asked, she was standing at the door of her teacher’s office.

Clarke looked up and smiled at the young brunette, something still had to be wrong. There was no way that Lexa could be okay after that, not with what Clarke had seen in all her time of knowing her. “Yes, Lexa?”

“Will you be attending the game tonight?” Lexa asked, and she knew that earlier she had promised herself that she wouldn’t think about Clarke, she couldn’t help herself though. Getting her teacher off her mind was not going to be easy, she knew that.

Clarke licked her lips and nodded. “I will. Do you want to talk more about earlier?” Clarke asked and then she heard the door open.

Lexa saw who was walking in and she turned and went for the back door. Her good mood was now gone, but she wasn’t worried because it would be back in a few hours.

“Lexa wait!” Clarke called out and by the time she was up Lexa was gone and Costia was standing behind her.

“I’m here for detention.” Costia smirked.

Clarke turned around and the look on Costia’s face was disturbing. It didn’t seem like she was fazed by this at all and Clarke had to force herself to hold her tongue. “I’m glad, just know that you crossed the line today.” She warned because Lexa meant something to her whether she was ready to admit it or not.

“What, for breaking up with my girlfriend? That’s none of your business.” Costia scoffed and she didn’t understand why Miss Griffin seemed to hate her so much.

“You hurt her.” Clarke whispered, and she surprised herself by saying that. She just stared at Costia in complete disbelief. This girl didn’t have a clue.

Costia furrowed her eyebrows. “Why do you care so much?”

“I care about all my students and if you had been on the other end of that things would’ve been different. You can’t treat people like that. You are lucky Kane didn’t suspend you.” Clarke pointed out and if she had pushed hard enough then Costia would’ve been.

“Let him. I don’t care.” Costia rolled her eyes and she had better places to be right now.

Clarke was close to losing it with this girl and she knew Costia was only going to push her more. “Do the assignment written on the board and no you can’t leave when you’re done. Detention is two hours today and I don’t care if that leaves you with not enough time to get ready for the game.”

Costia was smiling at her and she realized that she was being a bitch. She just rolled her eyes and went into her office. The thought of Costia liking her in a sexual way sickened her. She would rather Bellamy than her.

A few minutes later Echo walked into the choir room. She quickly caught Clarke up on what happened in third period with Lexa and Anya.  Now she was even more confused at Lexa’s behavior. “Laughing? They were laughing and running together? That…that doesn’t make any sense. I mean Lexa was smiling in class today, but I don’t know why?”

“They are teenagers Clarke, I can remember your mood swings, they used to be bad.” Echo laughed, and Clarke punched her.

“Watch yourself or I will bring them back.” She warned her best friend, but then she smiled at her. “Are you still coming to the game?”

Echo nodded, she wasn’t missing this game for anything. “Of course, it will be fun.”

Clarke thought about that, she hadn’t had fun in a long time especially not with Echo. “We are almost there.” She smiled, and she was just waiting for detention to be over, so she could get Costia and these petty high school problems off her mind.

\--

A few hours later Lexa and Anya were walking to the football field from the parking lot. They had been discussing the party the whole way there and Lexa was really excited about this. It was about time she let her hair down and stopped worrying about consequences. High school was a time to have fun, not a time to be serious.

Her mind had been clear of all her worries for the last few hours. Once they were almost at the bleachers Lexa found herself searching for blue eyes and blonde hair. Whenever she used to come to the games her attention would be on Costia and the cheerleaders, not anymore. She hated the rest of them anyway.

“Hey, don’t forget our deal.” Lexa smiled and kept scanning the crowd.

“I haven’t, it’s going to be so easy especially with her in those jeans.” Anya commented and pointed to Echo and Clarke.

They were walking to seats a little ways down from them. Lexa felt her stomach flip in a good way when she saw Miss Griffin. She could see those blue eyes in her head and she turned to Anya and grabbed her hand. Lexa was now making a beeline for Clarke and Echo.

Anya was confused, but she figured Lexa wanted to see her get embarrassed. So, she let her best friend pull her to their teachers.

Lexa ran her free hand through her hair, she had straightened it and she was wearing jean shorts and a cute shirt. Normally she didn’t give a crap about her outfit, but knowing Clarke was going to be here, she couldn’t dress like a hobo. That wouldn’t impress her teacher.

When they were close Anya took the lead and let go of Lexa’s hand. “Fancy seeing you here.” She smiled, and she went and sat herself down right next to Echo. Lexa was shocked at how carefree Anya was about things such as these. That was why she loved her though.

“Same to you.” Echo said as she looked at Clarke and then back at Anya. The gym teacher quickly fell into conversation with her student.

Lexa was left awkwardly standing there and Clarke thought that it was adorable. “You guys really want to be caught sitting with us? We aren’t cool.” Clarke joked, and she made a space for Lexa to sit down next to her.

Lexa tentatively took the seat and when she did her heart was beating out of her chest because her leg was brushing up against her teacher’s. When she looked up at Clarke it looked like she wasn’t even fazed by it. Meanwhile all Lexa can picture is Clarke doing things to her.

“You guys are very cool.” Anya smiled and then she fell back into a conversation with Echo.

“So, are you a fan of football?” Clarke asked, and she was happier than ever right now. Lexa seemed to be doing great and they were sitting right next to each other.

The brunette straightened up at that. “The biggest.”

“Really? I didn’t peg you as a football fan.” Clarke admitted, and she kept her eyes on the field.

Lexa was smiling at her teacher. “Are you kidding? I played all the way up until ninth grade.” Lexa sighed thinking about all the fun she had when she played football. She still loved the sport dearly.

“Why did you stop?” Clarke asked, but she was actually glad that Lexa wasn’t on the team. She had heard stories about the players getting hurt from her mom. The thought that Lexa had even played football worried her.

“They wouldn’t let me on the team…” Lexa trailed off and she hated that they wouldn’t let her on team. “I’m the best there is.” She said nonchalantly, and she had no clue why she was opening up to Clarke like this.

Clarke could see how Lexa’s demeanor changed as she talked about it and she felt bad for her, but she was still glad that Lexa wasn’t playing. She probably wouldn’t be able to watch the game if that was the case.

Anya was pulling Lexa away before Clarke could say another word.

“We are going to get snacks.” Anya said as she looked at her teachers.

“She has a fire in her.” Echo commented and then she put her eyes on the field since the game was starting.

Clarke watched Lexa get dragged away from her and she just stared at her. Those green eyes were showing everything that Lexa wouldn’t share with her. The brunette was a mystery she had yet to solve and she would crack her one day. “She does.” Clarke replied quietly.

\--

It was almost the end of the second quarter and Lexa and Anya were back in their seats next to their teachers. The game was going great. The grounders were winning 14-7. Artigas was a strong quarter back. Lexa couldn’t sit next to Clarke anymore though and she had wandered down to the fence.

She could see the cheerleaders clearly from here. Seeing Costia made her want to punch the shit out of something. She just took a deep breath and restrained herself. Soon enough she would be drunk, and she wouldn’t remember any of this.

It was what happened when she was walking back to her seat that would set in course different events that she hadn’t planned for.

\--

Clarke was watching Lexa like a hawk. All she wanted was to console her, but this was not the time or place to do that. Lexa wouldn’t talk to her when she was sitting here, and Clarke understood that she needed space. She knew first hand that having space was lonely and that was the last thing that she wanted for Lexa.

She had been in Lexa’s place before. She was the same age as Lexa now when her father died. No one could do anything for her and she was completely alone. Her mother to this day still can’t help her. No one will ever be able to or that’s what she has convinced herself up to this point.

“Hey princess.” Bellamy greeted as he plopped himself down next to Clarke. He put an arm around her immediately and Clarke reached for her best friend’s hand as fast as she could.

“I’m here with someone, just like I said I would be.” Clarke rolled her eyes and Echo leaned forward and smiled.

“Hi, I’m Echo the new gym teacher.” Echo smiled at Bellamy and she was eye fucking the crap out of him which Clarke would soon find out. She held her best friends hand nonetheless and she was ready to fool the crap out of Bellamy.

Bellamy shook his head. “You two aren’t lesbians.” He said with confidence.

Clarke had a feeling that he wouldn’t be convinced that easily. “We are, we just started dating a few weeks ago. Right babe?” Clarke asked as she leaned into Echo.

Anya was witnessing all of this and she was extremely confused. Her attention had been on the cheerleaders like Lexa’s, but whatever this was she wasn’t going to miss it.

“Listen I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to back off. She is taken.” Echo said as she pulled Clarke closer to her.

Bellamy wasn’t about to be played and he wasn’t leaving until he knew for sure. “Prove it.” Bellamy challenged.

Clarke was infuriated by Bellamy’s ego and she wanted to break his nose. Before Clarke knew what was happening Echo was kissing her. She kissed her best friend back passionately and felt nothing. Her and Echo were just friends, and this definitely wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but they didn’t like each other to this extent. Clarke was just lucky Echo was cool enough to help her out.

Bellamy smirked as they kissed. When Echo pulled away he looked pleased. “Okay its now semi believable, enjoy the game.” He said and then he walked away.

When he was out of sight Clarke’s eyes connected with Lexa’s. She was extremely far away but she could see the pain in the young brunette’s eyes. Clarke blinked a few times wondering if Lexa was hurt because of her. The thought of it made her sick and she didn’t know why.

“Woah what the hell was that?” Anya asked, and she looked at Echo for answers. Echo looked to Clarke and she was confused when she saw Clarke leaving.

“Don’t worry about it Anya. It doesn’t concern you. You should go have fun with your friends. Fun times like this slip through your fingers quicker than you think.” Echo replied.

Anya did as her teacher said for once. She really just wanted to find Lexa right now and tell her about what just happened. That was until her eye caught on a certain someone. All thoughts about her teachers kissing went right out the window as she approached them.

\--

Lexa was torn up at what she had seen a few minutes earlier. It was bad because the teacher she had a crush on was kissing one of her other teachers. The only good thing about it was now she knew that she had a chance. Her crush could’ve been all for nothing if Clarke was straight and thankfully she wasn’t.

She had turned to the game after what she saw because her world was crumbling around her. Her school was still up, and Lexa watched the next play intently. The ball was snapped right into Artigas’s hands then out of no where he was hit on his blind side. He went down right away, and Lexa’s eyes widened as she watched her cousin sprint across the field towards him.

Lexa was now making her way down to the field too. She really hoped that he was okay. That was the last play before half time and she knew exactly who had taken Artigas down. It was Roan Queen. She used to play games against him in middle school and he was lethal. Anytime she got hit by him it knocked the breath out of her.

Ten minutes later Lexa was waiting for Lincoln to come out of the locker room. She wasn’t on speaking terms with Lincoln, but Lincoln was good friends with Artigas and she was probably the only one who could console him.

When the door opened Lexa fell into stride next to her cousin. Lincoln’s eyes lit up when he saw her.

“You are just the person I wanted to see.” He said as he turned to her.

“Why is Artigas okay?” Lexa asked, and she was confused.

Lincoln shook his head and clenched his jaw. “No, that bastard Roan broke his ankle.” Lincoln muttered. “Artigas is out of the game and he is our only quarterback. We are screwed unless…” Lincoln smiled at his cousin.

Lexa quickly caught on and she knew that she shouldn’t be doing Lincoln any favors, but this was about more than Lincoln. This was a dream Lexa had always had and this was her chance. “I’m in.”

“I will tell coach, get in uniform.” Lincoln laughed and then he hugged Lexa. “We are totally going to win with you.”

Lexa was glad that Lincoln thought that because she wasn’t so sure, she hadn’t played football in a while. “This changes nothing.” Lexa said coldly before walking away. There was no way that she could forgive Lincoln for giving her the cold shoulder for all this time. She can play on the same team as him though. That was something that she could do.

Five minutes later she was walking out of the locker room and onto the field. She was lucky that she had kept all of her football things. She even put on her ‘warpaint’ as Anya called it. Anya was the one who got her to start wearing it, she said that it would intimidate her opponents and she wasn’t wrong.

As she walked onto the field she was excited, she headed over to their coach immediately. Lexa knew the football coach very well. He used to be her coach in middle school.

“Lexa, thank you for doing this.” Titus thanked her and then he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I should’ve allowed you to be on the team years ago.”

“It’s okay I’m getting to play now and that’s all that matters to me.” Lexa replied, and she was still excited, but also nervous. She swallowed hard before putting on her helmet and waiting on the sideline for the second half to start.

\--

Clarke couldn’t find Lexa anywhere and she was now back in her seat next to Echo.

“Why did you run off Clarke?” Echo asked, and she was concerned for her best friend.

“I needed to use the bathroom.” Clarke lied, she left for one reason and that was to find Lexa. She felt bad about what just happened, and she still wasn’t sure what was going on with her, but she needed to know. She really wished Lexa would come back from wherever she went.

Clarke watched them kickoff the second half of the game. Lexa still wasn’t back, and Anya wasn’t either. She was lost in her thoughts when Echo tapped her on the shoulder and she straightened up immediately. “What?”

“Since when is Lexa on the team?” Echo asked, and she pointed to the field.

When Clarke turned her eyes to the field she could see Lexa walking onto it. Everything in her started to shatter, of course this would happen. Clarke remembered Artigas getting hurt and she was now furious that Lexa felt the need to step in. “She isn’t, she told me earlier that she wasn’t.”

“Looks like she is now. This is going to be interesting.” Echo laughed and glued her attention to the field.

\--

Lexa was walking onto the field and Lincoln was right next to her. “You got this Lex and you look scary by the way.” He laughed and ran to his position.

She made sure her mask was secure, and she got into position. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she eyed everyone on the line. Her eyes fell on Roan Queen and that’s when all her anxiety faded away.

When the ball was snapped she caught it and backed up. She eyed the field and saw Lincoln wide open. The ball left her hands in a perfect spiral that Lincoln caught. He ran a good twenty yards before the other team tackled him. Lexa threw her hands up and celebrated. This was what she needed.

Then she found herself looking to the bleachers. When her eyes connected with blue ones she felt invincible. Lincoln then hugged her, and they quickly lined up again. Lexa was even more determined when the ball was snapped this time. She was confident in her team and she knew that they would protect her.

The ball was snapped and as soon as her hands were on it, she sprinted through the hole to her right. Lincoln was clearing a path for her and she got tackled after running fifteen yards. Her cousin pushed the guy off her and pulled her up.

“You okay?” He asked, and he looked concerned.

“I’m good.” She replied as she brushed her hands on her pants. Lexa found herself looking at the bleachers again and she saw Clarke standing. She looked to be locked into conversation with Echo. She shook her head because she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about her teacher.

Her attention was pulled away when she heard their own cheer team booing the crap out of them. It was probably Costia’s doing and Lexa didn’t give a shit at this point, she was here for one reason and that was to win this game for her school.

The whole third quarter Lexa was on fire and nothing was stopping her. This was what she needed, and she was finally feeling okay again. She was letting it get to her though and she was becoming blinded by her ego which was never a good thing.

The seconds in the third quarter were counting down and Lexa was determined to make a big play. She had the ball in her hands and she was looking down the field for Lincoln. Out of nowhere she was hit extremely hard. Roan was currently on top of her and he spit in her face.

She couldn’t breathe, and she couldn’t move. Lexa tried not to panic though, she glared back at Roan as she held back tears. This definitely hurt way more than it did in middle school.

Someone finally pulled Roan off her and she still couldn’t breathe. He had knocked the wind out of her and she knew that she was lucky that he hadn’t knocked her out. She wanted to rest her eyes for a minute so that’s what she did.

\--

Clarke was super into the football game ever since Lexa got put into it. Echo was confused because she had never seen Clarke this passionate for sports before. Her eyes never left Lexa’s though and when Clarke saw she was trying to make a big play she got nervous.

She was standing up when she saw what Lexa didn’t and by then it was too late. Clarke expected Lexa to duck or move when Roan was running at her. When he hit her, it felt like the breath was knocked from her own body. Before Lexa even hit the ground, she was running down to the field.

When she got down there Roan was still on Lexa. She was now with her mom running out onto the field. “Get him off her!” Clarke yelled, and she saw one of the players finally pull Roan off Lexa.

Her mom got to Lexa first and then she was kneeling next to Lexa. Her eyes were closed, and she was freaking out. Lexa then opened her eyes and tried to move.

“You need to stay down Lexa.” Abby instructed, and she was currently searching for any injuries that Lexa could’ve sustained.

Clarke’s eyes snapped to Lexa’s and she had to hold back tears. This was not the time or place to be emotional and she didn’t even know why she felt like this. All she knew was that she was angry.

Lexa coughed and then she finally felt air rush into her lungs. “He hit me pretty hard.” She laughed and then grabbed her chest.

Clarke didn’t understand how she could be laughing at that. This was serious, and she could be seriously hurt.

“Are you okay Lexa?” Abby asked, and she hadn’t found any injuries.

Lexa nodded. “He just knocked my breath out of me.” Then she sat up and her eyes widened when she saw Clarke there. “Miss Griffin?” Lexa asked and the pain of what she saw earlier returned to her. She stood up now and reached for her helmet that had been knocked off her head.

“She is fine Clarke lets go.” Abby said, and she started walking away.

“Pull her from the game.” Clarke growled as she grabbed her moms arm to keep her from walking away.

Lexa saw the way Clarke was acting and she was confused. “Hey, I’m playing the rest of the game. You can’t take me out, only coach can, and he won’t.” Lexa intervened, and she was confident that she would win this.

Clarke let go of her mother and walked up to Lexa. “You don’t have to do this. What are you trying to prove?” Clarke asked, and she was infuriated right now. She didn’t need Lexa getting hurt. “Whatever it is its not worth it.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Lexa shrugged and then put her helmet on.

Clarke crossed her arms and she felt her mom pulling her off the field. Her eyes didn’t leave Lexa’s and the black paint on her face made her look badass. Clarke shook her head though, she wasn’t about to stand by and watch Lexa get hurt again.

\--

Halfway into the fourth quarter the game was tied, and Lexa was playing her heart out. She had seen Clarke on the sidelines trying to get her pulled from the game. There was no way that she could though, for once she didn’t have the authority too.

Roan hadn’t gotten penalized for sacking her like that, even though it was definitely unnecessary roughness. Lexa had been watching him like a hawk ever since then. It had shaken her a little, but not enough to knock her off her game.

When the ball was snapped Lexa had her eyes on Roan. He was being blocked and she was confident in her left tackle Quint. She took a deep breath now, knowing she had time to execute the play. That was until Quint stepped aside.

Lexa was on the ground right after the ball left her hands. She groaned when she tried to move, and she was pissed. Lincoln was by her side and helping her up. Then he walked over to confront Quint.

“I saw what you did!” He yelled, and he pushed him.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and she had her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She just shut her eyes and tried to make sense of what happened.

By the time Abby and Clarke got over to her she was on the ground again. Lexa watched as the referee pulled Lincoln away from Quint, if they weren’t careful they would get fouled for this. Abby just bent down next to Lexa again.

Clarke was right next to her, but she was furious at her mom and Lexa right now. “Mom pull her from the game. She is going to get hurt.” Clarke stated, and she couldn’t bear to see that happen.

Abby turned to Clarke and eyed her daughter curiously. Then she looked at Lexa who had stood up again. “Are you okay Lexa?”

“I’m better than ever.” The brunette smiled, but that smile faded when she looked at Clarke. All she could see was Echo kissing her and it made her want to vomit. “You don’t need to keep checking on me. The games is almost over, so save yourself the trouble.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open when she heard that. Abby had already turned to walk away seemingly respecting Lexa’s wishes without question. Clarke understood why, Lexa had that air about her, but she wouldn’t be so easily fooled by it.

“Do you not remember me saying that you have people who care about you?” Clarke asked as she got closer to Lexa. “Why are you doing this?”

Lexa scoffed and clenched her jaw. “You think I care what anyone else thinks. I know what’s best for me and right now its playing in this game. Why do you care?” Lexa asked, throwing her teacher’s question right back at her.

Clarke was speechless because that was a question she couldn’t answer.

_Why do you care?_

It echoed in her mind as she stared into green eyes. Lexa got her this time and she just turned and walked away from the brunette. She was angry about this, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Lexa watched her teacher walk away she had been acting normal the whole time Clarke was there. She instantly doubled over and threw up once Clarke walked away. She saw the referee signaling the game to resume and she blinked a few times. She could do this.

A couple more plays went by and things seemed to be going good again. The game was going to come down to the wire and when Lincoln caught one of her perfectly thrown balls she thought that was it. He ran right into the touchdown zone and the crowd cheered.

Lexa’s eyes went to the clock right away. There was still five minutes left and a lot could happen in five minutes. She was just glad that she could rest in the meantime.

When she got to the sideline she sat down right away. She could see Clarke eyeing her from where she was sitting with Abby. Lincoln was at her side and they were going over strategy. Lincoln also told her to keep and eye on Quint because he was suspicious about his loyalty to their team.

Her whole body was aching right now, and she tried to listen to what Lincoln was saying, but all her focus was on the game. Their defense kept messing up simple plays and Azgeda was moving down the field at an alarming rate.

Lexa couldn’t not stand when they got into the red zone, she was pacing, and Lincoln knew he needed to calm her down. He just grabbed a football and started tossing it to her. “Even if they score we still have time.”

“Talk to me again when the whole game depends on you.” Lexa snapped at her cousin. She was on the edge here.

“Chill out Lexa.” Lincoln said as he caught the ball that Lexa threw hard at his chest. “You’re going to hurt your arm.”

Lexa kneeled in the grass and she looked out at the field. Three minutes and they still hadn’t scored. Her and Lincoln would have to connect on almost every pass. They only had one time out left. When she felt the thought of blue pushing her way to the front of her mind, she brought her hands to her head.

Clarke was staring at her and she knew it, she looked back at Clarke and took a deep breath. The blonde looked concerned for her and it left her curious. Lexa turned just in time to see them scoring a touchdown, she felt personally attacked for some reason.

This was her debut and it was getting ruined. She walked up to her cousin and clasped his forearm. “If you fumble the ball I’m going to kill you.” Lexa whispered.

Lincoln didn’t look fazed he just smiled and ran onto the field he was receiving the kick and Lexa knew this play was crucial to whether or not they win the game.

She watched Lincoln catch the ball and she was on her knees on the sideline. Lincoln started sprinting immediately and she smiled. He was almost at the twenty when Roan took him down. Lexa grimaced because they needed a better play than that.

None of this was good, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Now she could be nothing but perfect. She put her helmet on as she joined her team on the field. Everyone knew the drill already it was now up to Lincoln and Lexa to win this.

The first snap of the drive and Lexa’s head was back in the game. Roan couldn’t get to Lexa in time and the ball left her hands and sailed through the air landing safely in Lincoln’s hands as he ran as fast as he could. Roan hit her right after she let go of the ball though.

Lexa took a deep breath and stood up. He was trying to hurt her that much was obvious, but she wasn’t going to stop getting up unless he took her down for good. Lexa eyed her cousin as they lined back up, she made a fist then help up two fingers. Lincoln smiled at Lexa and when the play started he ran down the field.  She threw the ball as hard as she could, and she escaped Roan this time as well. Lincoln gracefully snatched the ball out of the air and ran until he was tackled.

The game was now down to the last minute. They were at the fifteen-yard line. It was first down, and Lexa’s eyes were on the touchdown zone. There was nothing stopping the clock now. She watched the seconds start counting down and she started the play immediately. Roan got around Quint right away and Lexa handed the ball off right before getting hit.

She pushed Roan off her and she heard Lincoln yell, “Ge smak daun, gyon up nodotaim!”

Lexa grunted and got up because the clock was still running down, she hadnt heard Lincoln speak to her like that in ages. She signaled for the ball to be snapped as soon as they were in position. She got rid of the ball right away this time, but Roan still hit her.

At this point she was contemplating not getting up. Lincoln had stepped out to stop the clock. Her other teammates helped her up and she took her helmet off to wipe blood from under her nose. Lexa was now walking up to Quint. “Cover him or we are going to have a problem.” She threatened.

Quint laughed, and Lexa clenched her fists, she just turned away and ran to the sideline. Her breathing was shallow and the pain in her chest was almost unbearable. “Put someone else in for Quint!” Lexa yelled at her coach.

Titus shook his head. “Quint is the best that we have, I won’t pull him.”

Lexa had completely lost her resolve. “He keeps letting Roan through! Do you want me to win this game or not!?” She yelled, and she knew the timeout was almost over. She needed to calm down and she found herself searching for blue eyes. Clarke was shaking her head.

She had no choice to run back onto the field now, when she had her helmet back on she hardened her resolve and pushed all her feelings aside. Either she won the game here or she was getting carried off the field.

Lexa took one deep breath before the ball was snapped, she hesitated, and she was hit by Roan again. The ball was tightly in her grip. She got up on her own this time and she looked back at the sideline. Clarke was walking away. That made Lexa even more mad if anyone had faith in her it should’ve been her teacher.

The next play Lexa found Lincoln in the end zone. There was ten seconds left and they needed the two-point conversion. Lincoln came over to Lexa and whispered something in her ear. She nodded understanding what they needed to do right away.

When the play started Lexa faked the ball to one of the other wide receivers and then she ran the path that Lincoln had opened up for her right into the end zone. Her teammates were celebrating immediately because she had singlehandedly won the game for them.

All Lexa felt was defeat because that’s what today was for her. She now needed to find Anya because they had a party to get to, she announced it to her team before limping to the locker room. Abby tried to check her out on her way off the field and she waved her away. She could take care of herself.

\--

Clarke was long gone, and she didn’t even stick around to see who had won the game. She was sitting in her car waiting for Echo since they rode together. Tonight, was supposed to be fun, but after everything she was just upset. Lexa was stubborn and seeing her get hit by Roan repeatedly hurt her in ways that she didn’t understand.

When Echo got to the car she got in the passenger seat. “Why were you down on the field?”

“My mom needed me.” Clarke lied, and she hated that she had to lie to her best friend, she was lying to herself too she just didn’t know it yet.

“Why were you so concerned about Lexa?” Echo asked and Clarke grimaced.

“I’m concerned about all of my students.” Clarke explained and they both knew that wasn’t the case. “Can we not talk about this? I’m tired and I just want to get some sleep.”

Echo nodded. “Whatever.”

Clarke could feel the hostility in her voice and she knew that was fair, but until she figured out why the heck she was so obsessed with Lexa then she had to act like this.

\--

When Lexa walked out of the locker room Anya was waiting for her.

“You don’t look to good.” Anya laughed, but she was actually concerned for Lexa.

“Shut up. I did what was necessary, now we have a party to host, so let’s get out of here.” Lexa groaned as they walked to her car. She was going to be in pain for days it seemed.

Anya grabbed the keys from her. “I’m driving.” She smiled and then she helped Lexa into the car.

“If you so much as scratch this I will kill you.” Lexa threatened, and she wasn’t joking around.

Anya rolled her eyes and started driving them back. “Yes, Commander.”

As they drove back Lexa thought about the party. It would surely cheer her up, she had won her first high school football game and she was single. She pictured her night only getting better, but in all reality, she had no clue what she was in for.

There were already people at her house when they pulled up. Her and Anya had prepared for the party after school, so they wouldn’t have to do anything after the game.

An hour later her house was full of people she didn’t know, she could kill Anya for inviting this many people to the party. She didn’t even know where Anya was. Lexa was already tipsy but getting drunk alone was never fun. She really wasn’t looking forward to cleaning up tomorrow, but at least it was Friday.

It took a little more searching, but Lexa eventually found Anya, she was kissing some girl and Lexa rolled her eyes. This was classic Anya, she wondered which unlucky girl it was this time and she didn’t have to wait long to find out.

The smile on Lexa’s face disappeared right away when she saw the girl. All the pain that she felt from the game just multiplied by ten.

Costia.

Her best friend was making out with her ex-girlfriend of three years. Lexa was seeing red right now. She went right to the kitchen and downed three shots. Raven and Octavia were there and if she wasn’t in this state she would’ve kicked them out. Lincoln was there to, and he looked at Lexa confused.

She took a fourth shot and then left the kitchen, she was going to blow up on someone. Lexa ran up the stairs and flew into her room, thankfully her room wasn’t occupied. She tried to contain her anger, but she was breathing heavily and pacing.

Ten seconds later, she was punching her wall. She only stopped when she had punched a hole in the wall, her knuckles were bleeding and she slid down the wall and cried.

\--

Twenty minutes later Lexa was in the kitchen again and this time she grabbed a bottle of vodka. She had her phone in her other hand and her knuckles were still bleeding. There were so many people in her house that she found it hard to breathe so she made her way outside. She went out the front door because she knew there would be people in the back.

Somehow, she made it to the curb and it was there that she realized how much she had hurt herself. She scrolled through her contact list and stared at Clarke’s name. What happened earlier played in her head and she found herself pressing on the button to call Clarke. She planned to yell at her for walking away earlier.

The phone rang twice before Lexa heard Clarke’s voice. “Who is this?” Clarke asked.

“Lexa.” She mumbled and then took a swig of vodka.

“Is something wrong?” Clarke asked, and she was confused on why the brunette was calling her.

Lexa shook her head and drank some more alcohol. “You don’t have a clue, do you?” Lexa growled, and she had no filter right now.

“I guess I don’t. Do you want to enlighten me?” Clarke asked, and she was confused on Lexa’s behavior. It was eleven o’ clock at night and she didn’t understand why Lexa was calling her.

“Enlighten you?” Lexa laughed and then she smashed the bottle of vodka on the ground.

“What was that?” Clarke asked, and she was suddenly concerned.

Lexa’s demeanor changed for a second and then she kicked at the glass. “I’m sitting in front of my house. I’m hosting a party you know. Its pretty epic.” Lexa replied, and her voice was hollow. She ignored Clarke’s question on purpose.

“Where do you live?” Clarke asked, and she was already grabbing her car keys and leaving her apartment. Now it all made sense to her Lexa was drunk and no one was there to take care of her.

“You party Miss Griffin? If that’s the case, then come on over. I will text you my address.” Lexa smiled and then she hung up the phone and texted her teacher.

\--

Clarke got the text right away, she put the address into her GPS and went straight to Lexa’s. When she got there Lexa was sitting on the curb. She got out of her car right away and went over to Lexa. Her eyes widened when she saw Lexa’s knuckles.

“What happened?” Clarke asked as she tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her knuckles.

Lexa shook her head and blinked away tears. “Anya is dead to me.” Lexa said anger returning to her.

Clarke didn’t understand why she was so mad or what happened. All she knew was she couldn’t leave Lexa on this curb. “Come on.” Clarke gestured to her car as she stood up.

“You too, you were kissing Echo.” Lexa blurted, and she didn’t move.

Clarke eyed Lexa and she was finally putting two and two together. Lexa liked her. How she had been so blind she will never know.

“I don’t want to see your face ever again.” Lexa whispered, her voice shaky and real tears were flowing from her eyes.

At this point Clarke was unsure of what to do, she remembered hugging Lexa in the grocery store and she decided to do the same thing right here. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her tightly.

Lexa tried to push her away, but she was to weak right now to do anything. “You left the game, you walked away why? Why did you walk away?” Lexa asked her arms were now tightly around her teacher.

“I couldn’t bear to see you get hurt again.” Clarke admitted, and she was confused on what this was. She cared for Lexa, but not in the way that either of them needed. “You should’ve pulled yourself from the game.”

Lexa shook her head and pulled away. “I had to prove myself.”

“To who?” Clarke asked, and she was quickly becoming exasperated.

“Everyone and it didn’t work. Things will never be okay with me and Lincoln, Costia and Anya are in there probably fucking each other right now, and you, you are dating Echo.” Lexa cried, and this was so unlike her, she let go of Clarke because she knew it was wrong to do this. “I like you.” She whispered, and she was drunk that’s why this was all coming out so easily.

“What?” Clarke asked, and she was stunned, she had been helping Lexa only because she knew she needed someone who she could depend on. She could be that person.

Lexa pushed herself up and tried to walk away, but the amount of pain she was in was overwhelming. Clarke saw this and put her arms around her and carried her to the car. Lexa looked up into her blue eyes and she knew ever since she first saw them that nothing good would come of this.

No matter what she did it seemed that she always ended up here staring into those gorgeous blue eyes and wondering why she felt this way towards her teacher. She curled up on the seat once Clarke put her in the car and after that she passed out.

\--

Clarke took Lexa back to her apartment, thankfully Echo’s lights weren’t on. She lived right next door and Clarke didn’t really want to explain this situation to her best friend. She carried Lexa into her apartment and laid her down on her bed.

Lexa was knocked out and Clarke took a seat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands through her hair. Only one thing was going through her head right now and it wasn’t fair of her to think like that. Lexa wasn’t in her right state of mind and she was glad that Lexa was smart enough to pick up the phone and call her.

Lexa looked so peaceful and Clarke found herself brushing some hair out of her face, when Lexa moved she quickly pulled her hand away and stood up. The brunette was still dead asleep, Clarke pulled the covers over her and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Denial, she was in denial about this.

As her thoughts continued to plague her she went and laid down on the couch. She tossed and turned all night unable to sleep knowing Lexa was so close to her. What this was? She had no clue and she wouldn’t admit it. Clarke told herself the reason she wasn’t sleeping was because she was concerned for Lexa’s health.

The thought of admitting what she was hiding was reckless and she wouldn’t do it, she couldn’t.

\--

When Lexa woke up she was confused. As her eyes opened she looked around to take in her surroundings, she was in a bedroom. The walls were a cream color and the sun was streaming in through the blinds. When she went to lift her head, she groaned and laid her head back down.

Lexa had no clue what happened last night, and she tried to figure it out. The first thing that came back to her was Anya and Costia. The thought of it brought tears to her eyes, but she didn’t let a single tear fall. Anya had it coming for her.

The sound of the door opening had her lifting her head. When she saw Clarke, she blinked thinking that she was mistaken. “Miss Griffin?” Lexa asked, and she brought her hand to her head.

“I think that when we aren’t in school you can call me Clarke.” She smiled and walked over to her with some water and painkillers. “Take these.” Clarke instructed as she handed them to Lexa.

Once Lexa had taken the painkillers she looked up at Clarke. Those blue eyes looked so ethereal with the light from the window shining on them. “I don’t remember what happened.” she shook her head and then kept her eyes on Clarke’s.

“Thankfully you were smart enough to call me,” Clarke began, and she had a lot more to say to Lexa, “you could’ve hurt yourself you know. You did hurt yourself yesterday. You shouldn’t have played in the game and partying like that. That was extremely irresponsible, but what would’ve happened if you hadn’t of called me? Why were you so angry with Anya?” Clarke asked, and she was trying to understand what Lexa is going through.

The sound of Anya’s name made her fists clench. Her jaw moved back and forth as she thought of how to say this without losing control. “She betrayed me.” Lexa whispered, and she pushed her emotions aside for a minute.

Clarke watched all the pain disappear from Lexa’s face, but it didn’t leave her eyes. It was almost unsettling the way Lexa was trying to hide her feelings and Clarke didn’t understand why she felt the need to. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Lexa’s knee. “You don’t have to do that with me. You can trust me Lexa.”

Lexa kept her face emotionless as much as she didn’t want to. Maybe one day she would be able to let Clarke in, but it wasn’t today. “She was kissing Costia.” Lexa explained keeping her voice strong and her face stoic.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and kept her hand on Lexa’s knee. “What?” she said flatly, and she didn’t understand how Anya could do something like that to Lexa. The next thing Clarke knew Lexa had pushed her way into her arms.

It was the only place in the world that Lexa felt safe, Clarke hugged Lexa tightly and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her. “Its okay.” Clarke whispered, and she hoped that she could be what Lexa needed.

“My best friend, who I thought I could trust, betrayed me. I should’ve seen it coming.” Lexa said quietly, and it was starting to really get to her. She had noticed them growing closer lately and she found it odd, but close like this? Lexa couldn’t wrap her head around it.

For the first time in a while Clarke didn’t know what to say, she held Lexa for as long as she needed. When she finally moved away she stood up and grabbed some clothes out of her drawers. “Why don’t you change into these and I will make us some breakfast.” Clarke smiled, and she was going to be the one-person Lexa could depend on from here on out. That’s what she promised herself.

Lexa nodded and took the clothes from Clarke. Once Clarke left the room, she went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and she could see the dark circles under her eyes. Her knuckles were also bandaged up. She cleaned up the best she could before changing into Clarke’s clothes and then going to the kitchen.

When she got there, she leaned against the wall, so she could watch Clarke. She was dancing and humming lightly to herself. Lexa smiled and imagined another life where she could walk up behind the blonde and hug her and kiss her neck. She swallowed hard at those unwarranted thoughts. Blowing this would be the end of everything for Lexa.

\--

Clarke turned around to grab the plates, when she saw Lexa she couldn’t keep her jaw from dropping. Lexa was wearing her clothes, she didn’t understand why this felt so good because she still can’t admit to herself why she is helping Lexa at all. When she finally realizes it, she is going to feel very stupid.

“Thanks for the clothes.” Lexa thanked Clarke and the took a seat at the table. “Do you have coffee?”

“Yes, but not for you.” Clarke raised her eyebrows and walked over to the table with their plates. Then she grabbed some juice for Lexa.

“Why not?” Lexa asked with a pouty look on her face, she wondered if it would work on her teacher. If it did then she would be using it a lot.

Clarke eyed Lexa and then pulled her eyes away from hers. “Its not what you should be drinking, and you shouldn’t depend on it.” Clarke explained and then she looked back up to see her emotionless face back. “You know you don’t have to do that with me right? I can see your pain and I feel it. You need to deal with it in a healthy way and I am more than happy to help with that.”

Lexa blinked a few times and she was astonished by Clarke’s kindness. “What do you suggest?”

Clarke smiled as she ate her food. “You need to have fun.” She admitted, and she glanced up at her again.

“I did have fun or at least I tried to last night, until I found out that the only people who claimed to care about me for the past three years are in a relationship behind my back!” Lexa growled and right now she felt like Miss Griffin was playing her.

Clarke’s phone ringing was the cherry on top of it all. Lexa’s eyes saw the screen said Echo and something snapped within Lexa. She couldn’t have anything she wanted, and she was up and out of Clarke’s apartment before her teacher could make sense of what happened.

\--

It took Clarke a minute to register what was going on and she didn’t even answer her phone she just grabbed her keys and left her apartment. When she got down to the first floor she could see Lexa running down the sidewalk. Clarke groaned because she hated exercising and Lexa was going to hurt herself even more.

“Lexa!” Clarke called out, but the brunette didn’t stop running.

Clarke chased her a total of three blocks before she caught up to her. Lexa was fast, but she was also extremely upset. Clarke could hear that she was crying as she approached her. Her heart was breaking for Lexa right now. All she wanted to do was put her arms around her and never let her go.

She kept her distance because they were outside where anyone could be watching. “Hey its okay.”

“How is it okay!” Lexa shouted as she turned back to Clarke, she was breathing heavily and there were tears streaming down her face. She felt like her whole life had fallen apart.

Clarke clenched her fists by her side and thought of what to say. “Come back to my apartment. You need to eat.” She stated, and she hoped that the brunette would listen to her.

Lexa shook her head she didn’t want to be there right now. “No, I’m okay.” She wiped her tears and toughened up really quick. She needed to stop being weak.

“You’re clearly not Lexa…don’t do this, please.” Clarke begged, and she knew how to solve this, but she couldn’t cross that line. This was a lot to handle and she wanted it to be easier than it was.

“I didn’t do anything, Costia and Anya did. You did too.” Lexa replied, and her voice was still shaky.

Clarke was confused on why Lexa seemed to be hurt by her actions. The brunette said last night that she liked her, but she was drunk, and Lexa could’ve been talking about anyone. “I don’t know why you keep bringing me into this? I didn’t hurt you.”

“You know why.” Lexa whispered, and she stared at Clarke for a moment before turning and running off.

Clarke was left standing there and she was more confused now than ever. Lexa was hurting, and she needed to go after her. Clarke might not know why right now, but she will soon enough.

\--

It took Lexa a little over fifteen minutes to run to her house. When she got there, she threw up on the front lawn and then collapsed in the grass. She really should’ve eaten at Miss Griffin’s. Lexa shook her head and forced herself to get up. Right now, she wanted to do one thing and that was beat Anya’s ass.

When she opened her front door, she found people passed out all over her house. The house was completely trashed. There was plastic cups and plates everywhere and a lot of things look destroyed. She didn’t care at all about the house though. She ignored everything and ran upstairs to her room.

Opening the door to her room was the biggest mistake that she could’ve made. She was crying again, but she was also angry. Anya and Costia were laying in her bed tangled together. They were both completely naked.

When Lexa felt arms around her she didn’t know what to do, she was then pulled from her door way and whoever had their arms around her pulled her into an unoccupied room.

“You should’ve came back with me.” Clarke whispered as she let go of Lexa and gave her some space.

As soon as Lexa heard Clarke talking she turned around and forced her way back into her arms. She was crying uncontrollably, and Clarke was right, this all could’ve been avoided if she wasn’t so stubborn. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair and then she leaned back and brought her hands to either side of Lexa’s face. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You are a strong and beautiful girl. I know right now it seems like you have nothing, but that’s not true because you have me. I’m here for you do you understand me?” Clarke asked with a serious look on her face.

Lexa nodded, and Clarke wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead. Lexa was completely entranced by Clarke. It was like she was some sort of goddess who shouldn’t exist that’s how perfect she was to her. For the first time since she met Clarke she finally accepted the words that came out of her mouth. She couldn’t help but look at her teacher’s lips, Lexa knew that if she made a move it would most likely ruin everything.

After Clarke kissed her on the forehead she put her hand on Lexa’s forehead. “You’re hot.” Clarke commented, and she frowned. “Lay down.” Clarke commanded, and she helped Lexa over to the bed.

Everything on the inside and outside of Lexa hurt. Right now, she was grateful that Clarke cared so much because she really doesn’t have anyone else. Once she was laying down she grabbed Clarke’s hand. “Please don’t leave me.” She whispered, and her voice cracked.

Clarke pulled the covers over her and gazed at her. “I need to get you some water then I will be right back.”

Lexa nodded and tried to hold back the other tears that threatened to fall. She watched Clarke leave and she fought the urge to get up and go kill Anya. Her best friend had it coming as soon as she was better.

Clarke came back with water and crackers about five minutes later. After Lexa drank the water she took a seat in the chair that was in the room. She didn’t want to overstep and assume that Lexa wanted her on the bed. “You should get some rest.” Clarke smiled at Lexa.

“You’re tired too.” Lexa said right away, and she had seen the circles under her teacher’s eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere Lexa, don’t worry.” Clarke spoke up thinking that’s what Lexa was referring to.

Lexa yawned, and she fell asleep almost right away.

Clarke watched her sleep and she was tired too, but the only thing that mattered to her right now was Lexa. She didn’t take her eyes off her while she slept.

After an hour or two Lexa started stirring, she was tossing and turning to and Clarke didn’t like the look that she had on her face. Before Clarke knew what was happening she was out of her seat and sitting on the edge of the bed, she had one hand caressing Lexa’s cheek as she whispered to her, “Lexa wake up.”

Lexa looked like she was still deep in the dream and she shook the brunette this time. After a second Lexa’s eyes shot open and she sat up breathing heavily.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Clarke cooed as she tried to comfort her.

Lexa looked at her teacher and took deep shaky breaths. Clarke’s blue eyes were calming her and when she got her breathing under control she laid back down. “I’m sorry.” Lexa said quietly as she turned away from Clarke. She was embarrassed that Clarke had to see that.

Clarke shook her head because she knew exactly what it felt like to have dreams like that. She just started running her fingers through her hair as she grabbed the glass of water off the table. “You should drink some more water.” Clarke offered the glass to her.

The brunette sat up and carefully sipped it, she had tear stains on her cheeks and she wanted to disappear completely. All she really wanted was to feel safe. She had only ever felt safe in one place, Clarke’s arms. She passed the water back to Clarke and moved to make space for Clarke then she pulled her teacher to lay down next to her.

Clarke was confused, but she knew that Lexa needed comforting right now and she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to give it to her. Clarke quickly pulled Lexa into her arms and Lexa snuggled right up to Clarke burying her face in the blonde’s neck. Clarke had her arms tightly around Lexa and it didn’t feel weird at all. Right now, holding onto Lexa this was the most complete she had felt in a long time.

Lexa was smiling and blushing like crazy even though Clarke couldn’t see it. Clarke waited until Lexa’s breathing had evened out and then she slept too. Hopefully there would be no repercussions to this, but with Lexa’s luck nothing good was coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a lot to take in and I tried to make this chapter as long as I could since it took me some extra time to write it. Anyway what did you think? Leave a comment and let me know or if you liked this chapter leave a kudos. I love hearing from you guys and thank you for the love that you have already given to this story. I will be back soon with another chapter.


	5. I told you I wasn't pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love that you guys have given this fic I really appreciate it! I'm back with another chapter. Happy Reading!

The sound of the garage door opening had Lexa’s eyes shooting open. She panicked for a second thinking that it was her dad, but he was still out of town. Anya was probably opening the garage for some reason. When she realized that she was in Clarke’s arms she smiled. Her teacher had been nothing but patient with her the last few days. Lexa owed her.

The blonde stirred in her sleep and she ended up pulling Lexa closer to her. Lexa smiled and rested her head in the crook of her neck. She quickly fell back asleep without a worry in the world.

Lexa was awoken again a few minutes later, but this time it was by footsteps on the stairs.

“LEXA ANASTASIA WOODS!” Her father yelled, and all the color drained from her face. She remembered that she wasn’t in her room, but then it dawned on her who was. She was safe in here for the time being because her dad wouldn’t expect her to be in the guest room.

Despite Clarke’s tight grip on her she got up and locked the door. Then she muted her phone before laying back in her teacher’s arms. She didn’t want anything to ruin this moment between them.

A minute later Lexa heard screaming and she assumed her dad had barged in on Anya and Costia. Thinking about the two of them together made her want to throw up. Lexa shut her eyes and tried to calm herself.

Clarke had just woken up and at the sight of the brunette she ran her fingers through her hair. Lexa smiled when she felt Clarke’s hand in her hair. “What was that?”

“Probably Anya and Costia screaming.” Lexa shrugged and saying their names made her smile disappear from her face.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. “Why would they be screaming?”

“My dad is back.” Lexa whispered, and she feared how Clarke would react.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at the door. She remembered meeting Lexa’s dad and he seemed to be a nice guy, but she could tell that he wasn’t taking care of Lexa. The young brunette was independent, and it hurt Clarke to think that there was no one here for her.

“You need to go out there Lexa.” Clarke said despite her not wanting the brunette to leave, but now was not the time to be selfish.

Lexa stiffened and swallowed hard. “Please don’t make me.”

Clarke sighed, and her hand was still in Lexa’s hair. “I didn’t throw the party Lexa, and if I did then I would accept the consequences for my actions.”

“Its not that easy. You don’t understand—”

“I do Lexa and you know I do.” Clarke shifted, and this was already wrong. She let her feelings cloud her judgement that’s why she was here in the first place. Now she needed to go and figure out a way to not let this happen again.

The brunette was taken aback. She knew that her teacher didn’t take shit from anyone, but she didn’t expect Clarke to be so straight forward with her. She hesitantly moved from her teacher’s arms.

“You’re doing this out of pity aren’t you?” Lexa asked as she crossed her arms. That was her worst fear about all of this. She didn’t need anyone else’s help if Clarke was going to act this way. She almost wished that she hadn’t followed her here. Things would’ve been easier. Lexa then thought about talking to Anya, she quickly pushed her feelings down and realized that she needed new friends.

“No, I want you to listen to me when I say this,” Clarke eyed Lexa and took a deep breath. “You have been giving me trouble since day one and I wouldn’t have had it any other way. You are so strong, and I want you to see how amazing you really are, with that said, I think you know that I’ve already crossed the line.”

Lexa lowered her eyes to the floor and she tried not to grind her jaw. She felt sick to her stomach. This was all happening so fast, she was seventeen and these were things that she shouldn’t have to deal with. Her girlfriend of three years just broke up with her. She just found her best friend sleeping with her ex-girlfriend. Since the beginning of the school year she had an extremely huge crush on Clarke. She was lucky that Clarke seemed to take a liking to her and she honestly never pictured it going this far. Now Lexa didn’t want it to stop and she wondered if Clarke felt the same. The way her teacher was looking at her made her feel uneasy. She needed to say something, but how? What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t very well declare her feelings for her teacher. She was in deep shit already and she shouldn’t be pulling Miss Griffin into any of this.

“I’m sorry, I won’t bother you anymore,” Lexa whispered and then she opened the door and left before Clarke could even respond. “Dad I’m here!” Lexa called out and she really hoped that he wouldn’t be to mad at her for this.

“Lexa get down here now!” Her father called to her and the anger in his voice made her hesitate.

She passed her room on the way to the stairs, it was empty. She wondered how long Anya had been betraying her. Her room was now tainted though, and she didn’t want to set foot in it ever again. The walk down stairs was painful, Lexa still wasn’t fully healed from her injuries from the football game. Her ribs had bruises that would probably be there for weeks. The sight of her father standing in the destroyed kitchen made her shrink into herself.

Normally Lexa wasn’t afraid of anyone, for some reason she feared her father. He was wearing a suit and he probably just came from a meeting. “Why are you back dad? We both know that you don’t want to be here.”

“Don’t speak to me that way. You’re my daughter and I won’t allow you to disrespect me.” Her dad sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Lexa laughed because this was not their relationship at all. “You aren’t fooling anyone with that. When was the last time that you were even here for more than two days? Or the last time that you sat down and talked to me? You don’t care about the house either so don’t start pretending you do.”

“What are you going to do if I do Lexa? You’re seventeen and you have nowhere to go.” Her father reminded her with a sick smile.

Lexa kept her face emotionless now and she found herself standing taller. She was regaining her confidence and soon her dad won’t know what hit him. “I will go stay at Anya’s.”

“You don’t know?” He asked as he put his hands on the counter.

It made Lexa sick to think that her dad was going to find joy in the fact that Costia and Anya were together. She had to swallow her feelings right now and if she really needed Clarke was right upstairs, even though Lexa knew she should keep her distance from her now. “Know what?”

“Anya was with a girl in your room. I’m pretty sure it was Costia.” He said and then he stared Lexa down.

It was all coming back tenfold every feeling that she had been holding back was rising to the surface. She wasn’t going to let herself cry, not here, not now. Despite what she wanted she couldn’t control it. The tears started streaming down her face and she sprinted back upstairs. The sight of her room didn’t help her at all, she went straight passed it and right to the guest room.

When she opened the door, she found Clarke pacing. Her eyes were red, and tears wouldn’t stop running down her face. Clarke turned as the door opened and at the sight of Lexa she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Lexa cried into her shoulder uncontrollably. “Shh, its okay.” Clarke whispered, and she heard some of what Lexa said to her dad.

“It all hurts.” Lexa sobbed, and she didn’t know how she hadn’t broken down this bad before.

“LEXA! We aren’t done talking, come back down here now!” Her dad called out.

Clarke tightened her grip on the brunette more and she shut the door so if her dad came looking then he wouldn’t find them. Lexa was gripping Clarke so tightly that she never wanted to let go, she knew now that somehow, she would have to convince Clarke to keep this going. The fact that her teacher hadn’t tried to leave when she was speaking with her dad spoke volumes.

“I want to take you out of here.” Clarke whispered, not loosening her grip on Lexa.

The brunette took her head out of her neck and looked at Clarke. “How?”

“Go distract your dad and I will sneak out.” Clarke explained, and this wasn’t the first time she had done something like this. This made her think about her and Echo’s days in college or her high school days for that matter.

Lexa shook her head because she didn’t want to face anyone like this. She wanted to be strong and stand up to her dad, she couldn’t like this. “I can’t.”

Clarke pulled away from Lexa, so she could look her in the eye. “You can,” Clarke wiped away her tears, “go down there and talk to him for two minutes then you can leave, I will wait for you.”

Lexa let herself get lost in Clarke’s eyes and in the feeling of her soft hands on her face. She breathed in and calmed herself the best that she could. Clarke finished wiping away her tears and then she kissed her on the forehead.

That was all Lexa needed, Clarke provided her with a different type of strength than she was used to. She wiped her face violently as she walked to the door.

\--

Clarke took a deep breath as she waited for Lexa to walk down stairs. At the sound of yelling Clarke decided to make a break for it. As she made her way downstairs she saw how destroyed the house really was, this was all upsetting to her.

She managed to make it out of the house without being noticed by Lexa’s father. She went straight to her car and started it, so she could be ready when Lexa came out. Her hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel and she was nervous for Lexa.

Ten minutes had passed, and she still hadn’t come out of the house. Clarke didn’t know what to do, she wanted to go in and pull Lexa out of there, but she wasn’t supposed to be here at all. She was putting everything in jeopardy by standing by Lexa. It was time to stop.

Clarke drove away despite every thought in her head yelling at her not to. Lexa would figure a way out of it and she couldn’t protect the brunette from this.

The ride to her apartment felt like an eternity. As she got out of her car she saw she grabbed her phone, she needed to text Lexa and tell her why she left. The young girl at least deserved an explanation.

Once she was in her apartment the door flew open. “Where were you all day?” Echo asked as she walked in.

“Nowhere.” Clarke huffed, and she really didn’t want to be bothered right now, she had to much going on in her head.

“You were somewhere. Come on spill.” Echo smiled and took a seat on her couch.

Clarke shook her head. “There is nothing to spill. I just needed to get the hell out of here.” Clarke growled, and she didn’t want to do this with Echo right now.

“Woah are you on your period because if so I’m going to get the hell out of here.” Echo joked, and she didn’t move from her spot on the couch. “Please tell me what’s wrong, I know that there is something up with you. You were acting weird after the game too.”

That made her straighten up, she couldn’t tell Echo anything. This was her way of protecting Lexa and she didn’t need fake rumors being spread about things that never happened. “My mom pissed me off.” Clarke shrugged and took a seat next to her best friend.

“What did Abby do this time?” Echo asked, and she put an arm around Clarke to show that she is here for her.

“She let Lexa play.” Clarke whispered.

Echo furrowed her eyebrows and she didn’t understand why Clarke would be upset about that. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t care.” Clarke commented.

“Yeah you do or else you wouldn’t be acting the way you are. I know you Clarke.” Echo reminded, and she realized that something was going on with her best friend, she wanted to know what it was.

Clarke stood up now and she grimaced. “For the last time I don’t care. I need some time to think.”

Echo nodded, and she knew that she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Clarke in this conversation, at least not now. “Okay see you later.” Echo smiled and then she showed herself out.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief when her best friend left, now she could finally text Lexa. She wrote a short text to her saying that she left and if she wanted to still come over than she could. She really hoped that Lexa wouldn’t take her up on the offer though, she needed time to think.

After she locked the door she went to her room and laid down on the side of the bed Lexa slept on the night before. The sun was streaming through her window and she smiled because the pillow smelled like Lexa. Clarke quickly fell asleep with nothing other than the young brunette on her mind.

\--

The talk with her dad didn’t go well. Lexa was currently walking out the front door with a bag of her things. She planned to return home as soon as her dad left for his next business trip. For now, she was on her own. She couldn’t find her phone though and she wondered if she had left it at Clarke’s.

Hopefully Clarke knew, and Lexa looked for her car in the driveway, but then she quickly realized her teacher wasn’t here. Lexa clenched her fists and her face hardened, of course she lied. That’s all anyone ever did to her.

Lexa stood in the driveway as she contemplated her next move. She couldn’t stay with Anya and she definitely couldn’t go to Costia’s. She didn’t have many other friends, Lexa was a loner. Then it hit her, Lincoln. She pulled her backpack onto her shoulders and set off down the street. Her cousin lived a couple streets over and hopefully he would understand and take her in.

Ten minutes later she was walking up to Lincoln’s front door. Her cousins house was big, but not nearly as big as hers. After she knocked on the door it opened almost right away.

“Lexa?” Her aunt asked, and she was surprised to see her here.

“Aunt Indra.” Lexa smiled and quickly wiped her face, it was still red from all the crying.

Indra gestured for her to come in and once she did she looked at her. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa chose to stay quiet knowing that if she talked about what she was feeling right now then she would break down again. The best thing for her to do now was to push it aside and deal with it later. She hadn’t been in her cousin’s house since high school started, it was weird being back in the house that she did a lot of her growing up in.

Indra seemed to understand that Lexa didn’t want to talk about it. “Let me get Lincoln.”

A few minutes later Lincoln came bounding down the stairs along with Octavia. “Lexa?” Lincoln asked and for once Octavia actually stayed quiet which surprised the hell out of Lexa.

She stood up from the couch where she had been waiting for her cousin. At the sight of Lexa, Lincoln opened up his arms and she walked right into him. Lexa used to be so close with Lincoln and right now she missed all of it. She quickly realized that all the reasons that she was mad at him were extremely dumb and were mostly due to Costia.

“Are you okay Lex?” he asked still holding onto her.

“My dad showed up an hour ago.” Lexa commented, and she saw Lincoln at the party last night, so she was hoping that he could put the pieces together, so she wouldn’t have to explain it. “We got into a fight and I left. I will go back once he leaves on another trip I just need a place to stay until then.”

Lincoln listened to her and then he let go of her, so he could look at her. Octavia watched them closely from the couch. “You can stay here, but why didn’t you go to Anya’s?”

Lexa’s eyes darkened at the sound of her best friend’s name, he didn’t know. “You don’t know.” Lexa swallowed hard and she really didn’t want to talk about it right now, but Lincoln needed to know. “I saw her kissing Costia last night, I saw you in the kitchen right after and I was furious. Then this morning I saw them together in my room.”

Octavia’s eyes widened and so did Lincoln’s. “Anya slept with Costia?” Octavia asked from where she was on the couch. “That’s low.”

“Shut up O.” Lincoln said quickly knowing how Lexa feels about her.

“Its okay Linc, yes and she doesn’t know that I know. Costia just broke up with me though so she must’ve been cheating on me.” Lexa sighed and took a seat next to Octavia on the couch.

Octavia was staring at Lexa in disbelief. “What a bitch!” Octavia yelled, and she was shocked that Costia would do such a thing. “I can’t believe I was friends with her. I’m so sorry Lexa.”

Lincoln was scared that Lexa was going to punch Octavia or something. Lexa just looked at the brunette with a stoic face. “She is a bitch. I was with her for three years, I loved her for three years, then we started having problems and she just jumps ship? She was using me.”

Octavia put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette didn’t flinch at all. “Whatever you need Lexa me and Lincoln are here. I know that probably sounds shitty coming from me because of how I treated you, but Costia said things about you and Raven had a crush on her so I had to hate you, not that that makes it okay or anything.” Octavia admitted, and Lincoln smiled at her.

“This doesn’t suddenly make us besties, or anything so don’t start thinking that, but thank you. That means a lot coming from you.” Lexa smiled at Octavia genuinely.

“So, you haven’t talked to Anya?” Lincoln asked as he looked at his cousin.

Lexa shook her head and she felt the anger rising in her. “No and I don’t want to, she betrayed me Linc, and if I see her right now…its not going to end well for anyone.” She explained as she stared at her bandaged knuckles. For a minute she thought about Clarke, but she was upset with her now too.

Clarke left when she said that she would wait for her. She said that she wanted to take her out of there. None of it made sense and thinking about it made her even more upset. She just hoped that this wasn’t as bad as she thought because she needed Clarke.

“Come on, you can stay in the guest room.” Lincoln offered as he grabbed her bag and then headed off towards the stairs.

“That was a sick party that you threw by the way.” Octavia smiled at her and she wondered if Octavia was just putting on a show. Lexa hoped she wasn’t because she had always wanted to be friends with her. They had played soccer together for years and being friends with each other could make their gameplay even better.

“Thanks, I wanted to do something different for a change.” Lexa replied as she followed them up the stairs.

Once they walked up the stairs Lincoln passed his room and led them into the guest room. “Here we are.” He smiled and flicked on the light.

It looked the same as she remembered it and she was hit with a lot of memories from the times she had spent in this room. “Thank you I really appreciate you doing this.” Lexa said as she walked over to the bed and she really did. Lincoln didn’t have to be nice to her at all.

“You’re my cousin Lexa and I love you so don’t thank me. I need you to be okay and I’m glad you came here. I missed watching over you.” Lincoln explained and then he hugged her tightly.

Lexa grimaced because she was still very sore. “To tight, my ribs.” Lexa groaned and then Lincoln loosened his grip on her.

“Sorry, that reminds me on Monday I need to have a word with Quint.” Lincoln commented and hearing that name made her chest tighten.

“That guy is a dick.” Octavia blurted, and she saw the look that Lexa and Lincoln were giving her. “What? He is. I have gym with him.”

Lexa laughed and being here was what she needed. “How about you go beat him up for me then?” Lexa asked and then she raised her shirt to look at her bruised ribs.

Octavia’s mouth dropped open mostly because of the bruises but also because of her abs. “Did he do that?”

Lincoln shook his head, “He is the reason that she is bruised.” Lincoln walked over to examine her ribs. “He was supposed to cover the guy who kept tackling Lexa, but he let him through repeatedly.”

“I’m totally going to beat that guys ass.” Octavia mumbled with her fists clenched. “We can beat him up together Lexa.” Octavia smiled hoping Lexa would be down for that.

Lexa laughed, and she was surprised how well her, and Octavia were getting along. “Give me a week and then I’m with you.”

“Yessssss!” Octavia squealed excitedly.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and then grabbed Octavia and threw her over his shoulder. “Get some rest Lexa, if your bruises don’t look better by tomorrow then we are taking you to the doctors.” Then Lincoln walked out with Octavia waving at Lexa.

He shut the door behind them and Lexa pulled off her shirt as carefully as possible. Her ribs were badly bruised, and her body was sore all over, she collapsed into bed and in seconds she was asleep. She dreamt only about Clarke and a little bit about fighting Quint with Octavia.

\--

Clarke woke up early Sunday morning and she remembered that she was supposed to have breakfast with her mom and Kane at their house this morning. She hated how her mom downplayed her relationship with Kane. Clarke knew it was serious and she wondered why her mom was pretending that it wasn’t. It was time for Abby to really commit to Kane even if it hurt her.

The sound of her phone ringing got her out of bed and when she found the phone she realized that it wasn’t hers. Then it hit her that Lexa never got her text. Now she was going to need to find her and explain why she left. Anya was calling Lexa’s phone and then Clarke remembered that Anya didn’t know that Lexa knew about her and Costia. She knew that she shouldn’t be mad about this and it was high school drama that she shouldn’t be putting herself in the middle of. She put Lexa’s phone in her bag knowing that she needed to return it to her.

A knock on the door made Clarke groan and when she opened it Echo came right in. “I hope you are over the mood that you were in yesterday.” She smiled as she took a seat on the couch.

“I wasn’t in a mood.” Clarke crossed her arms and she didn’t need Echo bothering her right now. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mom and Kane invited me over to breakfast too, so I’m here to take you with me.” Echo explained, and she stood up. “You need to get ready or we are going to be late.”

Clarke nodded, and she planned to have a word with her mom when she got there. She walked to her room to get ready and a few minutes later she came out and grabbed her bag. “Let’s go, they don’t like it when I’m late.”

Echo walked towards the door and she had her keys in hand. “I’m driving.”

“Great we are both going to die then.” Clarke joked but at the same time she wasn’t. Her best friends driving wasn’t the safest thing.

Echo scoffed and looked back at Clarke. “I’m hurt by that.”

“That was the goal.” Clarke laughed and followed her to her car.

\--

The next morning Lexa woke up and she was still extremely sore. She lifted her shirt right away and saw that the bruises were still bad. She slowly sat up and groaned when she did. The pain was unbearable and the last thing that she wanted to do was to go to the doctors.

Her cousin was relentless when it came to things like this though, so she knew that she wasn’t getting out of this. The only way she could was if she sneaked out. She got dressed and headed for the door with her bag. The second she opened the door Lincoln was standing there like he was guarding her door and waiting for her to try and run.

“Morning.” Lincoln smiled, and he stepped into the room forcing Lexa to step back and she grimaced when she did. “How are the bruises?”

“They are fine.” She replied through gritted teeth.

Then Octavia skipped into the room and when she saw Lexa’s face her face turned serious. “Are you guys fighting or something?”

“No O, we might be in a minute though.” Lincoln commented and then turned his attention back to Lexa.

Lexa looked between Lincoln and Octavia and as she sat down on the bed she lifted her shirt. Lincoln was across the room in a second and Octavia was standing there with wide eyes. She watched her cousin carefully press on her ribs and Lexa had to squeeze her eyes shut because of the pain. “Please stop.” She whispered as she held back tears.

“I’m taking you to the doctors.” Lincoln pulled her shirt down and stood up.

“Please don’t Linc, I will be fine, I’ve dealt with pain like this before.” Lexa tried to convince him, but she knew it was no use.

Lincoln looked pissed and Octavia brought her hands to either side of his face to calm him. “You are in pain!” he yelled as he pulled away from Octavia. “You’re going.” Lincoln growled, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Octavia went to sit by Lexa while Lincoln was on the phone. “He cares about you that’s why he is acting like this.” Octavia rubbed her neck not knowing how Lexa would respond to that.

“I know, he always has. You being with him caused problems between us and I hate that he hasn’t been in my life. I’m hoping though that you will now respect that he is my family and I need him.” Lexa admitted as she looked at Octavia.

Octavia swallowed hard and nodded. She was the reason that Lincoln didn’t talk to Lexa anymore and now she felt like shit.

“They are closed because its Sunday.” Lincoln said, and he was exasperated, all he wanted was for his cousin to get better.

Lexa sighed because she didn’t want to go to the doctors anyway. “I will go tomorrow, don’t worry about it.”

“Lincoln you could ask Dr. Griffin.” Octavia suggested, and Lexa’s eyebrows shot up. The woman had already tended to her once when she passed out. She didn’t want to get help though.

“Yes, good idea O.” Lincoln smiled, and he looked to be on another phone call now.

Lexa watched as he talked to Miss Griffin and then he smiled and hung up the phone. Lincoln walked over to her and lifted her up. “Where are we going?” Lexa asked, and she didn’t approve of this at all.

“Dr. Griffins. O go grab my car keys.” Lincoln commanded and then he carried Lexa down stairs and out to his car. A minute later Octavia joined them. Her cousin carefully put her in the backseat.

“You don’t have to do this Linc.” Lexa begged, and she didn’t know why she was still trying to get out of it. Lincoln wasn’t going to change his mind now. He had too big of a heart.

The ride to Dr. Griffins was short and Lincoln had Lexa in his arms as he walked up to the door. It was a nice house and it Lexa wondered if this was Clarke’s childhood home. She pushed the thought away because she shouldn’t be thinking about her teacher, not when she left her.

Octavia knocked on the door when they got to it. A few seconds later the door swung open. “Hey guys come on in.” Abby gestured for the three of them to come in.

As they entered all Lexa could smell was breakfast, her stomach started growling right away. “Thanks for doing this.” Lincoln thanked as he followed Abby into her living room.

“Well if Lexa had let me check her out on Friday night I probably would’ve been able to prevent this pain.” Abby adjusted some pillows and gestured for Lincoln to lay Lexa down.

Lexa groaned when Lincoln laid her down. “It was going to hurt no matter what. I can deal with this pain.” The look she got from Lincoln said otherwise but he knew the old Lexa, not this one.

Abby lifted her shirt and pressed on the bruises like Lincoln did earlier. This time Lexa cried out and she fought the urge to cry. Suddenly she heard and all too familiar voice and that’s when the tears started falling.

“Mom what are you doing?” Clarke asked, she had been in the kitchen helping Kane cook along with Echo. She had seen her mom answer the door and she was curious to who else she was expecting.

When Clarke walked around the corner she saw Lincoln, Octavia, and Lexa. The bruises were the first thing she noticed about Lexa and she walked right over to her mom.

“Miss Griffin?” Octavia asked when she saw her choir teacher.

“Yes, don’t look to surprised to see me Octavia. This is my mom’s house after all.” Clarke replied and now she felt even worse that she left Lexa alone yesterday.

Lexa was wiping away her tears and then she looked over at Clarke. The look that they shared gave her hope, she really shouldn’t be excited to see Clarke, but she was. Abby was pressing on her ribs again and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet.

“These are going to take a week or two to fully heal. Until then you need to take it really easy. What happened to your knuckles?” Abby asked as she took off the bandages to check the wounds.

“I got into a fight with a wall.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke looked at her again. The fact that her teacher was here right now had her nervous and even though Clarke left her she still wanted her comfort. She stared at Clarke and she could tell by the look in her teacher’s eye that she wanted to comfort her too.

Abby laughed even though Lexa didn’t intend for it to be funny. “Your knuckles will heal faster than your ribs, but at least nothing is broken. I will get you some pain meds and as long as you take those and rest than you should be fine.” Lincoln looked relieved and Abby looked over at him and Octavia. “You can all join us for breakfast if you want. We made plenty.”

Lincoln and Octavia followed Abby out of the living room and into the kitchen. Lexa tried to move and then she noticed Clarke still standing there. Her teacher came over and kneeled next to her. Clarke’s hands were now on either side of her face.

Clarke gently caressed her cheeks and then she kissed her on the forehead. “You left your phone at my house.” She whispered, and she lifted Lexa’s shirt to look at the bruises.

Lexa swallowed hard, she wanted to be mad at Clarke for leaving yesterday and she wondered why, but right now all she could do was stare at her in awe. The way she felt when Clarke touched her was scary. It was like there was an electricity between them.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in pain?” Clarke asked, and she gently put her hands-on Lexa’s ribs wanting to see how she would react to her touch.

Lexa blinked, and she knew the answer, but she wasn’t so sure if she should tell Clarke about it. “I didn’t notice it.” She shrugged and Clarke’s hands on her ribs didn’t hurt like Abby’s and Lincoln’s.

Clarke nodded, and her fingers gently ran along Lexa’s ribs now. Lexa could feel goosebumps everywhere. Clarke was concerned for Lexa and she let her hands stray from Lexa’s ribs. Her hands were now on Lexa’s abs and she was shocked at how fit Lexa was.

“Clarke are you coming to eat?” Abby called from the kitchen and she pretty much jumped off the ground.

Lexa laughed but it made her ribs hurt and she clutched at them to make it stop. Clarke blushed and backed out of the room. “I will bring you some food.”

Lexa nodded, and she wanted so badly to know what was going on in Clarke’s head. All she knew was that Clarke had to be feeling at least some of what she was feeling.

Clarke came back not two minutes later with two plates of food. Lexa thanked her and then she started eating because she was extremely hungry. Lexa stole glances at Clarke the whole time. Being able to see Clarke was like being able to breathe easier, she almost couldn’t explain the sensation that she got when she looked at her teacher.

She wanted to be mad at her. Clarke had left her after all. It seemed that everyone that Lexa trusted turned on her. Yet here Clarke was, and she couldn’t be mad, looking into her blue eyes made her feel calm. She imagined how it was going to be at school on Monday with Costia and Anya.

Clarke studied Lexa as she ate too. When she saw her stoic face turn into a frown she placed a hand on her knee. “Don’t think about it.”

Lexa blinked, and she didn’t understand this at all. “How do you know?” She looked at Clarke and she was mesmerized by her completely.

“You’re frowning.” Clarke eyed her now, not breaking contact.

There the feeling was again, she was starting to wonder if this was more than a crush. She was lost in her blue eyes until she remembered that Clarke left her. She frowned more and held out her plate to Clarke. “I’m done.”

Clarke took the plate and put it down next to her. Lexa took a deep breath and she almost wanted this tension to dissipate. Clarke was looking at her and she felt extremely vulnerable right now.

“I’m sorry that I left. I…” Clarke trailed off.

Lexa swallowed hard and shook her head. “I shouldn’t have put you in that position. You’re my teacher and I already made you cross the line.”

Clarke blinked and didn’t move her hand. “I don’t care I should’ve been there for you.” Clarke’s voice cracked, and Lexa did her best to analyze what was going on inside of her head.

Lexa shook her head, Clarke was the one that was supposed to be telling her to leave and not to talk to her. She never thought her teacher would instigate this. Lexa wasn’t strong enough to look into those blue eyes and walk away.

Clarke moved her hand back to her side and then she put her head in her hands. “I hate seeing you hurt and knowing that you’re hurt because of me….,” She lifted her head slightly, “its unbearable.”

“I’m hurt because of Anya and Costia, not you.” Lexa sat up more even though it hurt.

Clarke lifted her head out of her hands and her eyes brightened at that. Her expression quickly turned dark because she didn’t like how Anya and Costia treated Lexa.

When Clarke turned to look at Lexa she moved so that she could hug her teacher. Clarke didn’t hesitate to hug her back, she went as far as to pull Lexa into her arms. Lexa looked up at her with a look that she hadn’t seen from anyone ever.

Lexa buried her head into Clarke’s neck and took in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and honey and Lexa couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Listen to me, I don’t want you going near either of them at school. If you don’t want to be in class with them, let me know who your teachers are, and I will help you get out of those classes until things settle down.” Clarke gently ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

Lexa nodded, and she left herself relax at Clarke’s touch. “Thank you for helping me.”

“I told you that I wasn’t pretending.” Clarke smiled and kept her fingers moving.

Lexa’s eyes brightened at that and she shut her eyes. Minutes later she was asleep in Clarke’s arms. Her teacher gently kissed her forehead before moving her back onto the couch.

As Clarke walked out of the room Lincoln and Octavia walked into it.

“Look at that the Commander sleeps.” Octavia joked, and Lincoln gave her a ‘don’t say that in front of Lexa look’.

“She does, maybe she will finally let her body recover in the way that it needs too. Lucky for us we are on Lexa duty until she goes home.” Lincoln smiled, and he knelt by his cousin. “That means whenever I’m not with her at school you need to keep her out of trouble. Do you think you can handle that O?”

Octavia threw her head back and laughed. “Handle it? I was born for it.”

“Don’t go getting all cocky now. Lexa could very easily kick your ass she just always chose not to. You can learn from her.” Lincoln explained and when he turned back to look at Lexa her eyes were opening.

She felt cold and she looked around for Clarke she instead found Lincoln and Octavia staring at her. “What?”

“You ready to go?” Lincoln asked as he stood up.

Lexa nodded even though she didn’t want to go. Those five minutes that she spent in Clarke’s arms were the best of her life and its how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. She sat up slowly with her hand on her ribs. The groan that came out of her was unwelcomed and Lincoln was frowning. “Lighten up Linc I’ve dealt with worse. I’m going to thank Dr. Griffin for checking me out and for breakfast.”

Every single step that Lexa took made her whole body scream in pain. As soon as she walked into the kitchen all eyes were on her and she had her teeth gritted together. Her eyes first landed on Clarke’s and she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself.

“I came to say thank you for breakfast and for checking me out Dr. Griffin.”

Abby smiled and grabbed the pain meds off the counter. “Here take two of these a day and it should ease your pain.”

Lexa could feel Clarke’s eyes on hers and she already felt unsteady as it was. She took her hand off the wall to grab the meds from Abby and the movement made pain shoot through her ribs. She lost her balance and when soft hands were on her waist she knew exactly who it was.

“We can’t have you falling down anymore.” Clarke joked and once Lexa was steady she removed her hands and backed away. Abby and Echo eyed Clarke suspiciously as the whole thing went down. Kane was oblivious to it because of the dishes he was doing.

“Lincoln.” Lexa called out.

He rounded the corner a second later. Seeing the pain on Lexa’s face he immediately scooped her up. “Thank you for asking for help.”

Lexa noticed Clarke walk out of the kitchen when Lincoln arrived, and she couldn’t help but wonder where the blonde went. She was drawn to Clarke in every way possible.

After saying their final goodbyes Lincoln carried Lexa outside with Octavia in tow. As they walked to the car Clarke approached them from her own car.

“Hey Lexa, I think that you learned your lesson from using your phone in class. Next time be more respectful of me and our learning time.” Clarke handed Lexa her phone and Lexa nodded.

After Clarke walked off Octavia looked back to make sure she couldn’t overhear what she was going to say. “Since when does she confiscate phones! I thought she was one of the nice ones?”

“Really? After all the problems that we have caused her, and you expect her to be nice to us? Maybe we should act better in her class and she won’t be so hard on us.” Lexa stated, and Octavia shrugged.

Lincoln put Lexa in the backseat as him and Octavia got into the front. She could see their hands entwined on the gear shift and she wanted to scoff but she also found it cute. Lexa gazed at the house as Lincoln backed down the driveway and for once she didn’t will her mind to stop seeing blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you thought of the chapter or leave a kudos if you liked it. I'm not sure when I will be updating this next, but it should be soon.


	6. Miss Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to school and attempts to avoid Anya and Costia. Clarke tries to keep Lexa from breaking completely. Lexa and Octavia create a plan.

Monday morning. It seemed like Lexa had been dreading this day for months when in all reality it had only been two days since the incident. The only reason she even got out of bed this morning was, so she could see Miss Griffin. If not for her teacher, she would skip school every day.

It didn’t take her long to get ready and Lincoln made sure that Lexa took her pain meds after eating breakfast. Lexa and Lincoln thanked Indra before heading out to the car.

“I can carry you around all day if you want?” Lincoln joked as he got into the car.

“Try and carry me and you’re going to be in pain too. I’m fine Linc.” Lexa smiled as she buckled her seat belt. She was actually dying on the inside, but no one had to know that, and she owed it to her cousin to not be a brick wall around him.

After picking up Octavia, Lincoln drove straight to school. Lexa moved to the backseat, so they could sit together, and she watched as they held hands and listened, as they constantly complimented each other. She watched Octavia gaze at Lincoln for the entire car ride too and it made her smile a little.

Getting to school was like getting a bomb dropped on her. Everything that happened between her and Costia and Anya hit her full force. Lexa got out of the car slowly and she quickly scanned her surroundings for the two women in question.

Octavia realized Lexa’s nervousness. “Hey, I can walk you to class if you want? What’s your first period?” Octavia asked because the last thing that she wanted was for Lexa to do something stupid. And if she was then she wanted to be by her side for it because she owed it to her.

Lexa shook her head. “I’m okay I need to stop by the choir room first because I have to turn in an assignment to Miss Griffin.”

Lincoln eyed them both as he contemplated the situation. “Okay but text us if you need either of us. I will leave class if you need me too.”

Lexa nodded and then Lincoln hugged her a little too tight. “You’re hurting me.” She groaned, and her ribs still hurt a lot. It even hurt to wear a bra, so she opted to wear a hoodie and ripped jeans.

Lincoln let go of her and grabbed Octavia’s hand. “See you at lunch.”

As soon as the love birds were gone Lexa headed off to the choir room. She didn’t want to go near the courtyard because she didn’t want to chance bumping into Anya or Costia. She didn’t even want to go to first period, but she was sure that Miss Griffin will send her anyway.

When Lexa walked up to the door, she sighed with relief when she saw the light on, meaning Clarke was here. She pulled the door opened and entered the room. As she walked into the room, she could hear two women talking. One of them was Miss Griffin.

Her office door was slightly open, and Lexa saw Miss Griffin and her gym teacher talking. Sometimes she forgot they were friends. She knocked on the door to get the women’s attention.

When blue eyes connected with green it seemed as if Clarke relaxed immediately. Lexa wished that Echo wasn’t here right now because she wanted to talk to Clarke before she faced what she had to face today.

“Lexa?” Clarke questioned but a smile crossed her face.

Echo didn’t look thrilled at the interruption. “Tell her to come back later. We are in the middle of something.” Echo said, and she turned around to glare at Lexa.

Lexa glared back. “No, we can finish this later.” Clarke huffed and stood up from her chair. She then gestured for Echo to leave.

Echo looked pissed now and she bumped shoulders with Lexa before walking out of the room.

“Sorry about that.” Clarke smiled, and she pulled up a chair next to her desk. “Please sit.”

Lexa looked relieved to see Echo go and she looked even happier when Clarke offered her a seat. She tried not wince as she sat down because she didn’t want her teacher to worry about her.

“How are you Lexa?” Clarke asked as she turned towards her wanting to give Lexa her full attention.

Lexa blushed and then her demeanor changed drastically. Her eyes dropped to the ground and she already knew that she was going to need Clarke today.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Clarke cooed, and her hands went to Lexa’s cheeks.

Lexa’s eyes snapped to hers as Clarke gently caressed her cheeks. “I’m sorry…I-things are going to happen today, and I don’t know how to be okay.” Lexa admitted as she gazed at Clarke.

She could see how concerned her teacher really was as she gazed at her. “You don’t have to know. I want you to be prepared though and like I said yesterday, you can spend as much time in here as you want.”

Lexa smiled and kept gazing at Clarke. She was so happy that she decided to trust her teacher and she realized how stupid she acted for taking this long to.

“Now go to first period.” Clarke said as she wrote a pass for Lexa in case, she is late.

When Clarke handed Lexa two passes, she smiled more.

“The second one is for if you need to come back. Also, please don’t do anything stupid. I know how angry you are, but neither Anya or Costia are worth it. Okay?” Clarke asked, and she hoped that Lexa would agree with her and not do anything stupid.

Lexa nodded, and she wanted to hug Clarke so badly, but she knew that she couldn’t. Clarke might care for her but it’s not in the way she truly wanted her to care. “See you in second period.”

\--

First period went well for Lexa and it was mostly because Costia didn’t show up. She didn’t have any other friends in her first period. There were a few guys from the football team that she recognized and a few girls from the soccer team.

Miss Taylor seemed to be in a great mood too which she found odd because normally the woman was pretty blasé about things. It made class go by quicker and that was both a good thing and a bad thing. Lexa wondered if Costia would show up for second period. If she did, she planned to confront her or maybe she would wait until she wasn’t in Clarke’s class to do it. That would probably be better for everyone.

Lexa really wanted to kick Anya’s ass though. Anya betrayed her in the way that she promised that she never would. Lexa might’ve been okay with it if she hadn’t of lied, but everyone seemed to want to keep secrets from her and hurt her. She had never done well with anyone betraying her mostly because of her mother.

That was a story for another day.

The bell ringing pulled Lexa from her thoughts and as she crossed the courtyard, she spotted Octavia walking towards her.

“Hey,” Octavia said, and she smiled and linked her arm with Lexa’s. “Is this okay?”

“I mean…sure its great.” Lexa laughed, and she needed something like Octavia’s antics distracting her of what might be coming.

Octavia looked at Lexa curiously. “So, how are you?”

“I’m good.”

Octavia raised her eyebrows. “Anything that you want to share?”

“Is there something that you want me to share?” Lexa asked, and she liked to keep Octavia guessing because it was more fun this way.

“Yes…you have first period with Costia right?” Octavia asked reaffirming what she already knew.

Lexa nodded. “I do.”

“And?” Octavia slowed their pace and looked at Lexa.

Lexa looked at Octavia and she figured that she should stop messing with her and tell her that Costia wasn’t there. Right as she went to open her mouth something caught her eye. It was Costia and Anya. They were walking hand in hand and they stopped right in front of the choir room door.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Octavia growled, and Lexa stood there just watching.

She watched Anya raise her hand and brush a piece of hair out of Costia’s face. Costia smiled and gazed at Anya and Lexa wanted to throw up. “I can’t do this.” Lexa whispered, and she thought that she was going to be able to handle it. Who would though?

Lexa’s mind started racing and she unhooked her arm from Octavia’s and started for the back door of the choir room. Octavia went after her and even tried to stop her, but she just kept on going. If she stopped, then she was going to do something that she would regret, and she would hurt herself more. When Lexa opened the back door, she walked in, and she scanned the room for Clarke. Lexa saw everyone but her teacher and then her eyes caught a glimpse of blonde hair through the window to her office.

She didn’t even drop her stuff off at her seat, she went straight for Clarke’s office because she needed her. Clarke’s office door was closed and when Lexa opened it, she looked like she was about to yell at whoever burst in. Clarke’s gaze softened when she realized it was Lexa.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, and Lexa hated that she knew because normally she was good at hiding her feelings.

Lexa stood there, a foot away from her teacher, she wasn’t one to ask for help and the ironic thing was that’s what she was here doing. When Clarke took a step towards her Lexa gave in and hugged her. Clarke hugged her back and they both released a breath of relief.

“What happened?” Clarke asked again, and Lexa knew that she was intuitive and that she probably already had a good idea.

“Costia and Anya. I walked here with Octavia and we saw them, they were holding hands, and they were kissing…I thought I could handle it.” Lexa admitted and that was something that she never did but Clarke made her feel safe, even if she wasn’t hugging her. Knowing that Clarke was even in the vicinity calmed her.

“It’s okay. I want you to take a deep breath and remember that you are better off without them. They don’t deserve you, Lexa. You are going to have to confront them about what they did, but they don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Clarke said quietly, and then she let go of Lexa.

Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded. “Thank you for being here.” Then she hugged her teacher again.

Clarke held onto Lexa just as tightly as Lexa held onto her. “Always.”

When the bell rang Lexa pulled away and smiled a little. Clarke gave her hope and strength and all the things that she couldn’t provide herself. She wished that she could be with her teacher, but deep-down Lexa knew it would never happen. Clarke was a gorgeous woman who had many people seeking her attention. The odds of Clarke ever picking her were slim to none.

\--

Clarke watched Lexa walk out of her office. They both knew how hard today would be. As long as Clarke could keep Lexa out of trouble then she didn’t care what happened today. Lexa had a type of strength in her that wouldn’t be easily diminished.

As she walked out of her office, she saw Costia walking in. “Miss Greene please see me after class.”

Costia scoffed and took her usual seat next to Lexa. Clarke looked over and saw Lexa sitting there with her arms crossed. She ignored Costia as she sat down, and Clarke knew exactly what to do in class today to keep them apart.

“I want everyone sitting in their sections from now on and I don’t want to hear any complaining.” Clarke said. “Now move.”

The students got up and moved to their new seats, Lexa moved as far away from Costia as she could, and Clarke looked surprised to see her sitting next to Octavia. She remembered yesterday at her mom’s house and the two of them together didn’t seem so crazy. It made her happy that Lexa could now count on someone else.

She made her class rehearse in their sections and it kept Lexa and Costia completely apart. She would’ve done this regardless of if Costia and Anya had gotten together. Costia only broke Lexa’s heart in front of her seventh period a few days ago. Clarke didn’t understand how Costia did that and then decided to fuck Lexa’s best friend a day later.

Throughout the class period Clarke noticed Lexa looking at her, she kept her blinds in her office window open for this exact reason. Clarke wanted to be there for Lexa and that’s exactly what she planned to do. She didn’t want to hide anymore, she knew what she felt, and she wanted to face it head on.

Every time Lexa looked at her, she smiled at her. The fact that she could make the brunette blush just by smiling at her it made her stomach do flips. She wanted to distract Lexa from her pain too and she hoped that she helped a bit.

Five minutes before the end of class Clarke got up and walked into the room. She told one of the altos to get the sopranos from the back room. Once she had all of her student’s attention she started talking. “I will be holding auditions for the solos in our pieces tomorrow. If you’re auditioning, then I expect you to know the solo. You guys can start packing up.”

Everyone started moving around and Clarke walked to her office, as soon as she walked in Lexa appeared in the doorway.

“Thank you.” Lexa smiled, and she leaned in the doorway.

Clarke looked at the way Lexa smiled, and it made her blush. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You did,” Lexa said. “You kept us apart. Thank you.”

This time Clarke nodded. The bell ringing interrupted her next thought. She watched as Lexa looked back. The classroom emptied quickly and as soon as it did Lexa looked back at her. Clarke knew what she wanted, it was obvious. The brunette just wasn’t one to make the first move and she understood that completely.

“Come here, Lexa.” Clarke opened her arms and a second later Lexa was in them. She hugged her tightly and brought her hand up to run her fingers through her hair. “Remember you can come here anytime you want.”

Lexa nodded, and she had her head buried in Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke started to understand why she felt the way she did towards Lexa. It scared her, but not in a bad way.

“Right now, I want you to go to gym.”

Lexa froze up once she pulled away. “I can’t. Anya is in gym…I can’t see her yet.”

Clarke took a deep breath and she brushed the hair that fell into Lexa’s face behind her ear. “Okay. You can stay here.”

\--

Lexa sat in Miss Griffin’s office for the entirety of third period. The best thing she ever did for herself was trust her teacher, she just didn’t know why she took so long to convince herself to. Clarke let Lexa sit at her desk and watch Netflix. Only Lexa didn’t watch Netflix, she watched Clarke teach her class.

Clarke came in to check on Lexa about half way through class. “How are you doing?”

Lexa smiled when Clarke came in. “Good. How are you?”

Clarke narrowed her eyebrows at Lexa who gazed at her. “What are you getting at Lexa?”

“I can’t ask you how your doing?” Lexa pouted and dropped her gaze to the floor. She glanced back up at Clarke a second later. Her teacher had a look on her face that made Lexa’s stomach flip.

“Okay no pouting in my office.” Clarke sat down next to Lexa and looked at the laptop screen. “Netflix was too boring for you?”

Lexa shook her head, she preferred watching Clarke teach, but she didn’t want her teacher to know that. “No, it’s good.” Lexa said, and she reached out and grabbed Clarke’s hand.

Clarke’s eyes widened, and she went to pull away. Lexa panicked for a second but then Clarke relaxed and squeezed her hand. “Is everything just good with you?” Clarke joked, she knew that Lexa was trying to hide her feelings about Anya and Costia though.

A student walking up to Clarke’s office had Clarke pulling her hand out of Lexa’s. Lexa frowned and grinded her jaw. Her emotions were swirling inside of her and she used Clarke to help keep everything else out, so far it worked but she didn’t want it to blow up in her face.

Clarke got up and talked to the student at the door. It seemed like a whole class period passed by the time Clarke closed the door.

Lexa looked at Clarke curiously. They were always stuck in an endless stare off which annoyed her to no end. Lately she didn’t have time to think about Clarke because all she could think about was Anya and Costia. Now here she was with everything on her mind at the same time.

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly.

Her eyes locked with Clarke’s right away, she liked how Clarke could sense when she needed her. Lexa reached her hand out for Clarke’s again. It took a second for Clarke to fully react. She held Lexa’s hand again and briefly brushed her thumb over her knuckles. Not even a minute passed before she pulled her hand away.

Lexa reached again knowing that she could get her way if she tried hard enough or that’s at least what she hoped.

“Lexa, we can’t. You’re not even eighteen.” Clarke said quietly as she watched Lexa slip back into her emotionless façade. “Don’t do that, please.”

“Do what?” Lexa asked nonchalantly, she wanted Clarke to feel the pain that she felt.

Clarke sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “I can’t give you what you want.”

“Yes, you can.” Lexa stared right at her praying that she breaks.

Clarke blinked and right now she wanted to give in. What she wouldn’t do to cross the room and kiss the girl that she had been falling for ever since the beginning of the school year. She hardened her resolve and kept her head in the right place. “You know what would happen if I did.”

Lexa stayed quiet now. “You don’t care about me?”

“No Lexa, you know that I do.” Clarke replied, and she thought they were past this. “Don’t you trust me?”

She nodded but at the same time she didn’t. It took Lexa a very long time to let Clarke in and now she shut her back out. “I’m going to gym.”

Clarke moved into the doorway. “No, you can’t.”

“Now you are keeping me from going to class?” Lexa asked, and she couldn’t believe this. Clarke couldn’t seem to make up her mind. “ _Miss Griffin_ , I’m going to class. Please move.”

“Miss Griffin?” Clarke repeated, and she didn’t understand what the hell was going on anymore. “Fine _Miss Woods_ , you can go to class.” Clarke moved out of the doorway and Lexa walked right by her.

Lexa hurried out of the room, she didn’t want to be there a second longer than she had to be.

\--

Lexa got changed in the locker room and then she headed out to the track. She could see Echo standing off to the side with her clipboard. Typical of her not to do anything. Lexa scanned the track, she spotted Anya immediately.

“Woods! Why are you late?” Echo called out.

Lexa ignored her and ran by her while flicking her off, she was done with everyone, except Anya. The closer she got to Anya the faster she ran. When she got next to her ex best friend, she slowed her pace to match hers.

“Lexa? When did you get here?” Anya asked with a confused look.

It took everything in Lexa to not tackle Anya right there. She promised herself that she would give Anya a chance before she did anything crazy. “When did you start fucking my girlfriend?”

The look of shock on Anya’s face made Lexa angrier, not only did her best friend go behind her back but she did it without thinking that she wouldn’t find out.

“She isn’t your girlfriend, well not anymore. Listen Lex, I was going to tell you. I just—”

Anya got cut off when Lexa tackled her onto the ground. “You’re a liar. You weren’t going to tell me. You did it to hurt me! You had sex with my ex-girlfriend in my bed!” Lexa yelled, and she needed to let her anger out. She wanted Anya to get the worst of it that’s why she came here.

“Get off me Lexa! She wanted me, and she picked me. You didn’t pay attention to her…you didn’t even act like her girlfriend! The only thing that you did was fuck her good, but not better than I did.”

That really set Lexa off. She hit Anya in the face hard and then Anya fought back, she kneed Lexa hard in the ribs and flipped her onto her back. Lexa writhed in pain, she was still recovering from her injuries from the football game. Nothing was going to stop her from kicking Anya’s ass right now.

“You need to stop before you get hurt. She picked me, so get over it.” Anya spit in Lexa’s face.

Lexa stared at her. Anya had her pinned to the ground with her hands by her head. “Fuck you Anya. You were my best friend. Now you’re dead to me.”

“Aww that’s a little harsh Lexa, but you’re too soft to say something like that. You know once you cool off you will forgive me, and everything will go back to normal.” Anya said as she got off Lexa.

Lexa had her opening and she took it, she kicked Anya hard in the chest. They were struggling with each other again, rolling back and forth taking turns punching the crap out of each other.

They were so far away that Echo only got to them now. “Hey break it up!” Echo yelled, and she tried pulling Lexa and Anya apart.

Echo couldn’t get between them and they kept going at it. She ended up radioing for back up. A few minutes later Kane and Abby showed up. The three of them together were strong enough to stop the fight. Kane had his arms wrapped around Lexa. Echo was the one with Anya.

“Don’t come near me ever again.” Lexa said and then she spit blood out of her mouth.

“You’re both in serious trouble.” Kane said. “I expect better of you Lexa.”

Lexa tried to fight his grip, but it only hurt her more. “Marcus let go of her, she is hurt.” Abby gestured for him to lay Lexa down.

Lexa stared up at Abby and Kane. “I’m fine.” Lexa tried to get up, but she cried out in pain.

“Lay back down, Lexa.” Abby shook her head and lifted Lexa’s jersey. The bruising looked even worse than it had yesterday.

Echo’s mouth dropped open when she saw the bruises on Lexa. “Are those from the game?”

“Courtesy of Roan.” Lexa smiled because this was funny to her. She almost wished he had put her in the hospital. Then she never would’ve hosted the party meaning she never would’ve saw Costia and Anya kissing. Clarke never would’ve hurt her, and things would be better overall.

“This isn’t funny Lexa. You’re seriously hurt. I’m calling your father.” Kane pulled out his phone.

Lexa shook her head. “I’m staying with Lincoln and my Aunt Indra. Don’t waste your time with my dad.”

Abby did what she could for Lexa, but until they could get her to the health science room, she wouldn’t really be able to help her. A few minutes later Lincoln showed up and he carried Lexa there.

“I told you to text me if you needed me.” Lincoln whispered as he walked with Lexa in his arms.

“I had it under control.” Lexa mumbled, and she held her breath. Every move that Lincoln made hurt her.

Lincoln shook his head. “You didn’t, not in your condition. I should’ve had O stay with you.”

“She couldn’t have done anything. Anya had that coming for her, she betrayed me.” Lexa growled, and her vision got fuzzier the further Lincoln walked. She passed out before he got her to the health science room.

When he did, he laid her down in one of the beds like Abby instructed. After treating her the best she could, Abby called her daughter in hopes that she knew why Lexa picked a fight with Anya.

\--

Clarke excused herself from her class to answer the phone. After the third ring she picked up. “Hello?”

“Clarke honey, are you busy? I need to talk to you.” Abby said with urgency in her tone.

“No mom what is it?” Clarke asked, and she hated hearing her mom use that tone. She knew what it meant.

Abby sighed and adjusted the phone in her hand. “There was a situation down at the field…” Abby trailed off as she looked at Lexa.

Clarke sat down and gripped the phone tighter. “What situation?” Clarke crossed her legs and whatever it was she hoped that Lexa wasn’t involved in it.

“Anya and Lexa got into a fight. It was bad, Echo couldn’t break them up. Marcus and I got there as fast as we could….” Abby trailed off again.

“Mom is Lexa okay?” Clarke asked, and she tried to keep her voice from shaking. This was her fault, she never should’ve let Lexa leave, she should’ve given her what she wanted.

“No Clarke, she was already badly hurt. She is lucky that we got there when we did.” Abby swallowed hard and watched the rising and falling of Lexa’s chest.

This hurt Clarke more than anything and she needed to see her. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Honey I don’t know. Lincoln told me to let her sleep. I’ve done everything that I can do for her.”

“I’m coming to see her.” Clarke said and then she hung up the phone.

The bell rang as she walked out of her office, she went next door and asked the band teacher to watch her next class for her. He agreed, and Clarke then hurried to the health science room, she pushed kids out of her way as she practically ran across the campus. She burst into her mom’s classroom, spotted Lexa, and went straight to her. 

“How bad?” Clarke asked as she refrained from touching Lexa in front of her mother.

Abby looked at Lexa and then at Clarke. “She will be lucky if she can walk. I can only prescribe her medication though, I can’t give it to her.”

“Mom, she is in pain. Give her something.” Clarke pleaded, and she watched the rise and fall of Lexa’s chest. This was her fault and Lexa needed her now more than ever.

“Its against the rules honey. I will go speak with Marcus and see what I can do.” Abby said quietly before leaving the room.

As soon as Abby left, Clarke brushed Lexa’s hair out of her face. She had a big bruise on her right cheek and she gently rubbed her thumb over it. All she could think about was Lexa hitting the ground repeatedly at the game. Those images plagued her every moment of the day, knowing that Lexa decided to put herself in this situation pissed her off to no end.

“Why are you so stupid sometimes?” Clarke whispered and then she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Lexa was her own biggest enemy and she had a lot of pain in her life. Clarke understood that, and she could relate to Lexa, she even thought that she helped Lexa. It seemed that she still had a long way to go with the young stubborn brunette.

\--

Lexa woke up hours later, she brought her hand to her cheek and winced. Anya beat her up pretty good, she hoped that she hurt Anya more than Anya hurt her. The lights were dim, and she glanced around. The health science room, of course that’s where Lincoln brought her. She groaned and tried to sit up. Fortunately for her she had gotten used to the pain of having bruised ribs. Her ribs ached like someone had stacked bricks on her chest and left them there to constrict her breathing.

“How on earth did Anya kick your ass?” Octavia asked as she walked up to Lexa.

“I think you heard wrong.” Lexa said as she fought through the pain and sat up.

Octavia shook her head. “Anya is going around telling everyone she kicked your ass, she doesn’t look to have a bruise on her.”

Lexa grimaced at that, her intention was to hurt Anya just like Anya hurt her. Now she had another way, a better way even. “Do you want to help me with something O?”

Octavia’s eyes lit up. “Do you need help fighting someone?”

“No, well maybe, we’ll see. For now, I need your good looks.”

“Good looks?”

Lexa laughed and then clutched at her ribs. “Just don’t tell Lincoln.”

\--

By fifth period Lexa was on her feet and walking around. The pain level that she could handle was insane, but she was used to it in a way. Earlier she sent Octavia on a mission to get revenge on Anya. She didn’t know if it would work, but she hoped for the best.

Octavia skipping into her brother’s classroom with a smirk on her face made Lexa breathe a sigh of relief. Lincoln looked between Lexa and Octavia trying to figure out what the hell was going on. “Is there something I should know about?”

“Its need to know.” Octavia smiled and then she sat in Lincoln’s lap.

Lexa rolled her eyes and she wanted to throw up, at the same time she wanted what they had. Miss Griffin, she couldn’t seem to keep her out of her head for anything. She secretly liked thinking about the blonde though.

“What are you smiling like an idiot about?” Lincoln looked at Lexa as Octavia kissed him on the cheek.

Lexa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her cousin. “Nothing.”

“It’s definitely something. Do you have a crush on someone Lex?” Anya asked.

The second she heard Anya’s voice she whirled around.

“Lexa come solve this problem on the board please.” Bellamy asked, and Lincoln looked grateful for the intrusion.

She slowly got up and walked to the front of the room. The problem got solved in record time and then she went to return to her seat. Her eyes were set on Anya’s and Lexa wanted to choke her out.

“Um Lexa, I need you to do something for me.” Bellamy said to get her attention away from Anya’s, he heard what happened earlier and he didn’t want a fight breaking out in his room.

Lexa turned to face him, she never liked Mr. Blake, not even now that she had become closer with Octavia. “Why can’t you do it yourself?”

“I’m in the middle of teaching a class. You already know this material, so missing the lecture won’t be a problem for you.” Bellamy smiled and handed her a pass and an envelope. “Take this to Miss Taylor.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and groaned, she grabbed the pass and envelope and then she left the room.

\--

After seeing Lexa and sitting next to her for most of fourth period, Clarke decided that she needed a distraction. Niylah repeatedly invited her for lunch all week, but she kept turning her down. Today she decided not to. She even stayed after lunch because Niylah insisted it.

“So, what do you normally do during planning period?” Clarke asked, she sat on the edge of Niylah’s desk and watched her shuffle some papers around on her desk.

“It depends, sometimes I do paperwork, other times….” Niylah trailed off.

Clarke felt a hand on her thigh and her eyes connected with Niylah’s. “Oh.” Clarke whispered and then she swallowed hard. Niylah was making a move on her, she had flirted with her over lunch, she thought it to be harmless.

The door opening made Niylah pull her hand away. “Lexa?” Clarke asked as she stood up and walked over to her, she had to refrain from pulling her into a hug. “I thought they sent you home?”

Lexa shook her head and eyed Clarke and Niylah curiously. “This is from Mr. Blake.”

Niylah took the envelope from Lexa. “Thank you. I’ve been expecting this.”

“What is it?” Lexa asked. Clarke gave her a warning look and Niylah raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“Paperwork.”

Lexa nearly laughed because she lied. “Whatever. I’m going back to class.”

“Lexa wait.” Clarke said, and she grabbed her arm to stop her, she stared into Lexa’s green eyes and other feelings started to rise in her.

Lexa’s heart beat out of her chest, she didn’t pull away, instead she moved closer to Clarke. “Miss Griffin?” Lexa teased with a smirk.

Clarke so wanted to wipe that smirk off her face and she would’ve if Niylah wasn’t in here, she let go of Lexa’s arm and took a step back so Niylah wouldn’t get suspicious.

“Fuck, Kane wants to see me, he thinks he is the head of the English department or something.” Niylah scoffed and walked towards the door. “We will talk later Clarke.”

The second Niylah left Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, she had every opportunity to stop herself right now. Lexa stared into her eyes with an intensity that she hadn’t felt before. She wanted to kiss her so badly. Her body screamed at her too and her head screamed at her not to.

“Why were you in here?” Lexa asked breaking the silence between them.

Clarke was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear a word Lexa said.

“Clarke?”

Her heart beat out of her chest like never before as she leaned in and kissed Lexa. Kissing her made her insides scream with joy. Lexa tangled her hands in Clarke’s hair and Clarke pulled her closer. Lexa deepened the kiss by running her tongue along her bottom lip. Clarke smiled and granted her access.

Clarke backed Lexa into the counter as they both fought to control the kiss. Lexa tugged on Clarke’s bottom lip eliciting a moan from her. Neither of them stopped and Clarke couldn’t think straight right now. Her head felt fuzzy and Lexa’s soft lips stayed on hers.

She regained control by lifting Lexa up and holding her close. Lexa pulled away for air and leaned her forehead against hers, she had a smile that Clarke had never seen on her face before. Clarke kissed her again softly.

Lexa smiled and gazed at Clarke. “So, what was that you were saying earlier?”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and put Lexa down. “Don’t go getting cocky now.”

“I will if I want to.” Lexa smirked and leaned into kiss Clarke again.

Clarke reciprocated and by the time she pulled away her whole head felt fuzzy. The pass that Lexa dropped during their kiss she picked up and put it in her hand. “Take this and go to my office.”

“Why?”

“Lexa.” Clarke narrowed her eyebrows at her. Lexa blushed and adjusted her shirt. The look in Lexa’s eyes screamed one thing and that was she didn’t want to be left alone. “Hey,” Clarke gently caressed her cheek and then kissed Lexa’s forehead. “I will be right behind you.”

“What about my class? Lincoln and Octavia will be worried.” Lexa looked at the door and then back at Clarke.

“I will take care of it, now go.” Lexa turned, and Clarke pulled her back and kissed her one more time for good measure. She needed to make sure that her own feelings weren’t playing tricks on her.

Lexa raised her eyebrows when Clarke pulled away. “I thought I was supposed to go?”

Clarke laughed. “Get out of here and take it easy on the stairs.”

“Yes, Miss Griffin.” Lexa winked at her and then left the room.

The sound of the door closing brought Clarke back to reality, she exited Niylah’s room and walked two doors down to Bellamy’s class. She opened the door and stepped inside. Everyone’s eyes turned to her, but it was Anya’s glare that she felt most of all.

Bellamy stood at the board, he looked to be showing his students a math problem.

“Bellamy, can I speak with you in your office?”

The sound of her voice made Bellamy turn, he smiled when he saw her and then he nodded. “Right this way.”

Clarke tried not to be disgusted by the way he looked at her or the gesture he made towards his office. Despite her feelings she moved towards it and then waited for Bellamy to join her. A second later he did.

“What brings you here?” Bellamy asked as he stepped closer to her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, she hated how arrogant and self-righteous Bellamy was. “Lexa,” Clarke started. “She isn’t feeling well so she went to the office.”

“You know this because?”

“Because I saw her on her way there,” Clarke said. “She got into a fight today anyway she should’ve been sent home.”

Bellamy nodded. “I almost had a fight here in my classroom. Anya is about to get sent to the office herself. What’s the deal with them anyway?”

Clarke sighed not wanting to get into it. “Lexa dated Costia for three years and recently in the middle of my seventh period Costia broke it off with Lexa. It was a long time coming but it still hurt Lexa. Then Lexa saw Anya and Costia kissing at the party on Friday night. Turns out Costia had been cheating on her for a while. Lexa feels that Anya betrayed her, and Anya didn’t like the way Lexa treated Costia in the end…it’s an all-around not good situation.”

“Wow sounds like it. Thanks for filling me in.” Bellamy smiled, and it looked sincere for once.

“You’re welcome. Could you let your sister and Lincoln know that she will be home after school and that they don’t need to worry about her?” Clarke asked hoping that he cooperates.

Bellamy nodded. “I can do that. How do you know she is going to go home?”

“Kane,” Clarke simply stated. “He will make sure of it.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t want to be on his bad side.”

“No one would. Anyway, you should probably get back to teaching.” Clarke gestured to his class. She wondered if Bellamy wasn’t as bad as he seemed. This behavior made her think they could be friends. Hopefully he wouldn’t ruin it because talking like this was nice.

“I should. See you around.”

Clarke watched Bellamy enter his classroom and she followed behind him. She went straight to the door and the wind on her face had her breathing a sigh of relief. She had nothing to be nervous about though. She walked to her room with a brisk pace. Her nerves were everywhere right now, and she just wanted to see Lexa.

She took a peek in the band room to make sure her class was there and behaving. What she saw satisfied her and she entered her room. Once out of the hallway she turned the corner into her office. When she opened the door, she expected to see Lexa.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, and she wanted to panic but she didn’t.

The door to the closet was slightly ajar. She walked over to it and pushed it open. Lexa laid on the counter with one of Clarke’s jackets draped over her. Clarke walked over to her quietly.

“Clarke?”

“I’m here.” Clarke said as she kneeled. “Where does it hurt?”

Lexa grimaced at she adjusted herself, she lifted her shirt and Clarke gasped. The bruises she saw yesterday were worse. Clarke gently placed her hands-on Lexa’s ribs and caressed her skin. Then she leaned down to kiss her bruises.

Lexa’s eyes widened at both gestures. They both made her body warm up and left a smile on her face.

“Anya beat the crap out of me.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Clarke asked as she pulled Lexa’s shirt down and draped her jacket back over her. Lexa sighed, and Clarke watched her in awe. Lexa was stronger than she would ever be and all she wanted to do was protect her.

“Anya’s.” Lexa sat up and gazed at Clarke. “What changed?”

Clarke knew exactly what Lexa referred to. The only reason Lexa went to fight Anya was because of her. The guilt was drowning her on the inside. “You, Lexa. You keep getting yourself hurt and I can’t bear to see you like that. I…you’re special and I need you to know that.”

Lexa blinked as if she didn’t hear Clarke correctly, she leaned forward and captured Clarke’s lips. Lexa kissed her long and slow unlike their previous kiss. It still stole the air from both of them and they were left catching their breaths with their foreheads leaned together.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and hugged her tightly.

“Ow.” Lexa mumbled but she held on just as tightly.

The sound of the bell ringing had Clarke pulling away. “Lay down and rest, you need it.”

Lexa nodded and laid back down, she had a tight grip on Clarke’s hand and she didn’t plan on letting go. Clarke smiled and adjusted the jacket so that it covered Lexa’s torso, then she kissed her softly. “Sleep if you can.”

Lexa let go of her hand as she shut her eyes. Clarke watched her until she shut the door and entered her office. Her next class piled into the room and she took a deep breath. What she had with Lexa would either break them or make them more whole then they’ve ever been.

After what she pulled earlier, she was lucky that Lexa was giving her the time of day. She would have to tread lightly now because Lexa wasn’t eighteen and she had no clue when she would be. All Clarke knew was that Lexa needed her and she needed Lexa. They balanced each other like the moon balanced the sun. She held deep feelings for Lexa and she was unsure of when they sprouted in the first place. The only thing that mattered was that they are there, and how strong they were.

Nothing was going to change that. Clarke vowed to herself in that moment that she would protect Lexa from everything that she could regardless of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is Lexa finally confronted Anya and it didnt end well for her. Maybe things will go better when she confronts Costia...Now Lexa has a plan that Octavia is apart of. Will it help Lexa get her revenge?? Tune in next time to find out!
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait on this. I wish I always had the inspiration to write. It had been a while and I missed it. Hopefully it wont be too long before I update again, as always I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments:)

**Author's Note:**

> There it is to hate or to love? This is going to be a long journey for Lexa. I have already started the second chapter and it will be posted as soon as I'm done with it. I am going to try and post weekly for this story, but it might not always happen that way. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this and any feed back is extremely appreciated!


End file.
